Pegasus our home
by SuperMom1
Summary: Atlantis is back in the Pegasus galaxy and no one could be happier than John and Teyla. Not only are they back where they belong, but they have a baby on the way as well. Before long the fate of the Galaxy is hanging in the balance and there is only one man who can put it right; John Sheppard. "Fourth story in the "Pegasus series."
1. Chapter 1: Trouble brewing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I do love to write about them though.**

**This is the fourth story in the "Pegasus" series and takes place three weeks after the conclusion of "Back to Pegasus."**

**Chapter 1: Trouble brewing.**

John stood on his balcony watching the most marvellous sunset. It was just as beautiful, as it had been for the last three weeks and it mirrored his mood, which was a marvellous happy contented feeling.

The first time he had watched the sunset off of this balcony, he was still in a wheelchair, but now after only three weeks, he was on his feet and his knees were 100% healed. He was walking with ease a week after his surgery and running within two. He was approaching peak fitness and about to be returned to active duty.

The surgery to give him new knees had been a success, except for one problem; he'd had another seizure when they had injected him with the Iratus compound. They had only used half the dose that they'd used the first time, but the seizure was still just as severe. Drs' Keller and Beckett had agreed to do more research, before trying it on a human again.

He was standing and waiting for Teyla to return from her duties, she was nine weeks pregnant now and beginning to show. They really needed to tell their friends soon, but they needed to tell Torren and Dave first. Teyla was having her first ultrasound in the morning and then they would tell Dave before dinner. They had arranged a dinner in their apartment for tomorrow evening to tell their friends.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for him and he was looking forward to it. He had been rather bored over the last couple of weeks, as Carson had instructed him to take it easy. After lunch they were travelling to New Athos to speak to Halling about the bonding ceremony and then the following day they were of the see the Loluuians, for the thanksgiving harvest feast.

He sighed and realised that the sun had sunk below the horizon. The days were short here, at this time of the year, the sun set at about 1800 hours, similar to home in the late winter, or early spring.

He took one last look at the night sky and went inside to make dinner, for T.J. and Teyla. They were having T.J.'s favourite tonight meatloaf and mashed potatoes. He'd actually got the cooks to send him some over from the mess hall, so all he had to do was heat it up. They could have gone to the mess hall, but they really enjoyed eating alone in their apartment most nights.

He was getting the food out of the fridge when the door opened and a little boy came running at him full pelt. He had to bend down to pick him up.

"Daddy, we're home." Torren shouted in his ear.

"Yes I can see that." John's eyes sparkled.

John put Torren down and walked over to Teyla and took her in his arms and kissed her full lips. "Welcome home sweetie. Why don't you sit down and I will get dinner?"

"That would be wonderful Honey, but can you hold off with dinner for a while, because I would like to have a shower and get into my pyjamas. "

John looked disappointed. "I thought we could have a shower together later?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe in the morning Honey." She told him, walking out of the room and wriggling her backside.

He turned to his son, trying to get the image of Teyla walking away out of his head.

"Hey pal, why don't you choose a movie to watch and then I can cook some dinner."

Torren nodded and went over and chose "Ice Age." John groaned when Torren handed it to him, as he had seen it a million times, but then he remembered that Teyla was pregnant and chances are he would have to see it a million more times.

He put the movie in and decided that he would sit on the couch with his son for a few minutes, before preparing there dinner.

Forty minutes later Teyla was out of the shower and dinner was ready, John looked at her in her silky pyjamas and tried not to imagine what was underneath. He was positive that he would find out later.

"T.J., dinner is ready." John told him, walking over to the TV and turning it off.

"Daddy no, Movie not finished." Torren pouted.

"If you come and eat your dinner you can watch the rest afterwards." John told him forcefully.

"Watch it _now!" _Torren told his father with defiance.

"Torren John, you come and eat your dinner now, or you will be going to bed straight afterwards." John chastised him.

Torren looked him in the eye and thought about arguing, but decided against it and went to the table, still pouting. He knew he was in trouble when one of his parents called him Torren John.

Torren had always been a compliant child. He could count on one hand the time's he'd had to tell him off, so John wondered why he was being disobedient all of a sudden. I'll have to have a talk to him later he thought.

Once they were all seated at the table and dinner had been served Torren started to babal about his day in childcare.

"We painted and we played and Sally Smith said that her Momma has a baby in her tummy." Torren went on and on.

John and Teyla smiled at their son and his enthusiasm, but they also realised that he needed to eat. They didn't mind him telling them about his day, because they usually caught up on the day's events once Torren was in bed.

"Torren, you really need to stop talking and eat your food now?" Teyla suggested.

"Sowy Momma." Torren looked at his plate and started scooping food into his mouth. Half of it went in and half of it landed on his clothes.

"I think you will need to have a bath tonight pal, as you have put more food on you than in you." John chuckled.

Torren soon finished his meatloaf and then asked "Wats for dessert?"

"There is some chocolate pudding and ice cream, but surely you are too full after your dinner to eat anything else." Teyla told him, with a twinkle in her eye.

Torren looked up at her with his famous puppy dog eyes. "Pease Momma?"

"Yeah please Momma?" John looked at her, using exactly the same puppy dog eyes.

She just chuckled and rolled her eyes at her husband. It was good to see him having fun. He had endured a lot over the last few years, so these moments were precious.

A few minutes later there was chocolate pudding and ice cream on the table for all of them. They ate in silence enjoying the sweet chocolatey treat.

When they had finished eating, Teyla looked at John. "I will give Torren a bath if you load the dishwasher."

They had installed a dishwasher just before they'd left earth and he suspected that Teyla really didn't like to use it. She would have preferred to wash the dishes, or go to the mess hall and eat.

"That sounds like a great idea Sweetie. I'll put Torren to bed once you've given him a bath then."

"That sounds perfect." She told him leaning over for a kiss.

"Yucky." Torren told them, screwing up his face.

"Come on Torren lets go and have a bath?" She said picking Torren up and heading to the bathroom.

John sighed and started to clean the table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney entered the mess hall at 1900 hours, looking around he spied Jennifer sitting with Ronan, Amelia and Carson. Walking over to the table he looked around, someone was missing.

"Where's Sheppard?"

"I think he's decided to have dinner with his family tonight." Jennifer replied.

"He's had dinner with his family every night for the last week." Rodney whined.

"Are you jealous?" Ronan grumbled.

Rodney shot a look at him. "No Conan, I am not jealous, who wants to have dinner with a messy haired flyboy anyway."

Carson joined in, patting Rodney's hand. "He misses his friend."

Rodney glared at him. "I do not and I don't want to talk about it any longer."

"Wouldn't you like to have dinner alone with me sometimes?" Jennifer asked him, looking a bit hurt.

Rodney looked a little embarrassed, "yes well, of course Jen." He stuttered.

Amelia saved him, "how are you going with your wedding plans Jennifer?"

"Well while you're here Amelia, I would like to ask you to be one of my bride's maids."

"I would be honoured."

"Well if we're asking people things, would you and Ronan like to be my groomsmen?" Rodney stammered looking at Carson.

"Aye I'd be honoured." Carson told him

"Sure." Ronan replied.

"Now all I have to do is track down that messy haired flyboy." Rodney muttered under his breath.

"How's everyone going tonight?" Dave greeted them, as he sat down at their table.

"Have you seen that messy haired flyboy of a brother of yours recently?" Rodney asked him, not willing to let the matter drop.

"I saw him this morning when I picked Torren up, to take him the childcare." Dave told him.

"That's the third time this week you've dropped Torren off in childcare." Jennifer commented, trying to make him blush. Everyone knew that he had his eyes on the new day care teacher Jane Raven.

Dave blushed, "I'm just trying to help my brother."

"Just ask her out already." Ronan grumbled.

"Whatever you do don't wait six years to do it." Jennifer suggested.

"Okay enough about me. What's happening with Ronan and Amelia?" Dave asked, glad to try and change the subject.

Amelia blushed and Ronan kissed her on the lips. "We're still going out." Ronan stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You're such a romantic." Carson told him, rolling his eyes.

"What about you, Carson? Is there anyone special you're interested in?" Dave asked him, with a glint of humour.

Carson blushed. "Well there is that new scientist in the botany lab. Dr Rebekah Urwin."

"Well don't be shy ask her out." Jennifer suggested, patting his arm.

Carson wanted desperately to ask the woman out, but he knew that he was a clone; a mere copy of the original Carson Beckett. He knew that it never bothered his friends, to them he was their long lost friend that had returned from the dead, but to him he would always be a clone. He wondered what this woman would think if she found out what he was.

By the time Carson looked up from his musings the conversation had moved back to Jennifer and Rodney's wedding.

"We've set a date for six weeks' time in Chippewa Falls Wisconsin. We'll be giving invites out very soon and I expect everyone to bring a plus one." She looked directly at Carson and Dave when she said the last part.

Dave looked a bit sheepish. "I will ask Jane."

"Good man." Rodney told him, while looking at Carson. "What about you Doc?"

Carson sighed, "I will try and ask Rebekah."

"Excellent." Rodney commented, before looking at the dessert bar. "What's for dessert tonight, it's not lemon meringue pie or anything like that is it?"

"No Rodney. It's chocolate pudding and ice cream." Jennifer reassured him.

"Good I'm going to get some then." Rodney announced and headed over to the dessert table.

Jennifer looked at him as he left. Why, do I love this man? He can be insensitive and downright rude at times. She wanted romance, she wanted a knight in shining armour to come and sweep her off her feet, but for whatever reason, she had chosen Rodney and despite his sometimes abrasive personality, she really did love him.

Rodney came back a few minutes later and put a dish of dessert in front of her. What a surprise she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla came out of Torren's bedroom, just as John had finished loading the dishwasher."

"Torren is in bed and waiting for two bed time stories." she told him, trying to suppress a loud yawn.

"You look tired Sweetie; maybe you should go and hop in bed. I will be in as soon as I've put T.J. to bed."

"That sounds like a great idea Honey. I'll see you soon."

John went into Torren's room and found him lying in his bed sucking his thumb.

"Daddy towy?"

"Sure pal. What have you got there?"

Torren showed him the big book of earth animals that he loved, so much.

"Cow go moo." He explained to his father.

"That's right T.J."

"Wat Back and white horse?" He asked, John showing him a picture of a Zebra

"That is a Zebra T.J., I really think I should take you to the zoo next time were on earth."

"Zoo?" Torren questioned him.

"It's a place where they keep lots of different animals."

"Seep now Daddy." Torren told him, closing his eyes.

John sat next to him and started to read the three little pigs to him and before he'd finished the first page the little boy was fast asleep.

John put the book down and gently kissed his son on the cheek, pulling the covers up to his chin; he turned on the night light and left the room. He headed to the kitchen and lounge area to do one last check and turn off the lights.

Tomorrow he was being put back on active duty, so he would be walking the halls at midnight to make sure that Atlantis and her inhabitants were safe, so tonight was his last chance for an early night.

He was just about to think the lights off and head to bed when the door chimed. He sighed and thought about ignoring it, but then the door chime went off again. I'd better answer that he thought. Otherwise it may wake Torren.

He thought the door open and found that Rodney was standing there. "What do you want McKay?"

"It's good to see you too Sheppard. I've only been trying to track you down for the last week."

"You could have come to my office." John stated.

"Well I was expecting to see you in the mess hall."

"Sorry, more pressing needs. At the risk of repeating myself Rodney, What do you want at 2100 hours, when I was just about to have an early night?"

"Really you're going to bed this early? I didn't think you ever slept except for when you were in the infirmary."

John was getting a little frustrated by this time. "McKay, for the last time what do you want?"

"Sheppard I was wondering if you would be my best man at my wedding?"

"I would be honoured."

John suddenly felt sorry for him; he had been busy with Torren and Teyla recently and hadn't had much time for his friend. After the operation on his knees, Rodney had spent a few days just sitting with him and keeping him company, he was there when he'd had a seizure after using the Iratus compound both times. Rodney was one of his best friends and he had been too busy for him.

"Would you like to come in Rodney?"

"No that's okay; I'll see you tomorrow night. Goodnight Sheppard."

"Goodnight McKay."

He watched his friend walk down the hallway and smiled. Once Rodney had gone, he thought the lights down in the lounge area and headed to his bedroom. Stripping down to his boxer shorts he hopped into bed alongside his wife. She was fast asleep, so he cuddled up beside her and listened to her breathing. It wasn't long before he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke the next morning to find Teyla's hands in their favourite position, one on his chest and one on his inner thigh. He stared to kiss her on her neck, hoping that she would respond, but she didn't seem to want to wake up this morning. He tried again and kissed her on the lips, which go her attention. Her hands started to move across his chest and up and down his inner leg. His hands were about to join in when Torren toddled into their room.

"Daddy, why ya kiss Momma?"

"I love her very much T.J. and sometimes that's just the way adults like to show it."

"I wan pantates and I wan them now." Torren demanded turning his back on him, as he walked out of the room.

John sighed he would have to do something about Torren's attitude soon. He was an extremely smart little boy and his speech was well developed for a child of Twenty months old and it was obvious that he learned quickly, he lay there for a while longer wondering who was influencing his attitude.

Teyla looked over at him with concern. "What is wrong Honey?"

"I've noticed that T.J. has been rather rude lately, not just to me, but to other adults as well and I'm wondering what has happened to make him act like this."

"Do you need me to speak to him John?"

"No, but I would like you there when I speak to him. I'm thinking we'll have breakfast in our quarters this morning and he won't be getting any pancakes."

She sighed looking worried, what was happening to their precious son? "That sounds like a great idea John; I will just get dressed and meet you in the dining room."

John put his uniform on and then headed out to the lounge area, to have a conversation with his son, he didn't want to have. When he got there Torren was already dressed and glued to the television.

"Who gave you permission to watch a DVD?" John asked, while heading over to turn it off.

"Don't." Torren yelled at him.

John just switched it off. "Go to your room until I tell you to come out." John told him sternly.

Torren just looked at him with cold dark eyes, the words that he spoke next cut him like a knife. "Ya not my dad, ya can't tell me wat to do." Torren yelled, before running of to his room.

John just stood there stunned. His son wasn't even two yet and already he was far smarter than any other two year old he'd ever met. That's probably what happened when he'd hung around adults all his life.

Teyla came out a few minutes later and saw him standing in the middle of the room shaking. "What just happened?"

"Torren told me that I couldn't tell him what to do, because I wasn't his father." John explained still shaking.

Torren came out a few minutes later in tears; he went up to John and put his arms around him. "I Sowy Daddy."

John pulled him into his arms. "I love you so much pal."

"I luh too Daddy."

John went and sat down in the lazy boy and pulled Torren onto his lap.

Teyla stroked Torrens back and asked him. "Why did you say that Daddy wasn't your Dad?"

"Sally Smith said that, ya didn't put me in my Momma's tummy, Kanaan did."

Teyla and John looked shocked, how did he even understand things like that.

John took a deep breath before telling him the truth, the truth that he knew he would have to tell the boy one day, but he didn't think it would be so soon.

"That is true Torren, but it doesn't mean I love you any less than I would, if I had put you in Momma's Tummy."

"Did ya put the baby in Momma's tummy?"

"How did you know T.J.?" John asked him.

"Momma fatter in the middle, like Sally Smith's Momma."

Teyla looked at John and he nodded her permission to answer their son. "Yes it's true Momma does have a baby in her tummy and Daddy, did put it there?"

John spoke before she could continue. "But it doesn't mean that I love you and less. I will love this baby when it is born, but you will always be my first born child. Do you understand?"

Torren nodded, thinking about what his father had just said, when he finally spoke he yelled excitedly, "me be a big brother."

Teyla and John looked at his excited eyes and laughed, before John spoke to him. "Yes you're going to be a big brother in about seven months' time."

"Why tat long?" Torren asked, looking confused.

John was saved from answering when the door chime rang. Looking down at his watch he realised that it was probably Dave coming to take Torren to day care. He thought the door open and Dave entered.

"Good morning, little brother." Dave greeted them and Torren chuckled.

Before John had a chance to tell Dave their news Torren spoke. "I goin to be a big brother."

Dave looked at them and a big grin spread across his face. "Teyla's going to have a baby, your baby."

When they both, nodded, Dave threw his arms around them both. "Congratulations, how far along are you Teyla?"

"I am about nine weeks."

Dave looked at John and smiled. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Daddy put the baby there." Torren explained, pointing to Teyla's stomach.

Dave looked shocked. How could this kid comprehend any of this? "Okay, thanks for telling me T.J..." Dave smirked.

"Anyhow, do you need me to drop T.J. off at day care today?" Dave asked them. He really wanted to see Jane again, so dropping Torren off was an excuse to be there.

"I think we'll keep him with us today, Teyla has an ultrasound this morning and this afternoon we're going to see Halling."

John looked at him thoughtfully. "You don't need and excuse to see Jane, why don't you just ask her out. I've seen the way she acts around you, she wants you to ask her and please don't wait six years to do it?" John looked at the stunned look on his brother's face, before continuing. "But if you want and excuse to see her you can let her know that T.J. won't be coming in today."

"Since when did you become an expert on women little brother?"

"Since I got married, you see I'm not an expert, but my wife is." John explained.

Teyla blushed and moved to the kitchen to start getting some breakfast.

Dave looked at John. "Okay I'll be going then, I'll see you later for dinner then."

"Don't tell anyone about the baby, we wanted to keep it a secret until after the ultrasound. The only reason that Torren knows is because he guessed."

"Smart kid that one."

"You're telling me." John told him, smiling at his son.

"Bye Unca Dabe."

"See you later." Dave told them, as he walked out the door.

Very soon they were all sitting around the table eating a late breakfast of cereal, toast and fruit.

John and Torren ate a lot of food in a short amount of time, but Teyla was still not feeling well in the mornings, so she a considerably less.

"May we have pantates tomorrow?" Torren asked, using his best manners.

"If Daddy gets up and cooks them." Teyla told him, looking at John with a glint of humour in her eyes.

"Yes we all know that cooking isn't one of Momma's best skills." John teased.

She just glared at John. "Just for that comment you can load the dishwasher." She told him, as she left the room.

"Come on Pal you can help me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave walked into the childcare room looking for Jane Raven; to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long black hair flowing down her back, which was a stark contrast to her pale skin. Her eyes were a deep blue and they twinkled every time she spoke to him and she was small and petit like Teyla. She was in her mid-thirties and he wondered why she wasn't taken by now.

Dave walked up to her and greeted her. "Good morning Jane."

She looked around him, before replying. "Where is Torren this morning?"

"John and Teyla are going to look after him for today; I Just came to tell you."

"Okay." She said awkwardly.

Dave looked at her and decided now would be a good time to summon his courage, before anyone else came into the room. "Ummm….Jane, would you like to go on a date with me?"

She bushed, before answering. "Yes I would love too. Come and see me anytime and we'll make arrangements and you don't have to use Torren, as an excuse to see me."

He smiled at her before answering. "I'm having Dinner with John and Teyla tonight, but I can come by tomorrow night and then maybe we can have dinner together."

"That would be great." She told him, as the doors opened and one of the scientists came in with her daughter.

Dave left and Jodie smith looked at her. "Was that Dave Sheppard?" She asked.

"Sure was and he asked me out." Jane told her, as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Wow. Those Sheppard men are hot." Jodie commented.

Jane blushed again, before she spoke. "I don't really want to gossip." Changing the subject, she looked at Sally. "Will Sally be staying all day?"

"Is Torren not here?" Sally asked. Sally was almost four and enjoyed hanging out with Torren.

"Sorry Sally, he's staying with his mom and Dad today."

"That's not his Daddy." Sally told her.

Jane looked down her mother and spoke. "How does she know such things, that is really no one's business, but John and Teyla's."

Jodie just glared at her. "Well I guess I'd better be going to work then. I will pick Sally up at lunch time." She turned and left the room.

Jane leant down to speak to Sally. "I don't want to ever here you mention that again." She chastised the little girl.

"My Momma told me and she didn't tell me not to say anything." Sally said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I'm asking you not to and it's not up to you to say anything to Torren." Jane told her.

"Oops too late." Sally told her and ran off to play.

Jane watched her run off and sighed, she really needed to let Mr Woolsey know, that woman and her daughter were trouble. Jane had no idea who sally's father was, or who the father was of the baby she was carrying. It's none of my business she thought, but if Jodie was gossiping about the military commander's family to others, she really needed to do something about it.

She tapped her radio "Mr Woolsey, this is Jane Raven from the childcare room and I really need to talk to you about, Jodie Smith."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey entered his office for the day and looked around at his desk. He was pleasantly surprised, by the lack of paperwork there appeared to be there. Things had run relatively smoothly since their return to the Pegasus Galaxy and he was wondering how long it would last.

Colonel Sheppard had been out of action for the last three weeks and he was grateful that it had been so quiet. Without his military commander fit for action, if there was a military problem; he wasn't sure how they would have managed, with so many new recruits. Major Lorne was quite a capable man, but he didn't have Sheppard's experience or his out of the box thinking, which was an asset here in the Pegasus Galaxy.

He was startled from his thoughts by his com activating.

"_Mr Woolsey, this is Jane Raven from the childcare room and I really need to talk to you about, Jodie smith."_

"Yes Miss Raven what seems to be the problem?"

"_Can I meet you in your office this afternoon?"_

"What time do you finish work Miss Raven?" 

"_I finish at 1700 hours."_

"Okay I'll see you in my office at 1730 hours then, Woolsey out.

"_I'll see you then, Raven out."_

And there it was the end of the peace and quiet. Why did he get the feeling that things were about to go very wrong. It's a good job that Colonel Sheppard was back on active duty, as of today.

**TBC…..**


	2. Chapter 2: A pleasant surprise

**Chapter 2: A pleasant surprise**

Jennifer entered the infirmary to start her shift. Looking around, she noticed that there was not one patient in the infirmary. There's a first time for everything she thought. Things had run relatively smoothly and quietly since Colonel Sheppard's knee surgery and she was beginning to wonder if they were over staffed.

Walking in to the office that she shared with Carson, she found him fast asleep with his head on the table and drool in the corner of his mouth. She had to smile, because this reminded her of Rodney when he fell asleep in his lab.

She walked over to him and gently shook him. "Carson, your shift is over you can go now."

There was no response, so she shook him harder. "Carson, wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around for a moment, before his eyes focused on Jennifer.

"What are ya doing here luv?"

"I'm here to work Carson and it's time for you to go to bed."

Their conversation was interrupted by the Sheppard family entering the infirmary.

"Good morning Docs." John greeted them

"What's wrong is everyone okay?" Carson asked, starting to panic.

"Momma has a baby in her tummy." Torren explained.

"What did the lad just say?" Carson asked feeling very confused.

"Relax Carson; Teyla's pregnant, although T.J. wasn't supposed to tell anyone." John told him, looking at his son.

"Yes Carson, I am here to see Jennifer for my ultrasound." Teyla explained, to the confused man.

"Carson, why don't you stick around and help out?" Jennifer suggested

"Aye I think I will if it's okay with John and Teyla."

They both nodded and Torren spoke "Otay by me."

They all laughed, as Jennifer led Teyla over to an examination room.

"Right can you hop up on the bed and lie back, I'll put the back of the bed up to make you a little more comfortable?" Jennifer suggested.

Once Teyla was seated comfortably, John put Torren on a chair, so he could see what was happening and then he held Teyla's hand.

When she started putting the gel on Teyla's stomach, Torren had to ask. "Wat ya doin, Aunt Jen?"

"This is going to help us have a look at the baby in Momma's tummy." Carson explained, as he held the scanner over her stomach and started to rub it over the gel.

Slowly a black and white picture appeared on the computer screen. Jennifer and Carson looked at each other and their mouths dropped.

Teyla looked worried and close to tears, so John asked the question. "Is there a problem?"

"No the babies look perfectly healthy."

"Excuse me, did you say babies. How many are there?" John asked feeling a little confused.

Jennifer looked at the little family, a smile lighting up her face. "There are two babies, congratulations you're having twins."

"Is this for real?" John asked, the corner of his mouth turning up.

Carson pointed to two separate spots on the screen. "Aye, if you look here are their hearts beating away."

Torren was totally confused by what the adults were saying so he spoke up. "Wats appening?"

"Momma's going to have two babies." Jennifer explained and showed him the babies on the screen.

"They not babies, they black blobs." Torren told them looking disappointed.

They all laughed and then Carson took Torren's hand. "How about I take you to the mess hall and see if we can't find you a chocolate milkshake?"

Torren nodded and waved to his parents. "See ya soon, Momma and Daddy."

John waved at Torren and looked at Carson. "We're still trying to keep this quiet Doc and that goes for you to T.J., we don't want anyone else knowing until we tell our friends tonight."

"Aye, I understand Colonel."

"Sowy Daddy, I stay quiet."

"Thank you darling." Teyla told him and waved, as he walked out of the door with Carson.

Jennifer left at the same time wanting to give them some privacy.

"How do you feel Sweetie?"

Teyla was trying to fight back tears. "I am shocked."

"I know the feeling." John told her, trying to fight back tears himself.

"Teyla how are we going to cope, once the babies come along?"

She took his hand and looked into his eyes. "We will cope one day at a time, like we always do."

They sat there together looking at the screen and the tiny little hearts beating away. They were their children and they couldn't be happier.

Jennifer came in a few minutes later and gave them some pictures and a digital recording of the babies.

"I will need to see you every four weeks, now that you're having twins and I'll perform another ultrasound at 16 weeks."

"Will the babies come early?" John asked the worry evident in his face.

"There's no reason for them not to go full term, but if they are born early we have a neonatal section at the back of the infirmary." Jennifer explained to them. "You may have to slow down towards the end of your pregnancy though Teyla, with possible bed rest."

"I understand Jennifer. Can we go now? This is a lot to take in." Teyla said, still looking shocked.

"I'll see you both later for dinner. Go and spend some time together and get used to the idea." Jennifer suggested.

John and Teyla left the infirmary hand in hand. Jennifer smiled at her friends; they deserved all the happiness in the Galaxy, after what they had gone through in the last couple of years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dr Rebekah Urwin entered the mess hall, looking for a cup of coffee. It was mid-morning; the coffee pot in the botany lab had disappeared and she really needed caffeine. Dr Brown had asked her to make a coffee run and she really didn't mind, because she really needed a break.

Walking over to the coffee station, she noticed Carson Beckett enter the room with the Sheppard kid. She contemplated going over and talking with him, as she was really hoping that he would ask her out. She barely knew him, but what she had seen of him was enough for her to want to know more. She had heard from numerous sources that he was a clone, but that didn't bother her, she actually found it quite intriguing.

She watched him get a couple of milkshakes and wander over to a table and sit down, the little boy was following him. She wondered where his parents were. The rumour among the new recruits was that the boy wasn't even Colonel Sheppard's son, but that was none of her business.

Making a decision she headed over the table that Carson and the boy had sat at.

"Good morning Dr Beckett, how are you this morning?"

"I'm well and how are you Dr Urwin." Carson answered awkwardly

"I am well and please call me Becky, all my friends do?" She winked at him.

"Well in that case you should call me Carson, all my friends do?" He flirted with her.

Torren looked at the two adults and rolled his eyes at them, he had a fair idea of what was going on, because of the way that his Mom and Dad looked at each other, plus Sally Smith had told him how adults acted if they liked one another.

Torren whispered in Carson's ear. "Ask her out."

Carson was shocked, this little boy continued to amaze him; he was incredibly intelligent for a child who wasn't even two. He would have to ask John and Teyla's to perform some neurological tests on him.

Of course he wanted to ask her out, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was taller than him and slender; she had shoulder length blonde hair and the most gorgeous green eyes.

He summoned the courage and asked. "Becky would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

A smile lit up her face. "I would love to Carson."

"I'm busy tonight, but maybe we could meet up tomorrow night for dinner?" Carson stammered.

"That sounds like a date. I will see you in the mess hall at 1900 hours tomorrow night." Becky told him, as she was leaving the table.

Carson just stared after her; this woman had just agreed to go on a date with him. I hope she doesn't mind that I'm a clone he thought.

He was brought back to his senses by Torren talking to him. "Well done Carson."

He looked at the boy sternly. "You will address me as Dr Beckett or Uncle Carson, do you understand?" He really needed to have a word with John and Teyla, about Torren's behaviour of late.

"Sowy Unca Carson." He apologised, sounding like a two year old again.

"So Torren, your Momma's going to have two babies. What do you think about that?"

He shrugged, before asking. "How babies get in Momma's tummy?"

Carson almost choked on his milkshake; a kid this age shouldn't be asking those questions, there was definitely something unusual about him. "I think that you are way too young to be asking those questions."

He shrugged "Sowy Unca Carson."

They finished their milkshakes in silence, all the while Carson had his eye on the little boy and how was he going to tell John and Teyla about some of the things that the boy had said in the mess hall. The last thing they needed now was trouble with Torren.

Sighing he tapped his earpiece.

"Beckett to Sheppard."

"_Sheppard here, go ahead Doc."_

"Torren and I have finished in the mess hall and I would really like to have a word with you both. Are you in your apartment?"

"_Sure come on by, you can stay for lunch if you'd like."_

"Okay I'll come now, Beckett out."

"_See you in a few minutes, Sheppard out."_

Carson stood up and took the little boy's hand and headed for the Sheppard's apartment. This is going to be a difficult conversation, he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Teyla were just finishing there hot drinks, when Carson arrived with Torren.

Torren ran up to his parents and hugged them both. "Unca Carson as a Date." He explained to his father.

John was shocked at what his son had just said, how he understood such things, he didn't know. "How do you know what a date is Torren?"

"Sally Smith told me."

Teyla looked at her son and spoke to him firmly. "Can you go to your room and play with some toys for a while."

"Sure Momma." Torren told her and ran up to her and gave her a big hug before disappearing into his room.

John looked at Carson. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Torren seems extremely smart for a two year old and some of the concepts he's talking about, are way to advanced for him to understand."

"I've noticed." John muttered.

"What can we do about it?" Teyla asked with concern.

"Well I would like to conduct some neurological tests, to see what's happening in his brain." Carson suggested.

"Let us think about it Doc, but I do know one thing for sure, we need to get him away from this Sally Smith. She seems to be having a negative influence on him."

Teyla nodded her head. "I agree, but how can we achieve that? We can't ask her mother to take her out of day care, can we?"

"I'll need to catch up with Woolsey and discuss the situation, but I will do that tomorrow before we head of to the feast." John suggested.

"Very well I will leave it in your hands for now, but keep an eye on him and let me know if anything out of the ordinary crops up." Carson told them, getting up to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay for lunch?" Teyla asked him.

"No I think I really need a sleep. I will catch up with you for dinner."

"Catch you later then Doc."

Once Carson had left John and Teyla looked at each other, they were becoming increasingly worried about Torren's attitude and behaviour and now other people were noticing it as well.

Teyla looked at John with desperation in her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's see how this plays out over the next few days shall we?" John suggested and then continued. "I will speak to Richard tomorrow and ask him some questions about the Smith family."

Teyla nodded her head and headed to the kitchen looking for something to make for lunch.

John came up behind her. "I will get us some lunch, what would you like?"

"Just make some sandwiches John and then we can go to New Athos to speak to Halling this afternoon."

John nodded and proceeded to make a large platter of sandwiches for them all to share.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

It was a sunny day when they stepped through the gate on to New Athos. They could have brought a jumper, but they had all afternoon and the walk was only about half an hour, so they both decided that the fresh air would do them good; Amelia had offered to look after Torren for the afternoon, so that they could have a chance to speak to Halling without too many interruptions.

They walked along enjoying the beautiful view. To the left they could see snow covered peaks with a river winding through them and to the right there were grasslands and forests.

They walked on in silence until they reached the settlement. Jinto came running towards them and threw his arms around John in a hug.

"Colonel Sheppard, Teyla it is wonderful to see you again."

Teyla had been to visit her people a few times since they had been back in the Pegasus galaxy, but this was the first time that John had been to see them.

"It is great to be back." John told him, returning the hug.

Jinto let go of John and bowed his head towards Teyla in the traditional Athosian greeting. "Where is your father?" She asked.

"He is in our tent and expecting you." Jinto told them.

The three of them walked over to Halling's tent and went inside.

"Colonel Sheppard it is good to see you again. I am so glad that you are well again." Halling greeted him.

"Thank you Halling it is lovely to be on New Athos again."

"What is it you would like to talk to me about?" Halling asked them.

Teyla looked at John and he nodded, "we would like to undertake the bonding cermomoy. We have already been married according to John's traditions and now we would like to make it official with my people as well." She took a deep breath and continued. "We would be honoured if you would perform the ceremony for us as well."

"Teyla I would be honoured to perform the ceremony. I believe that you're union has been blessed by the ancestors and it was evident that you two should be bonded, from the first time you and Colonel Sheppard met."

Teyla smiled at her old friend. "Thank you Halling."

She looked over at John wanting to tell Halling their news. John nodded giving her his consent. "Halling we have some other happy news that we would like to share with you."

A smile lit up Hallings face, he already had an inkling. "We are going to have twins in about seven months' time." Teyla told him, a smile spreading across her face.

"That is the most marvellous news, come let us have tea to celebrate." Halling suggested, heading out to the boil a pan full of water.

John and Teyla followed him out of the tent and sat down on a log surrounding the fire. Although the sun was out it was a little chilly, so they enjoyed the warmth. John put his arm around Teyla, as they enjoyed the atmosphere the fire was creating.

Halling sat on a log opposite them and asked. "Where is Torren today? I was expecting to see him."

"We wanted to enjoy a walk today, so we left him with a friend on Atlantis." John told him, while rubbing Teyla's back.

John had been trying to summon the courage since they had got there to bring up the topic of Kanaan, he cleared his throat before speaking. "Um... Halling, I've been wondering what has happened to Kanaan."

"We were most disturbed by what he did to you Colonel, so he has been banished from our people and is no longer an Athosian, or welcome here. If any of our people come across him they will turn their backs on him, like he turned his back on us, when he perpetrated such horrendous crimes against one of our most trusted friends and allies."

Sheppard smiled at Halling. "Thank you Halling, the Athosians are our most trusted allies and friends as well and we wouldn't want anything to ever get in the way of that alliance."

"I will warn you Colonel, he has been spotted on a couple of planets, with someone wearing an Atlantis uniform. This has only come to my attention today and I had every intention of warning you."

"I will have to keep my eyes open then and I will discuss it with Woolsey when we get back to Atlantis." Sheppard spoke looking worried. He wondered who on Atlantis would have anything to do with Kanaan; he had to put that thought away for another time, as they were here to talk about the bonding ceremony.

Teyla spoke then, wanting to bring the conversation back to their bonding ceremony. "Halling, would it be okay, if we have the bonding Ceremony in four weeks' time, on New Athos at sunset?"

"Yes that sounds perfect. I will arrange for the ceremony to take place outside the meeting hall and afterwards we will have an incredible feast. The union tent will be set up for you both for after the feast."

"Thant sounds perfect." Teyla told Halling, as he handed her a cup of tea.

John took a sip of the tea. "This is the tea we drank the first time we met."

"Yes John, it is a celebration that the ancestors brought us together." Teyla told him, although she didn't believe that the ancestors really brought them together, as now she knew that the ancestors were just flawed individuals.

They sat sipping their tea and talking for a while, until John noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "Halling we really must get going as we're having people over for dinner tonight."

Teyla stood up and bowed her head towards Halling "Until our paths cross again." She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders.

John stood up and shook Halling's hand. "It was good to see you today Halling, we will come back another day to talk about the bonding ceremony."

Halling bowed his head towards John. "I will look forward to it Colonel."

"Within half an hour they arrived back at the gate and stepped through to Atlantis.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Woolsey was sitting in his office when Jane Raven arrived. She was one of the new child care workers and he hadn't really had a chance to meet her yet.

"How can I help you Miss Raven?"

"I wanted to make you aware, that one of the new scientists, a Jodie Smith is gossiping about the Sheppard family. She seems to be telling everyone that Colonel Sheppard is not Torren's father. Unfortunately her daughter has told Torren as well."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Miss Raven. I will talk to her myself and find out what is going on."

Just as Jane left his office the gate lit up and Colonel Sheppard and Teyla walked through the gate. Woolsey rushed out to meet them.

"John, I really need to have a word with you?"

John looked at Teyla and told her that he would meet her later.

"Yes Richard, what can I do for you?"

"Come into my office it is a matter of great importance." Richard suggested, walking towards his office.

John shrugged his shoulders and followed behind the man. Once they were seated in Woolsey's office and the doors were closed, Woolsey began.

"It has come to my attention that one of the new scientists is spreading rumours about you and your family. I feel that you have a right to know."

"Thanks Richard, but I pretty much figured that out anyway, when Torren announced that I was not his father and I couldn't tell him what to do. Is this person the mother of Sally Smith?"

Woolsey's face paled, this was a horrible thing for a child to tell his father and coming from a two year old it was unheard of.

"Yes it is Jodie Smith; she had been working in exobiology since we left earth."

"I'm really not sure what we should do about it?" Sheppard told him, deep in thought. "I mean gossiping really isn't a crime is it?"

"You're right about that John, however distasteful it may seem. I guess all we can do is keep, an eye on her for a while."

John nodded, he was about to leave Woolsey's office when he remembered something. "Oh and apparently Kanaan has be spotted with someone wearing an Atlantis uniform. Halling didn't give me any more details than that."

"What do you think we should do about that?" Woolsey asked him, looking concerned.

"What we all ways do, Richard keep our eyes and ears to the ground." John smirked.

"Okay that was all John; I'll see you in the morning before the feast with the Loluuians."

"Are you coming to our apartment for dinner tonight, Teyla and I would love it if you were there?"

"What time are you expecting us?"

John looked at his watch. "In about twenty minutes."

"Okay I'll see you then."

"See you soon Richard." John told him and then left his office.

Woolsey sighed, what now he thought? He was hoping that he would never have to hear of Kanaan again, but they couldn't be that lucky could they?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Teyla were just finishing tiding up when the door chime rang. "Come in?" John yelled thinking the door open.

Amelia and Ronan walked through the door with Torren, followed by Rodney and Jennifer. Carson entered a short time later followed by Woolsey and finally last of all Dave walked in.

Torren ran up to his mother when he arrived, "Momma, I home."

"Yes I can see that sweetheart." Teyla replied.

John looked at his son in her arms and smiled, he loved it that the boy was close to his mother. "Hey Pal, how was your day?" John asked him.

Torren looked at him strangely before replying. "Otay." Was all he said, before turning his back on John.

Carson didn't miss the hurt in John's eyes and changed the subject. "How was your day on New Athos Colonel?"

"Great thanks Doc were thinking of having our bonding Ceremony in about four weeks." He looked at Rodney and Jennifer. "Is this going to be a problem for you guys?"

"No, that won't be a problem Colonel; I'm heading back to earth a week before our wedding to take care of a few things." Jennifer told him.

Just then the door chime rang again and John went to answer it, outside the cooks had a rolling table full of pizza and beer.

"Bring it in guys and just leave it in the corner." John instructed them.

John called Teyla over and they stood in the middle of the room, so that John could make a speech.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight. I don't think we've been together like this since we left earth. The purpose for this evening is twofold, number one it is a chance for us all to catch up again, as Teyla and I have spent a lot of time in our apartment lately.

Before John could continue, Rodney interrupted. "No kidding."

John just glared at him before continuing, "yes thank you McKay. The second reason is that Teyla and I have an announcement to make." He took a deep breath and looked at Teyla before continuing, "Teyla is pregnant with twins."

The only people in the room that didn't know were Woolsey, Rodney, Ronan and Amelia.

Rodney came up and hugged them both. "Congratulations, Sheppard's."

Ronan looked at them and mumbled. "Twins huh, good luck with that."

"Congratulations." Woolsey said, shaking John's hand.

Amelia came up and hugged them. "I'm so happy for you both."

Once everyone had congratulated them John stood up and told them to help themselves to pizza and beer.

John was about to eat, when he noticed that Torren was nowhere to be seen. He looked at Teyla and noticed that she was looking for him as well.

John looked at her. "I'll go and see if I can find him."

Teyla nodded at him and went about entertaining the guests.

John walked down the passage way to Torrens room, as he got closer he heard his son sobbing. Walking in he noticed that Torren had trashed his room. He had pulled all the sheets and blankets of his bed and thrown all his toys across the room.

John walked across the room and tried to take Torren in his arms and Torren just pulled away.

"What's wrong T.J.?"

"Why you not my Daddy?"

"I am your Daddy T.J. and nothing can change that."

"You luh babies more." Torren sobbed.

"Why do you say that T.J?"

"You put them in Momma's tummy."

John sighed and tried to take Torren in his arms again, but he pulled away again. "T.J. as I told you earlier, you will always be my firstborn, no matter how many other children Momma and I have together."

"I wish you put me in Momma's tummy."

John was shocked. Torren seemed to understand concepts that should have been way beyond him. He knew that he really needed to talk to Carson about him and maybe have him run a few tests. He tucked that thought away for later and approached his son again.

This time he snuggled into his father's embrace, still quietly sobbing.

"I love you Torren I will always love you no matter what happens." John soothed, rubbing his son's back.

"I luh you to Daddy."

John sat on the floor for an hour holding his son, eventually Teyla came in to see what was happening. She looked around the trashed room with surprise; she had no idea what had happened.

"I think he's asleep, can you straighten up his bed please sweetie?'

Teyla nodded and set to work. When the bed was made John laid his son between the covers and pulled the rug up over the sleeping boy.

Turning the night light on they left the room ready to head back to the lounge area. Just before they entered they stepped into one of the other rooms in the passage way.

"What was that all about?" Teyla asked him looking worried.

"Torren thinks that I will love the babies more than him."

Teyla looked at him as if he'd grown to heads, how did their son, understand any of this.

John looked her worriedly, before broaching the next subject. "Sweetie, Torren is way too smart for his age. I think we need to have some tests done on him. I want to ask Carson before he leaves tonight."

"I tend to agree with you honey. We will ask Carson before he leaves."

They walked out in to the lounge hand in hand, Dave handed him a plate of pizza and a beer. "Everything okay little brother?"

"Yes T.J.'s tired and I've to put him to bed."

"Where have you been Sheppard, I thought you wanted to spent time with us." Rodney snarked.

John wasn't in the mood for this. "Leave it alone McKay." He told him forcefully.

Jennifer saw that John was about to lose it, so she went over to Rodney. "Darling I think that is about time we left for tonight?"

Rodney was about the argue and she dragged him towards the door.

"Goodnight Teyla, Colonel. Thank you for a lovely evening" Jennifer told them, before dragging Rodney out of the door.

"Night." Rodney mumbled.

Very soon everyone started to say their goodbyes, until Carson and Dave were the only ones left in the room. Carson was about to leave when John stopped him. "Doc we really need to talk to you about Torren."

Dave was about to get up and leave when Teyla stopped him. "You may stay too Dave."

John was deep in thought and wondering how to start when Carson spoke.

"You're still worried that the Lad is too smart for his age, aren't you?"

"How did you know Doc?" John questioned him.

"Well in the mess hall today, he asked me how you put the baby in his Momma's tummy. He also thought it was a good idea to give me dating advice and call me Carson."

"Yes, his attitude has been pretty bad lately as well." John looked at Teyla before continuing and she nodded." Would you be able to conduct some tests to see if there's anything out of the ordinary"

"Michael may have done something to him, when he tried to take over Atlantis last year. Torren was out of my sight for a short time, or maybe it happened while I was on his hive ship and still pregnant with Torren?" Teyla suggested.

"Come by in the morning and I will do some scans of his brain? That will tell us if there are areas of his brain that are active that shouldn't be."

Dave, who was sitting quietly the whole time suddenly, spoke up. "Is that the Wraith you tried to turn into a human?"

"Yes it is Dave, have you read the reports?" John asked him.

"Yes, I've read the reports, so you're telling me that this guy may have messed with my nephew's brain?"

Carson looked at him with compassion. "We'll know more in the morning son."

Dave walked over to Teyla and John and gave them both a hug. "I'll see you both in the morning then."

Carson said good night as well and left the two of them alone, to tidy up. It didn't take them long and before they knew it they were ready to fall into bed.

After the day they'd had they were fast asleep, as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3: A bad feeling

**Chapter 3: A bad feeling**

John woke at to a rustling beside his bed sometime in the middle of the night. Looking around he saw that Teyla was still quietly sleeping next to him on one side; he looked to the other side of the bed and saw that the time on the clock read 0300 hours. Dam I was going to do one last check of Atlantis before I went the bed he thought, he wondered if he should get up and have one last look around now. Then he remembered the rustling sound that he had heard. Looking around still disoriented, he noticed Torren standing by his bed, sucking his thumb.

"What's the matter pal?" John asked sleepily.

"I seep here?"

"Sure no problem, hop in T.J." John told him, pulling the covers down, so that he could climb in next to him.

"Are you okay T.J."

"I luh you Daddy?" Torren told him, before cuddling up to him and falling asleep.

John lay there awake for a long time, he was totally confused. One minute Torren was a little boy; of not quite two, the next minute he displayed the know it all attitude of a teenager. The boy was intelligent for his age, but what came out of his mouth at times was well beyond his years. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

_John was running down a dark corridor with Torren running beside him, the boy was faster and stronger than he was, but he was still only two. Eventually Torren ran ahead of him, John was shouting at him, but Torren wouldn't stop. Up ahead he saw a figure, but he couldn't make out who it was. Torren was running towards the figure and eventually ran into the man's arms. The last thing he heard before Torren and the unknown figure disappeared, was and evil laugh. John yelled until his voice was hoarse for them to come back._

John awoke puffing and panting, as if he'd run a Marathon, there was sweat beading down his face and he had a hard time catching his breath. A little voice spoke out of the darkness.

"You Otay Daddy?"

John managed to calm his rapid breathing down before answering. "I'll be fine buddy, just a bad dream."'

Torren leant over and held his father's hand. "Go to seep Daddy I ere." Torren soothed.

"Thanks buddy." John told him lying on his back.

Torren curled up beside him and put his thumb in his mouth. John looked down, drinking in the sight of his small son. John lay there long after Torren had gone to sleep, not really wanting to go to sleep. He had a feeling that something very bad was going to happen and he wasn't going to like it. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning he woke up to find that Teyla and Torren were gone from the bed, he started to panic a little remembering his nightmare from the night before. He was about to get up and see what was happening, when he heard the shower running. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 0600 and he contemplated going for a run before the day's events started.

Rolling over he fell asleep again.

_John was running down a dark corridor with Torren running beside him, the boy was faster and stronger than he was, but he was still only two. Eventually Torren ran ahead of him, John was shouting at him, but Torren wouldn't stop. Up ahead he saw a figure, but he couldn't make out who it was. Torren was running towards the figure and eventually ran into the man's arms. The last thing he heard before Torren and the unknown figure disappeared was and evil laugh. John yelled until his voice was hoarse for them to come back. Eventually they did come back and John was horrified by what he saw, it appeared that Michael had his son, only Michael looked different and so did his son. He looked at the pair for the longest time before they drifted away into the darkness._

He awoke with his heart pounding and sweat drifting down his face. He looked around for his son and wife, but there was no one there. He definitely had to get up and find them. He needed to know that they were okay.

He ran out into the lounge area to find Teyla was preparing some Athosian tea and Torren was playing in the corner. His heart settled down at the sight of them relaxed and happy.

"Good morning John. How are you this morning?" Teyla asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

"I'm good."

Teyla took a good look at her husband. She knew that there was something wrong, but thought that maybe now wasn't a good time to mention it.

"What do you want for breakfast today Honey?" Teyla asked him, still trying to ascertain if there was something wrong or not.

"I'm not really hungry this morning and seeing we have the feast with the Loluuians today. I'll just have some toast and orange juice."

"Do you want to have it here or go to the mess?" Teyla asked, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"I think I'll have it here with my family this morning and then we should head to the infirmary, so Carson can perform some tests."

Teyla nodded and put some toast in the toaster and poured some glasses of juice.

John went over to the corner to see what Torren was up to. He found him with a box of crayons and some paper and he was drawing a pretty good picture of a wraith.

"What are you drawing T.J.?"

"A wraith Daddy."

John shuddered. Why was Torren drawing pictures of the Wraith he thought? Things were getting weirder and weirder. 

John looked at his son and took the picture away from him. "Why don't you draw a picture of something different? What about a puddle jumper?"

"Otay Daddy." Torren told him, before settling down to draw another picture.

John walked over and showed the picture to Teyla. "This looks kind of freaky. Wouldn't you say?"

Teyla looked at it and shuddered. "Let us have some breakfast and then we will head down to the infirmary." Teyla suggested.

Teyla went about buttering the toast while John went to get Torren and put him in his high chair.

Torren showed John his picture. "Loot Daddy. It a uddle umper." Looking at it John saw a scribbled mess on the paper. It really didn't look like a puddle jumper at all.

"That's great T.J. time to come to breakfast okay."

Torren nodded and headed over to the table and climbed into his high chair. John went over and sat down and showed Teyla Torren's latest drawing.

She nodded at him and put it with the drawing of the wraith. They were going to have to show Carson the pictures. John and Teyla ate in silence preparing, themselves for the day ahead.

John couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen in the very near future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson arrived in the infirmary for his shift. Jennifer was sitting in their office reading a bridal magazine. Carson looked around and noticed that for the second day in the row there wasn't a single person in the infirmary.

"Busy night?" Carson quipped.

"As you can see I've been rushed off my feet." Jennifer replied, sarcastically.

"Well lass ya can go and get some rest if you like."

"Thanks Carson." Jennifer replied and left the room.

Carson sat down at the desk that Jennifer had just vacated and opened his computer. He knew that John and Teyla would be bringing in Torren for some scans and tests that morning, so he thought he'd better do some research on what happened to Teyla when Michael kidnapped her.

Twenty minutes later he was so deep in his research that he didn't hear the Sheppard family come in.

"Good morning Doc." John greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Doctor Beckett. How are you this morning?" Teyla asked him softly.

"Unca Carson." Torren shouted.

"Good morning Sheppard's. I am fine thank you." Carson looked at Torren before continuing. "Now Torren did Momma and Daddy tell you what we are going to be doing today?"

Torren nodded. "Ya av to sic things to ma ead."

"That's right we're going to have a look at what's happening to your brain." Carson explained.

Torren looked a little confused by what Carson had said. "Otay."

"Come in and lie on this bed and then we can get started." Carson suggested.

Torren followed Carson with fear in his eyes. John and Teyla followed behind them. Carson put Torren on the bed and all the while Torren kept his eyes on his parents.

Carson started attaching the leads from the ancient brain scanner to his temples. "Momma and Daddy can stay with you if you'd like Torren."

Torren looked anxiously at his parents. "I will be able to stay with you all morning Torren." Teyla told him.

"I have a briefing in two hours, but I can stay until then Pal." John told his son with a smile.

Once the machine was on and operating, John took Carson aside and showed him the drawings Torren had drawn that morning. Carson looked worried by what he saw.

"It's almost as if his brain is in a state of flux, one minute he's a two year old, the next he's much older, with a really bad attitude." Carson surmised.

"What do you think is causing this Doc?" John asked, with pleading in his eyes.

"At this point I have absolutely no idea." Carson looked at John and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Are ya okay lad?"

"I'm fine Doc; I'm just worried about Torren."

Carson looked at him suspiciously, but decided to let it go for the moment. "Okay let's check on Torren and see if there's anything unusual so far?"

John went in and sat beside Torrens bed and held his hand. The little boy was fast asleep. Carson sat next to the monitor and looked at the readouts.

"At the moment his brain patterns are that of a healthy two year old boy." Carson explained. "I'll come back in half an hour and have another look."

Half an hour later Carson came back to find that Torren was awake. The first thing Carson noticed was that his attitude had changed.

"You not my Daddy, go away." He yelled at John.

Carson saw the dark stormy look on John's face as he left the room, he thought about following him, but decided he should check Torrens brain readings to see what was going on at that exact moment.

Looking at the monitor Carson noticed that there were areas that were lit up like a Christmas tree. These were areas that were dormant, before. Slowly the areas began to fade back to normal and Torren rolled over and went back to sleep.

Teyla looked shocked by what had just happened. "What was that all about?"

"I don't really know all I know is the areas of his brain that lit up were the same areas that lit up in Kanaan, when he was manipulating Colonel Sheppard's mind back on earth."

"What can we do about it?" Teyla asked with concern.

"The only thing we can do is inject him with the retrovirus we injected Kanaan with."

"I do not want to make a decision without John, because Torren is his son as well."

"Aye I think that is wise." Carson told her. "I will go and find John. I think you should stay with Torren for now."

Teyla nodded and Carson left the room to find John. He found him in the waiting area, his face buried in his hands.

Carson sat next to him and placed his hand on John's shoulder. "How are you feeling lad?"

John looked up at him, with his tearstained face. "Carson what's happening to my son?"

"I'm not really sure John. All I know is that at times Torren's brain activity is the same as Kanaan's was when he was manipulating your mind back on earth."

"What can we do about it Doc?"

"The only thing I can suggest is that we inject him with a small dose of the retrovirus that we injected Kannan with."

"I really don't want to have to do that right now. Can't you find another way?"

Carson patted him on the shoulder. "Aye I'll have to look into it. Don't worry too much for now. We will find an answer."

"Thanks Carson, can I take my son home now?" John suddenly thought of something else he had to ask. "Can Torren come to the feast with us this afternoon?"

Carson nodded and started walking back into see how Torren was. John followed closely behind. They heard Torren crying before they reached the room.

"Daddy where Daddy?"

John rushed to Torrens side. "I'm here pal. Don't worry."

Carson took the sensors off Torrens temples, so that John could pick his son up.

John lent down and picked the sobbing boy off the bed. "Don't worry Pal, Daddy's here and you're safe." Snuggling into John's chest, Torren put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"May we take Torren home now?" Teyla asked.

"Aye, go ahead. I'll do some more research and see if we can come up with a way to stabilise his brain chemistry."

Teyla walked up to Carson and bowed her forehead to touch his. "Thank you Carson."

Teyla took Johns hand and they walked out of the infirmary. Torren was still sleeping in John's arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two hours later they were in the jumper bay getting ready to visit the Loluuians on FM 333 -123. They hadn't seen the Loluuians since they had been back in the Pegasus galaxy, because chief Cooploo, his daughter Kin and her best friend Lalla Radim had wanted Colonel Sheppard and his family to come.

They had recently finished the harvest, so they thought that would be a great time to have a thanksgiving harvest feast with their friends from Atlantis.

John sat in the pilot's seat with Rodney sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Is everyone ready to go?" John asked looking around at the faces behind him. Woolsey sat in the back with Ronan and a group of Marines and Teyla sat behind him with Torren. They looked up and nodded.

"Of course I'm ready to go I'm starving." Rodney announced.

"Of course you are." "Ronan muttered from the back.

"Like you're not hungry." Rodney shot back.

Woolsey could sense an argument coming on and he wasn't really in the mood for it today. "Gentlemen." Was all that he needed to say and the men were quiet.

"Take us out Colonel Sheppard."

"With pleasure, sir."

It was a sunny day as the jumper landed on FM 333 -123. They landed in a clearing just outside of the Loluuian village. Colonel Sheppard stepped out of the jumper first, Teyla stepped out next and Torren toddled down the ramp beside her. Woolsey came next and then the rest of his team followed.

Kin was the first to greet then as they entered the village.

"Welcome," She said bowing her head towards them. She turned towards John. "Colonel Sheppard, It is good to see you and I'm glad you were able to bring your son with you."

"It's a pleasure to be here."

"Come we are almost ready for the feast." Kin encouraged them to follow her.

The tables were set up the same way, as they were when they were here last. There was a long table set up under a huge tree; it looked as if it might be related to the eucalyptus trees found in Australia. Coming down each side were two other long tables.

"Welcome Atlantians, we are honoured by your presence." Chief Cooploo greeted them and then bowed his head towards them.

"Please sit down?" Kin said as she showed them to their seats.

Chief Cooploo sat at the head table with Kin on his right and John on his left. Next to John sat Torren, next to Torren sat Teyla and then Rodney sat on the end. Next to Kin sat Lalla, then Woolsey and Ronan sat at the end.

On the tables was the same variety of the food that they had shared at the first thanksgiving feast a year ago.

A lot had happened since then and John was just happy to be alive and here to celebrate with these people.

Chief Cooploo stood up and as he poured some wine into their cups and called his people to attention.

"Fellow Loluuians it is my honour to have the people of Atlantis here today. It has been a year and much has happened for all of us since then. It is wonderful that they are back in the Pegasus Galaxy with us.

Chief Cooploo introduced them exactly the same way as he had the previous year. On my left is a mighty warrior and the Military leader of Atlantis Colonel John Sheppard and his family. On Lalla's right is their leader, a man with much wisdom, Richard Woolsey."

The crowd cheered and clapped and when they had quietened down he continued,

"We are here today to celebrate our harvest and honour our allies and friends. Thank you to all of the Atlantians who have given their time to help with the harvest. I'd like to raise a toast to our friends, may our alliance and friendship continue to be beneficial for both our peoples."

Once everyone had raised their glasses and had a drink, Chief Cooploo said in a loud booming voice, "Let the feast begin."

Plates of food were handed around and glasses filled again. John just sat their taking in the surroundings, he looked down at the little boy sitting next to him and thought this is my son; he knew that he wasn't his biological son, but he was his son in every way that mattered.

He looked over Torrens head at his wife. This time last year, they'd just become a couple, but now they were husband and wife. They still had the bonding ceremony to undertake and in four weeks' time it would be official in the Pegasus Galaxy as well.

Torren decided that it was time to get up and have a walk. John was about to follow when Teyla stopped him. "I will keep an eye on him. You enjoy the feast."

John nodded and turned back the chief Cooploo who was asking him a question. "I hear your military has promoted you?"

"Yes that's right."

Chief Cooploo bowed his head towards him. "Congratulations Colonel Sheppard."

"Thank you." John replied with a crooked grin on his face.

Kin came up to sit beside him with a young man who he had never seen before. He was taller than John, with the same messy hair as him and the same hazel eyes; it was clear that Kin had a type.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is my betrothed, Johan."

Even his name is similar to mine John thought before bowing his head towards the young man. "It is lovely to meet you."

He looked up and Lalla was by his side with another good looking young man, he was tall with blonde hair and green eyes. "Hello Colonel Sheppard, this is my betrothed, Rohan."

John looked at the ladies smiling. "It is lovely to see that you have managed to find someone to share your lives."

"Johan is Rohan's cousin. We met them at the markets on Gruilin. They have decided to join us here in our village, with the rest of their families." Kin explained to him.

Lalla looked at him and took a breath. "We will be having our commitment ceremonies in four months' time and we would be honoured if you and your family would attend."

John looked at them awkwardly. "Umm… I would be honoured, but I would have to check with Teyla first."

"Excellent." The girls said in unison, then grabbing the hands of their betrothed, they left him sitting alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Major Lorne was sitting in his office when the com activated. He really thought about ignoring it, because he had so much to do with Colonel Sheppard and Mr Woolsey both off world. He sighed realising that he was in command until they returned.

He tapped his Radio. "Lorne here."

_Major Lorne, its chuck here."_

"What can I do for you chuck?"

"_I have a transmission from Todd and he's insisting on speaking with someone."_

"Okay put him through, Lorne out.

Todd's face appeared on his computer screen. "What can I do for you Todd?"

"_Ah, Major Lorne. I was hoping to speak with JJohn SShheppard, is he there?"_

"I'm Sorry he is off world along with Mr Woolsey. I am in command, so you may give me a message for them if you like.

"_What about the young queen. Is she there?"_

"No, she is off world too."

"_How is she doing? I hear that she is with child."_

"That's not really any of your business, so do you want to _leave_ a message _or not?_

"_Just let your people know that my hive would like to be administered the retro virus so that they don't have to feed on humans. I have already introduced them to some of your foods and they are interested in this kind of food sustaining them long term."_

"Okay I will pass the message on." Lorne gave his most pleasant smile.

"_I will keep my hive nearby; John SShheppard can track my transponder signal when he is ready to speak. _

Todd barred his teeth and then the transmission ended. Lorne sighed and was glad that Woolsey and Colonel Sheppard would be back soon, because Todd showing up again out of the blue usually meant trouble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torren wandered down a narrow path all the while babbling about what he saw

"Petty fowers, Petty birds, Petty bees"

"Look Momma Tees. Petty hills, wither."

Teyla nodded, as she walked behind him, keeping her distance. She was enjoying the walk herself, she hadn't felt unwell for a day or two now and she hoped that the morning sickness was over. She was still feeling incredibly tired at the end of the day, but for now her energy levels were up.

Eventually she started to slow and become tired. "Torren don't you think that we should be getting back to Daddy now?"

All of a sudden he wasn't a two year old anymore and what he said shocked her to the core. "He not my Daddy, Kannan my Daddy."

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" Teyla asked him wearily.

Before he'd had a chance to respond a voice spoke. It was a voice that she had hoped she would never hear again.

"Because, it's true." Kanaan responded.

Torren ran up to Kanaan his arms wide open. "Daddy," he shouted as Kanaan scooped him into his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John had been sitting by himself for about twenty minutes and Teyla hadn't returned with Torren, so he thought that it would probably be a good time to go and find them. Leaving the feast, he headed down the little path that he had seen Teyla head down.

The view from the path was really beautiful with wildflowers along the side of the path, there snow-capped mountains in the distance and the birds were singing all around him. The sky was a clear blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.

The environment around him should have filled him with a sense of peace and wellbeing, but all he felt at the moment was a cold fear and dread. He had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen very soon, but all he could do was keep going. He had to find Teyla and Torren, because he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to them.

Twenty minutes later he heard voices from a clearing up ahead, he realised that it was Teyla and Torren's voices. He still had a feeling of dread, so he hid behind a tree and was shocked by the scene that played its self out in front of him.

"He not my Daddy, Kannan, my Daddy."

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" Teyla asked him wearily.

He was totally shocked by the person he saw next.

"Because, it's true." Kanaan responded.

Torren ran up to Kanaan his arms wide open. "Daddy," he shouted as Kanaan scooped him into his arms.

What the hell is going on he thought? Stepping out from behind the tree he started running towards the clearing, he reached for his gun and realised that he hadn't brought it with him today. Feeling for his earpiece he realised that he didn't have that either. Common sense told him he should turn back, but his heart told him, he had to get to his pregnant wife and son.

As he started shouting Teyla's name she fell to the floor unconscious. The next sound he heard was the crack of a gunshot and a few seconds later, he felt the bullet tear through his shoulder. He kept running as a second gunshot rang out and a few seconds later, he felt it tear through his stomach.

He fell to his knees, just before he lost consciousness, He saw one of his men grabbing Teyla and dragging her way. Torren was still nestled in Kanaan's arms looking totally at ease.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him as he tumbled to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan was looking for the Sheppard family when he heard the first gunshot ring out. It was close, he thought, maybe a fifteen minute walk. A minute later he heard the second shot and knew that the Sheppard's were in trouble.

He started shouting at some of the Marines, "Jones and Rivers you're with me." Ronan ran off down the path that he'd seen Sheppard take twenty minutes ago.

Woolsey took that moment to spring into action, "Rodney prepare the jumper and radio back to Atlantis that we may have a medical emergency, possible gunshot wounds. Tell them we don't know who it is as yet, but we will let them know as soon as we do."

Ronan was running down the path at top speed, the marines trailing behind. He saw a dark shape lying in the middle of the path and his heart started to pound in the chest. "Oh no that's got to be Sheppard." he muttered.

He finally reached the still figure, turning him over; he was shocked by what he saw. There was blood covering his entire torso. He started barking orders "Jones, get Rodney to bring the jumper here _now?"_

Jones tapped his earpiece. "Rodney, get the jumper to my location ASAP. The Colonel has been shot and he is bleeding out. Scan the area for Teyla and Torren while you're at it."

"_On my Way." Rodney's worried voice came over the com._

Less than five minutes later Rodney set the jumper down in the clearing. He rushed over too Sheppard and started to panic. "This is not good."

"What's not good, Sheppard bleeding everywhere, or the fact that Torren and Teyla are nowhere to be seen?"

"What do you think?" Rodney shot back "Now let's get him into the jumper and get him back to Atlantis.

Ronan gently lifted the prone man into his arms and carried him over to the jumper. He lay him down on the floor and then knelt beside him, Rivers knelt on the over side of him as Rodney got the jumper in the air.

Rivers and Ronan put pressure on John's wounds, as there really wasn't much else they could do right now.

"How much longer, were losing him?" Ronan growled

"I'm going as quickly as I can." Rodney yelled at him.

Woolsey tapped the com at that point "Atlantis we have a medical emergency, Colonel Sheppard has been shot multiple times. ETA, two minutes."

Ronan was pressing down on John's shoulder when he opened his eyes. He indicated for Ronan to come closer.

"Kanaan has Teyla and Torren. Torren called Kanaan Daddy, you have to find them." John whispered, before losing consciousness and going limp.

Ronan looked down at his commander and friend. He leant down checking for a heartbeat.

"His heart has stopped, how much longer till we get to Atlantis?" Ronan shouted.

**TBC…**

**Sorry I had to have a cliff hanger. I haven't had one yet in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Where are Teyla and Torren?

**Disclaimer: I am not a Doctor or medical health care professional. Although I have tried to research medical terms, they may not be one hundred percent accurate.**

**Chapter 4: Where are Teyla and Torren?**

Carson was waiting anxiously in the jumper bay; all he knew was that Colonel Sheppard had multiple gunshot wounds. Jennifer was in the infirmary preparing the OR.

Finally the jumper landed and the back was lowered, he rushed in to find the most horrifying sight. Colonel Sheppard was covered in blood and Ronan and Rivers were performing CPR on the prone man.

Carson pushed Ronan out of the way and started performing chest compressions while one of his nurses placed and ambu bag over his face.

"Let's get him to the infirmary stat. Ronan can you lift him on the gurney as quickly as possible?" Carson yelled.

Carson tapped his ear piece and started to speak, while still performing chest compressions. "Jennifer, can you make sure the defibrillator is ready. I'm going to need to intubate as soon as we can as well. I'll need several units of the Colonels blood type and I'll need the OR ready."

"_The OR is ready and I'll have everything you need by the time you get here, Jennifer out."_

They continued on down the corridor all the while Carson was on the bed performing chest compressions. Suddenly he heard a snap as one of John's ribs gave way under his hands. He winced, but he just kept performing chest compressions.

They arrived in the infirmary and Jennifer started to attach the leads from the heart monitor on his chest. One of the nurses inserted and IV bag with fluids while another inserted one with life giving blood.

"Dr Beckett the defibrillator is charged to 200." Jennifer told him giving him the panels.

As Carson hit him John with the panels, his back arched off the bed as the electrical charge hit him.

They looked at the heart monitor and still a flat line.

"Charge to 300" Carson yelled, as he started performing chest compressions again.

Carson hit him again and there were a few beeps on the screen before it settled down to a flatline again.

"Let's hit him again." Carson yelled again still performing chest compressions.

Carson hit him again and the flat line turned into a regular rhythm.

"He's still not breathing on his own Carson." Jennifer told him handing him a laryngoscope

Carson laid the head of the bed down and placed the laryngoscope In John's mouth. He then inserted the breathing tube down his throat; they then hooked it up to the ventilator.

The nursed continued to cut John's clothes of while Carson intubated him. Once the ventilator was hooked up Carson got his first look at the wounds. The bleeding had slowed, but there was probably still internal bleeding.

"What a bloody mess." He muttered. "Okay let's get him into surgery; I want a scanner in there as well, as I need to check out that broken rib. Hopefully it hasn't punctured his lung."

They wheeled him away towards the OR leaving a mess of blood, bandages and the clothing they had cut of him behind.

There were three figures standing in the infirmary that had seen everything.

Woolsey was the first too speak. "Ronan, Rodney, You two may want to have a shower and change and then I want a report. I need to know what happened. I'll meet you in the waiting room in half an hour.

Too tired and distraught to argue the two men left the infirmary and headed for their quarters.

Woolsey looked at the mess and thought not again. Why didn't he let Todd feed on Kanaan when they had encountered him on earth? Ronan had really wanted to shoot him as well, he should have let him. It would have saved the Sheppard family yet more heartache. They still had no idea where Torren and Teyla were and if they were still alive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke with a pounding headache it seemed that someone had taken to her head with a sledgehammer. Looking around she realised that she was in some sort of research lab and she was tied to a table. She saw a figure over by a computer station. "Why am I here?"

The figure turned around and she realised that it was Kanaan. "You are here, because I want my family back. Torren has already accepted me as his father and I'm sure that very soon you will as well."

She laughed. "John always said that you were delusional."

"Well he won't be saying much of anything anymore, because you see, _I killed him_! It is something that I should have done a long time ago."

"Even if you have killed John, I will never willingly become your wife." She told him with cold hatred in her eyes.

"I will give you time to mourn your husband, but if you don't want to be with me. I will have no choice, but to kill you. Torren has already accepted me as his son, so I can raise him without you if I have too."

Teyla glared at him again. "What have you done to my son?"

"Using Michael's research I have activated dormant areas in his brain. I was able to do it remotely using this device." He showed her a small round device. "Unfortunately it took me a while to perfect the use of it. Now that I am with him all the time these areas of his brain will be permanently lit up. He will be stronger and smarter than any human."

"Where are we anyway?" Teyla asked him looking around the cave.

"I have found one of Michael's secret labs."

"Where is my son?"

"Do not worry, he is sleeping at the moment, you may see him when he wakes up." He walked up to her and ran his fingers down the side of her face. "You really need to start calling him our son."

"You really are delusional aren't you? He is not your son, he is my son and John's son and no matter what happens, we will always be his parents."

"Not if you're dead you won't" He snarled.

"If you promise not to fight me I will allow you to see your son when he wakes up." He told her leaving the room.

Teyla just lay there thinking of her family, what if John was dead? What would she do without him? What was she going to do about Torren and what about the two little babies growing inside of her, what was going to happen to them? Right now there was nothing she could do, so she let the tears fall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later Woolsey, Rodney and Ronan were sitting in the waiting room. "Why don't you tell me what happened Ronan?" Woolsey asked him.

"Not much to tell I heard a gunshot and then another one and I followed the path that Sheppard took. When I'd been walking for fifteen minutes I found Sheppard, lying in a pool of his own blood."

"What did he tell you in the jumper?" Woolsey ask him anxiously.

"He told me the Kannan had Teyla and Torren and that Torren was calling Kanaan Daddy."

"Why would he do that? Sheppard is his father and Torren knows that, in fact everyone knows that. Kanaan must have done something to him, for that to happen?" Rodney ranted.

"I tend to agree with you Rodney, but what we need to do at some point is to go back to the planet and look clues." Woolsey suggested.

Rodney crossed his arms and pouted like a two year old. "I'm not leaving until I know how Sheppard is."

"Me too." Ronan mumbled and pulled up a chair and sat down.

Rodney pulled up a chair and sat next to him. They both sat there staring at the doors leading to the OR.

Woolsey was thinking about leaving, when Lorne walked in. "How is Colonel Sheppard?" he asked.

Rodney looked up at him and crossed his arms again. "We haven't heard anything as yet."

"I'm sorry to hear that. "Lorne told him pulling up a chair.

Lorne had come down this evening, with two things on his mind, he wanted to know how Sheppard was and he wanted to talk to Woolsey about the conversation, he'd had with Todd that afternoon. "Mr Woolsey Todd contacted me this afternoon from his hive. He has convinced his hive to try the retrovirus, to stop them from feeding on humans."

Woolsey walked over from where he was standing and sat down next to Lorne. "Where is he now?"

"He said he'd be nearby and that we could track him down using his transponder."

"Okay we'll contact him when we know how Colonel Sheppard is; maybe he can even help us find him." Woolsey suggested.

A few minutes later Dave walked through the door with the new childcare worker Jane Raven. They had just been heading to the mess hall for dinner when they had received the call that John was in the infirmary. "What's going on? How is John?" Dave asked the worry evident in his voice.

"We haven't heard anything as yet." Rodney replied his arms still crossed.

"Does anyone know where Teyla or Torren are?" Jane asked, looking equally as anxious.

"John told me the Kannan had Teyla and Torren and that Torren was calling Kanaan Daddy."

Ronan mumbled looking angrier by the minute.

Dave was in a state of shock over what he had just heard. "John talked to you?" He asked shakily.

"Yep right before his heart stopped." Ronan replied bluntly. "

Dave looked as if he was going to fall down, so Jane lead him over to a chair and helped him sit down. He put his face in his hands and tried to cover his grief. He didn't know what he would do if he lost John. Teyla and Torren were missing too. That was his whole family, either missing or hanging on to life by a thread.

Jane sat down next to him and rubbed his back, looking around she saw the worried and anxious faces, this was a terrible tragedy and she wanted to do something to help these people. "Would anyone like something to eat or drink?"

Dave looked up at gratefully. "Turkey Sandwich would be nice?"

"I could use some coffee." Rodney suggested.

"I'll go and get a plate of sandwiches and a coffee pot from the mess hall." She offered.

When everyone nodded their thanks, she left the room. She didn't know most of these people very well, she had only been on Atlantis for three weeks, but she'd become fast friends with Teyla and Torren was a delight to have in her day care room. She prayed that they would be found and Colonel Sheppard would be made whole again, because this place certainly wouldn't be the same without them.

They all settled in for the long night ahead. It had been an hour since Sheppard had been taken into surgery and they knew that he wouldn't be coming out any time soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke again a few hours later, with the sledgehammer still pounding her skull, looking around she saw that Kanaan was in the room again. "Can I see my son now please?"

Kanaan walked over to her and started to stroke her hair. "You will only see him when you acknowledge that he is our son?"

Teyla looked at him; she knew that the only way she would get to see Torren, was if she played along. "Can I see our son now please?"

Kanaan started to untie her. "Yes you can see him, but only if you don't try and escape." 

Teyla nodded at him, she wasn't going to struggle, because she had all of her children to worry about, her beautiful son Torren and the precious babies that she now carried. She only hoped that John was still alive and would get to see his children.

Kanaan led her down a huge passageway, to a large living area; there was a window, which showed a wooded area outside.

"Sit down and I will bring our son to see you." Kanaan ordered pushing her into a seat.

A few minutes he came back with Torren holding her hand.

"Momma." Torren squealed, as he rushed over to sit on her lap.

"Loot Momma" He said pointing out the window. "We live here now."

Kanaan was still in the room so she really needed to be careful what she said. "Yes sweetheart, it is a lovely view."

"Loot Momma, its Daddy." Torren told her pointing at Kanaan.

Teyla didn't bother to reply to that comment, she just hugged him tighter and tried to swallow the lump in her throat, as tears threatened to fall.

"I need to go out for a while." Kanaan announced. "Lt Smith will stay with you and he won't hesitate to kill you if you try anything. When I get back we will eat."

She watched Kanaan leave, when she was sure he was gone, she turned to Lt Smith, "why are you helping Kanaan. You have a beautiful family back on Atlantis, so why do you want to destroy mine."

Smith looked at her with sadness in her eyes, "Colonel Sheppard killed my best friend's father and then my best friend was sent to Area 51 for the rest of his life, for helping the trust."

"Don't you realise that the same thing will happen to you, if you're caught? What will happen to Jodie and Sally then and don't you have another child on the way?"

"We won't get caught." He replied curtly.

Teyla sighed, just another idiot seeking revenge. If they got out of this one alive, she was taking John and Torren back to earth and hiding him away, so that no one could ever find them again.

Teyla continued to cuddle her son, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson came out of the OR and looked at his watch; he'd been in patching the Colonel up for eight hours this time. The bullet in his shoulder had shattered bone and tore through ligament and muscle; it was a real mess, he'd had to call in their resident orthopaedic surgeon Dr James McKnight to help repair it. The bullet to his Torso had damaged his liver and kidney and torn part of his large intestine.

The rib he had broken during CPR had pierced and collapsed his lung as well, so he'd had to put in a drainage tube to try and clear the blood and fluid from around his lung.

He was tired and needed to eat and rest, but he knew there were some people that would be anxious to know how the Colonel was.

Jennifer came up behind him and he jumped, "sorry lass ya scared me."

Jennifer looked at his tired and drawn features, he was the Chief surgeon on Atlantis, so when it came to surgery he took the lead and she assisted, therefore she wasn't as tired and worn out as he was. "Do you need me talk Colonel Sheppard's friends?"

"Aye if you could that would be great. I'll just get him settled in the ICU and they can come and visit him for a few minutes. Only one person can stay at a time though" Carson explained.

Jennifer nodded and walked towards the waiting room.

When she entered the waiting room there were five anxious faces looking up at her.

Dave immediately got to his feet. "How is he?"

Rodney and Ronan were next to jump to their feet, followed by Lorne. Jennifer looked around the room and wondered why the childcare worker was there, and then she remembered back to their conversation in the mess hall the other day. Dave was going to ask her out. This sucks as a first date she thought.

She took a breath and began to tell them what they wanted to know. "He's not good, he has a broken shoulder with severe ligament and muscle damage, there was extensive damage to his liver and right kidney and the bullet nicked his large intestine." She paused to take a breath before continuing on. "He has a broken rib which has punctured and collapsed his lung, so we still have him on the ventilator and he has slipped into a coma."

Rodney looked at his girlfriend with sadness in his eyes. "What are his chances of ever, waking up?"

She looked at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "I honestly don't know."

"What about the healing compound? Can you use that, I know it causes seizures, but surly using it's got to help." Rodney asked, working himself into a rant.

Jennifer took his hand and looked into his eyes. "A seizure at this point would most likely kill him. Carson and I are continuing to research the compound and hopefully we can make some changes, but at the moment, we can't risk it."

Rodney looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, "we can't get married without, John or Teyla Jenn."

She looked at him and nodded, she didn't want to speak right now, because she knew that she would probably end up crying.

Dave came and stood next to them offering support, clearing his throat he asked "Can we see him?"

"Yes you can see him, but only one person at a time is allowed to sit with him."

Everyone except Jane and Lorne followed Jennifer into the ICU. Carson was just finishing up with John when they entered. No matter how many times they had seen John looking this fragile, it still shocked them. His shoulder was heavily bandaged and immobilised and the wound on his abdomen was heavily bandaged. There was a drainage tube coming out of his chest, with a bag collecting fluids and blood under the bed. An IV was placed in the back of each hand, one with life giving blood the other with fluids. He had a sheet over his bottom half and his colour was whiter than the sheet. The only thing telling them that he was alive was the whoosh of the ventilator and the constant beep of the heart monitor.

Dave sat next to him and held his hand and whispered softly in his brother's ear. "Hey little brother, I'm here for you and we're doing everything we can to find Teyla and Torren. Someone is going to sit with you at all times, so you'll never being alone."

Rodney stood next to John's bed and stared at his feet as he spoke, "Hey Sheppard, I'm going to spend every day and night in my lab; I will continue to research the healing compound, so that we can fix you again. Get well soon buddy."

Ronan went up and patted John on his good shoulder. "Hey buddy, I'm going to find Kanaan and make him pay for what he's done. It's a real pity Todd can't feed on him, because I know that he would want a piece of him too. We _will find _Torren and Teyla and _we will_ make Kanaan _pay!" _ Ronan was getting quite angry by the time he had finished.

"We'll let you sit with him first Dave." Rodney offered. "He is your brother after all, I know if it was Jeannie lying there, I would want to be with her." Rodney rambled.

"Thank you Rodney."

Rodney and Ronan nodded and left the room, Rodney was heading to his lab and Ronan was heading to Woolsey's office. He wanted to find Teyla and Torren and he wanted to do something about Kanaan.

In the infirmary Dave sat alone holding his brother's hand; he was constantly talking to him and telling him stories of their childhood. He didn't even notice when someone came up beside him.

"Are you Okay Dave?" He looked around to find that the sweet voice he had heard belonged to Jane.

"Do you know that for a long time the only family I had was my father. Then Dad died and John showed up at the funeral and we spoke for the first time in five years. John along with Teyla and Torren are all that I have left." He looked at her and took her hand. "I'm so sorry that our evening had to end like this."

"Dave, do not worry, if you need anything just let me know. Teyla is my friend and Torren is an incredible little boy and I want them back too, but right now all we can do is hope and pray that we will find them and that John will get well." She leant down to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight Dave I will catch up with you sometime tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jane and thank you."

She left Dave sitting by his brother's bedside, keeping a lonely vigil.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night fell on the planet that Teyla and Torren were being held prisoner on. She had no idea where she was, but she kept hoping that her team would come for both of them.

Kanaan returned with dinner for them. It was some kind of meat. Torren had spent all afternoon chatting about how great Kanaan was and when she had tried to mention John, she was shouted at by Lt Smith. Teyla had tried to get through to him for a while, but he didn't want to listen. He had made his choice and he didn't think he was going to get caught.

After dinner Kanaan instructed her to do the woman's work and wash the dishes. She felt so tempted to hit him, but then she thought of her babies, she needed to keep them safe.

"I help momma." Torren told her picking us a tea towel to help dry.

Teyla smiled at her son, "thank you Torren, I would really like that."

Torren stood on a stool by Teyla's side and washed the dishes in silence.

"It's time for you to go to bed now Torren." Kanaan told him, with no affection or love in his voice.

"Yes Daddy." The boy obediently told him, he turned to Teyla. "Goodnight Momma." He then turned a left the room heading for his little bedroom.

"Goodnight Sweetheart I will see you in the morning." Teyla replied.

Kanaan looked at Teyla. "I will let you sleep in the house if you don't try and escape."

She looked him in the eye and told him. "I will not try to escape."

"Come with me then." He led her down a hallway to a room at the back of the house; he shoved her through the door and locked the door behind her.

Looking around the tiny room, she saw a bed with a pillow and quilt. The only other thing there was in the room was a chair. She lay down on the bed and pulled the quilt up to her chin. Just that morning she had awoken in her own bed with John and Torren by her side, now she was a prisoner and sleeping alone and she had no idea whether John was still alive. She laid her head on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey left the infirmary and went straight to his office. He knew that it was the middle of the night, but he had to do something. He was just sitting down to do some work when his com activated.

"_Mr Woolsey its Jodie Smith here, I'm one of the new scientists that came aboard before we left earth."_

"It's late, what can I do for you Ms Smith?"

"_My husband hasn't come home tonight and I haven't seen him all day."_

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"_I saw him at breakfast and I he was supposed to meet me for dinner, but he never showed up."_

"Okay, leave it with me, Woolsey out."

Woolsey activated his com.

"Rodney its Richard Woolsey, are you in your lab?"

"_Yes I am. What can I do for you Mr Woolsey?"_

"Can you track Lt Smith's subcutaneous transmitter, he appears to have gone missing."

"_Give me a few seconds."_

A few seconds went by before Rodney answered.

"_He's definitely not on this base."_

"Okay it appears as we have another missing person, I'll let his wife know."

Woolsey sat and looked at his computer, this was turning out to be the day and night from hell and he had no idea what he was going to do about it.

_His com activated again. "Mr Woolsey its Amelia, I have a transmission from Todd and he wants to speak with you now."_

Okay put him through. A few seconds later Todd's face appeared on the screen. "What can I do for you Todd?"

"_Did Major Lorne tell you of our proposal?"_

"He certainly did."

"_Well why haven't I heard anything from you then?" Todd hissed_

"We've had an emergency situation down here and we really haven't had time to get back to you."

"_Is there anything we can help you with?"_

"We may need your hive to track down Kanaan."

"_What has he done?"_

"He's kidnapped Teyla and Torren and somehow managed to convince Torren that he is his father."

"_Well in that case you shall have it. Tell JJohn SShheppard to contact me right away_."

"Well that's a bit of a problem he is laying in the infirmary in critical condition, Kanaan managed to shoot him twice."

"_Well get Ronan to contact me then?"_

"I definitely will."

Todd just nodded and his face disappeared from the screen. Woolsey sighed he wandered what was going to happen next? His question was answered a few seconds later when Ronan came bursting through the door.

"We have to go and search for Teyla and Torren now and I want permission to kill that slimy piece of trash for what he's done." Ronan practically shouted at him.

"You have my permission; Todd has offered his hive to assist. Take Lorne and whatever resources you think are necessary."

Ronan turned and ran out of the room again. Woolsey went back to staring at his paper work, wondering if he should do any, or just go to bed. Then he remembered that he really needed to contact Lt Smith's wife. Tapping his earpiece he thought what a crappy day.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5: One possible future

**Chapter 5: One possible future.**

It had been three weeks since John had slipped into a coma and there was no sign he would awaken any time soon. His lung was healed and he'd been taken of the ventilator a week before, but his other wounds were healing incredibly slowly; it's almost as if he'd given up.

His friends had come and gone, they had encouraged him and Rodney had yelled at him, but he still didn't wake up.

That's the reason Carson had called a meeting in Woolsey office. Dave was there with his new girlfriend Jane, Rodney, Ronan, Jennifer and Lorne were also there.

Woolsey looked around at the tired and exhausted faces of John's family and friends; this wasn't going to be an easy thing to say.

Woolsey took a breath and spoke. "The reason I have called you here today is to discuss what is to be done about Colonel Sheppard."

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

It was Carson who answered him. "We may need to consider sending him back to earth to get him the care he needs."

"Yes well you've told us that before and it's never happened, so what's happening with the Iratus healing compound, have you had any luck with that, because if you'd been doing your job correctly, you could have used that on him to make him better." Rodney ranted.

Jennifer took his hand and spoke gently to him. " We are making progress with the healing compound, but we don't want to risk giving him another seizure, as for sending him back to earth, we don't have the facilities on Atlantis to look after a comatose patient on a long term basis."

"How long, before you have to send him back to earth?" Dave asked wearily. He was absolutely exhausted he'd barely slept in the last three weeks.

Carson answered him. "The next Data stream to earth is in another week; if nothing has changed we'll send him back then."

"Well I'll be going with him then. If I have to hand in my resignation I will, but I will not leave John alone." Dave told them with determination in his voice.

"I'm going too." Jane told them holding Dave's hand.

Woolsey nodded, he totally understood where Dave was coming from, John was his brother and he needed to be near him.

Teyla and Torren were still missing as well; they thought they'd gotten close on a number of occasions only to find that Kanaan had moved on, taking Teyla and Torren with him. They still hadn't found Lt Smith either and Jennifer was worried about his wife and unborn child. Ronan was totally convinced that Lt Smith was working with Kanaan.

Jennifer had injected Todd's hive with the retrovirus in the last week and it had been a complete success. This caused another problem, where were they going to get the food to feed them, but that would have to wait until later, Atlantis was helping them out at the moment. Atlantis' main concern was the Sheppard family.

Woolsey turned to look at Ronan and Lorne. "How's the search going for Teyla and Torren?"

"No luck." Ronan mumbled.

"Well I've just heard from the IOA and they are giving you another week. If you haven't found them by then, they will no longer allow the members of this expedition to continue the search."

"Well that's no problem, Todd and his hive can continue the search and we will help in our spare time." Rodney suggested.

"I'll help with whatever finances you may need, from my own private funds." Dave offered.

Woolsey looked at them all, thankful for whom they were. "I was hoping you'd all say something like that." He looked at the Doctors' faces before he spoke again. "Now can we do anything for Colonel Sheppard, as I don't want to have to send him back to Earth? What I really need is for him to wake up."

"We are close with the Iratus bug compound, thanks to Rodney's help. If Rodney will help, we'll keep working on it and then hopefully we can try it again in a weeks' time.

Woolsey stood up and spoke to them all, "okay sounds like a plan we'll meet back here in exactly a weeks' time and we'll see how things are progressing. You're dismissed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was floating in a sea of darkness. He didn't know why everything was dark and he didn't care, why should he care? Teyla was probably dead and Kanaan had Torren. He knew that he should probably care about Torren, but he couldn't go on without Teyla and what about his babies, if Teyla was dead so were they?

I might as well give up and die, it's my fault that Teyla is dead and I made Kanaan do what he did. Torren would be better off without me, as will Dave and the rest of Atlantis he thought.

He was laying there and waiting for the darkness to claim him once and for all, when there was a brilliant bright white light. He lay there looking at it wondering if he should go through or wondering if he should let the darkness claim him. What was beyond the white light, was it heaven or worse, some version of hell? Only one way to find out he thought, he walked towards it and then through it, to find himself standing in Rodney's lab.

Looking around he realised that things had changed, they looked older somehow. He saw an older man bent over a microscope and he wondered who it was; he was sure that they didn't have anyone that old working in Atlantis. He walked over and tapped the old man on the shoulder.

The old man turned around to face him and he was shocked by what he saw, it was Rodney McKay looking fifteen to twenty years older.

John stared at him with surprise. "McKay?" He squawked out.

Rodney looked at him and was equally as surprised. "Sheppard, is that you?"

"Of course it's me who the hell else would it be?" John was becoming a little alarmed by this point. Why didn't old man Rodney recognise him and what was with old man Rodney anyway. John had to ask. "Why are you so old McKay?"

"Sheppard what's the last thing you remember?"

John's head hurt as he tried to think back to what had happened to him, he furrowed his brow as he remembered. "I think Kanaan shot me and then he took Torren and Teyla"

Rodney led him to a seat. "Sheppard I think you should sit down?"

John sat down and looked at him curiously. "Okay. What is going on?"

"That was twenty years ago." Rodney said gently.

"Do you mean I've been in a coma for the last twenty years?" John asked. He was in absolute shock by what, he had just heard, but he sensed that there was more to it.

Rodney handed him a mirror. "Why don't you take a look in the mirror?" he suggested.

He took the mirror and looked into it; he was shocked by what he saw. "What the _hell_ is going _on _McKay?" He growled.

He was old, his hair was grey and he was shorter than he had been, but the face staring back at him was unmistakable; it was Dave's, the dark Armani suit should have given it away a lot sooner. "Why the hell do I look like an old Dave, McKay?" He asked his anger rising.

"Well a month ago we discovered a time travel device. The only problem is it lets a person's consciousness travel into the past, but not their physical body. We did however discover that a person can travel into the past and switch consciousness with another person, usually their own past selves."

"McKay what happened to me in the past, why aren't I in my future body?" John asked, looking anxious. He had a fair idea what Rodney was going to say, but he had to ask.

Rodney took a deep breath before speaking. "You died twenty years ago John."

"What happened?" John whispered.

"You were still weak after being shot and the doctors were considering sending you back to earth. We worked hard to improve the Iratus compound and when we thought it was ready we injected you with it, but it didn't make any difference, you had a massive seizure and died within twenty minutes."

"McKay I'm totally confused, if I'm dead then how could Dave end up in my body in the past?" He paused to consider the question himself. "Unless you sent Dave Back earlier before I died?"

"Yes we sent him back a week before you died." Rodney explained.

There was one question that John had to ask, even though he knew what the answer would be. "What happened to Teyla and Torren?"

"We found Teyla about a month after you had died and she was dead. We found Lt Smith's body as well; apparently he had been working with Kanaan and had outlived his usefulness. Kanaan had picked up and left taking Torren with him. It took us twenty years to track Kanaan down and kill him. Todd had the pleasure of shooting him with Ronan's gun."

"Is Todd still around the place then?"

"Yes we are at peace with the wraith. Todd continued to help us to distribute the antivirus to as many hives as he could, this led to civil war amongst the wraith; those that would not take part in the program were killed by their fellow wraith. A treaty was signed ten years ago now and humans and Wraith live in peace."

"Did you find Torren?" John asked the worry evident in his voice.

Rodney looked at John and a look of sadness passed over his face. "We found Torren when we found Kanaan. Torren's mind has been so manipulated by Kanaan over the years that when we killed Kanaan there was nothing left. He's just an empty shell."

John looked at Rodney with anguish in his eyes. The son he'd lost so many years ago was nothing, because of one sick twisted man. "Where is he now?" He whispered.

"He's in the infirmary. "He's not doing too well John we don't think he'll survive.

"So you brought me to the future to try and talk to Torren?"

"No we brought you to the future to change the past. We know where Teyla and Torren were at the time you died; we have also tested and perfected the healing compound over the years. The doctors were very close. They just have to make a minor adjustment and they can use it to heal you. I can give you instructions for the correct formula and dosage. The wounds don't heal as quickly as the original compound does, but recovery time should be cut in half."

"McKay what else happens if events unfold the way they have?"

"Kanaan stumbled on to a few of Michael's secret labs, so basically he picked up where Michael left off. He was trying to create a superhuman and was experimenting on human and wraith alike to achieve his goal. He actually succeeded and we are at war with a race of super beings. General Lorne and Colonel Teldy, along with Mr Coolidge, have done and incredible job of keeping Atlantis safe, but the rest of the Galaxy is suffering. By stopping Kanaan in the past we could save millions of lives."

"Coolidge?" John questioned.

"Yes he took over Atlantis a year after you died. Woolsey resigned, he'd had enough of life in the Pegasus Galaxy and went back to work for the IOA on earth. Nobody was happy with Coolidge to begin with, but he turned out to be as good a leader as Woolsey was. He had a fantastic Second in command to keep him on the right path though."

"Yes I always thought that Lorne would rise to the occasion if he was given more responsibility." John commented.

"It wasn't Lorne, he became the military commander a month after you died, but Coolidge wanted a civilian as his second in command." Rodney explained.

"Who did he choose then?" John asked curiously.

"Dave." Rodney spluttered out.

"Speaking of Dave, why the hell did you let my brother risk his life, by going back in time to end up in my comatose body?"

"He was a mess after you died and when they found Teyla dead he slipped into a deep depression. We thought we were going to lose him too at one point. If it wasn't for Jane I think we would have. He's spent years funding my research, so that we could do something to change the past."

"Jane?" John asked him with confusion.

"Jane Raven, she was the child care worker back then, she's now the principal of our school. They were married a year after they found Teyla dead and they now have three children. John's eighteen, Teyla who's sixteen, and Patrick who is twelve."

John ran his hand through his hair only it wasn't his hair it was Dave's. This was all very weird. What if they messed with the timeline and Dave and Jane never got together, would Dave's children ever be born. He hated time travel.

"What happened with you and Keller, did you end up getting married."

"We postponed our wedding, because we couldn't get married so soon after losing such close friends. We now have two beautiful children. Carson's ten and Elizabeth is eight."

There was panic in John's eyes as he asked "Rodney did something happen to Carson?"

I'm sorry he died five years ago in a battle with one of the Super humans that Kanaan had created."

John put his hands over his face. He really didn't know what to say or do. One thing for certain was that despite some good things in this time line, it really sucked. He had to go back and do something, for all their sakes. He thought of his first born son and what he would have to endure if he didn't do something. He knew what he had to do, but first he had to do one thing.

"I'm sorry that some of these stories don't have happier endings." Rodney whispered.

"Can I see Torren?"

Rodney nodded. "I'll take you to him now."

When they entered the infirmary a few minutes later John noticed that it hadn't changed much. Jennifer was in her office with a young woman that looked to be in her mid-twenties. She was tall with fair skin, long blonde hair pulled into a bun and the most amazing blue eyes.

"Good afternoon Mr Sheppard." The young woman said, not realising that it was John.

John nodded at the young woman, as she passed him. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Jennifer came out of her office. She looked exactly the same as she had twenty years ago.

"Dr Keller, It's good to see you." John greeted her.

Jennifer looked closely at him, before her eyes lit up. "Colonel Sheppard is that you?"

"Sure is Doc, how's it going." John smiled his crooked grin, as he replied.

Jennifer ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "It is so good to see you. Rodney was a mess after you and Teyla died. We all were. And it's Dr Keller-McKay these days, but most people still call me Doc."

"Who was the young lady with you a few minutes ago, I vaguely remember the face?" John asked. There was confusion evident in his eyes.

"That is Sally Smith, or should I say Dr Sally smith. She just received her medical degree last year."

"Is her mom still alive? If I remember rightly her mother was pregnant the last time I saw her." John asked.

"Jodie, Sally's mother didn't fare to well after her husband's death. She died during child birth and the baby didn't survive long after. Sally although she was still young was quite distraught, she'd lost her mother and father and her best friend in a space of two months. Rodney and I took her in and raised her as our own." Jennifer explained.

John knew who her best friend was and he was the only person who could put this whole mess right. "Torren was her best friend." John surmised.

Jennifer nodded and led him into the room that Torren was in.

John got a shock when he saw his son; Torren was just staring into space totally unresponsive to anything that was going on around him.

Sally was sitting beside his bedside holding his hand, all the while willing him to say something, anything. Even if he moved his head it would be a sign that he was aware of what was going on around him.

John walked in and put his hand on Sally's shoulder. "Can I have a moment with Torren please?" John asked, looking at his son with sadness.

She nodded at got up and left the room. John sat down in the seat that she had just vacated. "Hello T.J., It's Dad and I'm going to sit with you for a while. Is that okay?"

He looked at him and saw so much of Teyla in him, he had the same copper skin and the enormous brown eyes that his mother had, but his hair looked strangely like his hair, which was odd because he wasn't his biological father.

John settled in, he was going to be there for his son, even if he wasn't twenty years ago. He knew that if he changed the timeline, that this Torren would never exist, but for now this Torren needed his Dad.

John sat there for a long while figuring out what he was going to say to his son. "I'm so sorry son; I should have seen this coming. Kanaan should never have been allowed to leave Earth when we went back to Pegasus. Please let me know that you are going to be alright. Sally is here waiting for you. She really missed for you all those years." Whether Torren heard him or not he didn't know, because Torren just stared into space.

John was asleep with his head resting on the side of Torrens bed when he felt movement. He looked up to see that Torren was staring at him.

John looked at his son and spoke gently to him. "Hey Pal, how are you feeling."

Torrens grip tightened around his hand. "Daddy?" He whispered, with tears brimming in his eyes.

John stood up and looked his son in the eye. "I'm here, buddy and I'm not going anywhere."

"Kanaan's been messing with my mind for so long, that I don't know what is real any longer. Are you really here, or am I imagining it?"

"I'm real buddy; Kanaan is dead and won't be messing with your mind any longer."

"I love you Dad." Torren said and then fell asleep.

John bit his bottom lip trying to fight back tears, this was heart wrenching. This man may never exist. The man that will take his place will grow up in a totally different set of circumstances if he changed the time line. What right did he have to do that, what right did he have to play God.

He got up and left the room, he really needed to chat with McKay. He passed Sally along the way and spoke to her. "You can go and sit with him now. He's asleep at the moment, but he did wake up for a while earlier."

"Thank you Colonel Sheppard." She said, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome Dr Smith."

Jennifer looked up as John walked into her office. "She guessed who you were, I didn't tell her. She's highly intelligent and has the ancient gene; Rodney's told her about the ancient time travel device."

"She seems like a lovely young lady. I only hope that she and Torren can be friends, despite the last twenty years."

"I will make sure it happens, Colonel."

"Thanks Doc, now I really need to be getting back. Where's Rodney?"

"He went back to his lab, to do some more work."

"Well I should get back; I'll see you in the past Doc." John smiled at her as he walked away.

"I look forward to it, or should I say backward to it." She smirked.

Five minutes later, he arrived back in Rodney's lab. "How's the kid." Rodney asked.

"Responsive and he's with Sally. I hope things work out for them, but I'm confused, if I go back and make changes, won't this timeline cease to exist?"

Rodney looked at him and smirked. "It will continue to exist, but as an alternate timeline. It will become an alternate reality."

"Okay now I'm getting a headache. I have one last question, before I go back. What happened to Ronan?"

Rodney looked away as he spoke, "he was killed in the same battle as Carson, Todd was with him at the time and Ronan gifted him with his gun right before he died. He called Todd his brother."

John snorted. "Ronan and Todd brothers, I would like to see that."

"Well if you go back, you might just get the chance."

"Did I hear my name?" A familiar voice hissed.

John turned around to see the big wraith smiling at him, "Gee you haven't changed much in twenty years."

Todd walked up to him and looked him in the face scrupulously. "Is that you JJohn SShheppard?"

John used Dave's mouth to smile his crooked grin. "Sure is, I hear that you and Ronan were brothers."

"Ronan was an honourable man and we all miss him, as we have all missed you over the last twenty years." Todd smiled, showing his crooked yellow teeth.

"Did Ronan and Amelia ever get married?" John asked.

"Yes they got married a year after us. They never had children though. I don't know why, they never talked about it. They were a brilliant Aunt and uncle to everyone else's kids though."

"Well I guess I'd better get back and change the timeline then." John suggested.

Rodney came up to him and gave him the information he needed. "Good luck. Once you get back try your best to wake up and give Jenn the information for the Iratus compound, I think if you give Lorne the co-ordinates to find Torren and Teyla, they should be able to get on to it straight away."

John nodded and hugged old Rodney and before he knew it Todd was giving him a hug. "Good luck JJohn SShheppard."

John nodded, before he went back he really felt as if he needed to say something. "Pegasus is my home, our home. I feel it's time I fought for it again."

He stood still as Rodney waved a mysterious device over him, it started to hum and glow blue and then there was a brilliant flash of bright light and he was in the darkness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was coalescing in the darkness when he heard a voice, "John, John."

"Who is that?" John whispered.

"It is Atlantis."

"Why am I in the darkness? I'm supposed to be waking up." John asked.

"You will wake up in time John." Atlantis soothed him.

"I have to wake up. I have to change the future, I cannot die. I will not let Teyla and Torren die."

"There is something I need to show you John Sheppard. That was a glimpse of one possible future, I can show you another."

"Will it take long, because I really need to wake up now?"

"It will not take long, just relax and follow me?"

John closed his eyes and followed her voice, up ahead he saw a brilliant white light, and he turned and headed towards it.

**TBC…**

I **hope you're enjoying the story so far. Don't forget that I really enjoy reading your reviews and comments.**


	6. Chapter 6: A glimpse

**Warning: This chapter is really sad and you might need your tissues.**

**Chapter 6: A glimpse.**

It had been three days since the meeting with Mr Woolsey and still John lay in a coma. There was still no indication that he would wake anytime soon. Teyla and Torren were still missing and they'd almost given up hope of John waking up ever again, or of them ever finding Teyla or Torren alive.

Dave and Jane were sitting by John's bedside again. It seemed that was all they ever did when they were not working or eating, they barely ever slept these days, because Dave wanted to be by John's bedside and Jane refused to leave Dave and John alone.

Jane hadn't known Dave for long, but she was fairly sure that he was the one for her. She absolutely loved his devotion to his family. She wondered what would happen if they never found Torren or Teyla or if John never woke up. She put those thoughts aside and focused on John. She really wanted to get to know Dave's little brother a bit better, because she hoped that one day he would be her brother in law.

She smiled down at John and took his hand, it was ice cold and she rubbed it to try and warm it up. All of a sudden, she felt a twitch. It was as if John was trying to squeeze her hand. "Dave did you see that, John just moved."

Dave took his other hand and he felt him twitching too. "I certainly felt that."

"I'll go and get Doctor Beckett." Jane suggested and left the room.

Dave leant down and whispered in John's ear. "Hey little brother if you can hear me squeeze my hand." He felt John squeeze his hand again. "That's it little brothers start waking up; I've missed that mischievous look in those hazel eyes of yours."

"How's my patient doing?" Carson asked, as he entered the room and started to take John's vitals.

"I think I felt him squeeze my hand." Dave told Carson, still holding John's hand.

Carson checked his brain wave patterns, "aye that's a real possibility. It looks as if he's coming out of the coma. It may take him a while to wake up, but the good news is that he should wake up very soon." Carson told them a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Thanks doc." Dave told Carson, giving him a big hug. "Thanks for everything."

"Aye laddie, now why don't you take this lovely lady for something to eat and then go to bed?" Carson suggested.

Dave blushed and took Jane's hand and rushed out of the room.

What a lovely couple Carson thought. He had only had a chance for a handful of dates with Rebekah and things were going well between them, but he was just far too busy with Colonel Sheppard's medical needs right now, to spend as much time with her as he would have liked.

"Colonel you'd better wake up soon, because I would really like some time for my girlfriend." Carson smiled, that was the first time that he'd ever referred to Rebekah as his girlfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John left the darkness that was surrounding him and approached the white light; finally he stepped through, to find himself at some type of graduation.

"Where am I?" John asked, looking around with a confused look on his face.

"Just watch, all will be made clear in time." Atlantis whispered to him.

John turned to the front and watched as a man walked to the podium to give an address. It appeared this man was a college dean and that they were on earth. He looked closer at the buildings in the back ground and he realised that he was at Harvard.

Finally the dean finished his speech and he started calling the names of the graduating class.

When they called out the name of Torren Sheppard to receive his doctorate in astrophysics, he noticed him being surrounded by his family, Teyla was there and she was the same as she was the last time he'd laid eyes on her. There were also three other children with her, a boy and a girl that would have been around twenty. The boy was the splitting image of him, only he had Teyla's brown eyes. The girl was the splitting image of Teyla, only with his hazel eyes and his unruly hair. Looking closer he realised that these were his twins.

He looked at the younger girl who was about seventeen or eighteen and realised that she was also a Sheppard, she was a mixture of both of them. She had long dark hair and Hazel eyes and the fairest skin he had ever seen.

He looked up at an older version of himself hugging his firstborn son. He was exactly the same, but with grey hair and a few more wrinkles. He looked happy and proud.

He looked to the front as the dean announced another name; It was Sally Smith, she stood up to receive her Medical Doctorate and then her mother was there hugging her with a boy that looked about nineteen alongside her. Very soon Torren was congratulating her as well and what John saw next shocked him, Torren leant in to kiss Sally on the lips.

John stood there watching the scene unfold trying to hold back tears. This was the future he wanted; this was the future he knew he had to fight for.

Atlantis whispered in his ear again. "Do you wish to see more?"

John just nodded. If there was more he wanted to see it.

The bright light appeared again and John walked through it to find himself in Atlantis' gate room. The older version of himself was in front of the gate and Torren was standing off to the side with his brother and Sally's brother standing next to him. He turned his head to see, bride's maid's heading down the aisle and they were his two daughters. Next came the bride, he wasn't really surprised by what he saw. It was Sally Smith and it appeared to be Torren and Sally's wedding day.

He looked on, as his older self-began to speak. "For those of you who don't know me I am General John Sheppard and Torren is my first born son."

In the front row he saw Teyla sitting next to Dave, sitting next to him was Jane and next to her sat three teenagers. In the row behind sat, Carson and Rebekah, with two teenagers sitting next to them. In the same row were Rodney and Jennifer, with two children sitting next to them and finally behind them sat Ronan and Amelia with two children sitting next to them.

John was so totally shocked that the tears which were threatening to fall finally fell. This was all too much for him, he had to get back and restore this timeline.

Atlantis whispered to him again. "I have one more thing to show you, if you're up to it."

John just nodded, the tears still running down his face.

He walked towards the light again and this time he found himself in the infirmary.

Looking across the room he saw Sally laying in a bed a little crib lay next to her with a name on it. Looking closer, he saw that the name on the crib read baby Sheppard. A minute later Torren came in holding a baby, he handed it over to Sally with tears in his eyes.

Torren spoke to his wife. "He looks just like his mother."

Sally looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes and Torren leant down to kiss her.

There was a knock at the door and Teyla came in with his older self.

"Where's my first grandchild?" His older self asked.

Sally passed the baby to him.

He looked down at the baby "Hay pal how are you? I'm your grandad and this lovely lady standing next to me is your grandmother." His older-self passed the baby to older Teyla.

Teyla looked down at the baby lovingly. "Have you chosen a name for him yet?"

It was Sally who answered. "We have named him after his grandfather and father. His name is John Torren Sheppard."

Dave came in at that moment with Jane. "Where's our great nephew?"

Teyla passed him to Dave. "This is John Torren Sheppard."

John stood there trying to fight tears again; he didn't need to see anymore, he'd seen enough. "I want to go back now." He whispered.

Atlantis whispered to him. "That is one possible future, but if you wake up and fight, the chances of this time line existing are increased. Go and fight for your future, fight for the future you want."

John nodded and walked towards the light again, he knew what he had to do, he had to fight for the future, for his future and for all their futures.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been twenty four hours since John had come out of his coma and he was still asleep. Dave and Jane were sitting with him again after spending the last day together. Dave knew she was the one for him and when John woke up and Teyla was found he was going to ask him to marry him, after all they weren't getting any younger.

Dave was sitting talking to his brother when he noticed John opening his eyes, there were tears streaming down John's face, as he started to mumble. "Teyla, Torren, I have to change the future."

Dave leant down to look in his eyes. "John its Dave, what are you trying to say?" 

John whispered in his ear. "I know where Teyla and Torren are. I have to tell someone."

Jane looked over at Dave. "I'll go and get Dr Beckett." She said.

Dave looked in John's eyes again, "stay with me little brother?"

John looked into Dave's eyes, "healing compound I have the correct formula. Get a pencil and right it down." John spoke in between laboured breaths.

Dave pulled a pen and paper out of his pocket and John whispered the formula in his ear. He also whispered the gate address and co-ordinates where they would find Teyla and Torren, "hurry or they'll be dead." He whispered before he closed his eyes and fell sleep again.

"How's my patient?" Carson asked, as he walked into the room.

"He's asleep again, but he did give me the co-ordinates to find Teyla and Torren, as well as a formula for the Iratus healing compound." Dave explained.

Dave showed Carson the paper with the information that John had given him.

Carson tapped his radio.

"Mr Woolsey its Carson here, I know where to find Torren and Teyla."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was just about to leave his office for lunch when the call from Carson came in.

"_Mr Woolsey its Carson here, I know where to find Torren and Teyla."_

"Where did you get that information from?"

"_I know it sounds strange, but Colonel Sheppard woke up and gave Dave a gate address and co-ordinates."_

"Can I talk to Colonel Sheppard?"

"_No he's asleep again. He also gave Dave and adjusted formula for the Iratus healing compound and it actually looks as if it might work."_

"Meet me in my office in twenty minutes, with the co-ordinates that Colonel Sheppard gave you, Woolsey out.

Woolsey tapped his earpiece again and contacted Rodney, Ronan, Jennifer and Lorne and told them to meet him in his office in twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting in Woolsey's office.

Rodney spoke up first in and agitated voice. "Why have I been called here, I'm still trying to research the healing compound. It is still our best hope of healing Sheppard."

"Relax Rodney, John has already given us that information," Carson told him," and before you say anything I don't know how he got hold of it. He fell asleep again before I had a chance to ask him anything."

Dave spoke next. "He also gave us a gate address and co-ordinates where we can find Teyla and Torren."

Woolsey looked at both of them. "How can this be possible?"

Rodney looked at him, as if it was a stupid question. "We live in a flying city which has an AI and many dangerous artefacts, which do who knows what. Not to mention life sucking aliens that can drain the life out of you with their bare hands. We can travel to other planets and galaxies using wormholes, so I really don't think we need that ask that question." Rodney took a deep breath now that he had finished his rant.

Woolsey just glared at him. "Okay then, what are we going to do about it?"

"We go and get Teyla and Torren back." Ronan grumbled.

"Well we've been searching for almost four weeks now and haven't found anything what have we got to lose? I say we have a look." Lorne suggested.

Jennifer looked at Carson, "I want to go over the information that Colonel Sheppard gave you for the Iratus formula, before we do anything with it."

"Aye I agree with you lass."

"Major Lorne, organise a team and meet in the gate room in one hour, we'll organise a MALP and see whether it is safe from the wraith, or if we can take a puddle jumper."

Lorne looked at Ronan and Ronan nodded.

Woolsey looked at them. "You all know what you have to do, you're dismissed."

Once everyone had left his office he tapped his com.

"Chuck can you contact Todd's hive for me?"

"_I'm on it Mr Woolsey, Chuck out."_

A few minutes later Todd's face appeared on his computer screen.

"_What can I do for you Mr Woolsey?"_

"We believe we know where Teyla and Torren are being held. Would you be willing to go and help find them?"

"_Definitely and if Kanaan has hurt them, I will kill him the first chance I get. He deserves that anyway, because of what he did to JJohn SShheppard."_

"You can kill him anyway you want." Woolsey stated.

"_Excellent, let me know when you're leaving."_

The transmission ended and Woolsey decided that it was finally time to go and get some lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was locked in her room and tied to the bed again. This had been happening for the last three and a half weeks on and off and she was really getting tired of it. She lay there wondering if her team would ever come or would she just die? He stomach was really beginning to hurt and she feared for her babies.

Torren was totally accepting of Kanaan now and he worshipped the ground, which he walked on. Would she ever get her precious son back?

Lt Smith had been killed by Kanaan saving her life and she hoped that she wouldn't go the same way anytime soon. To top it all off it looked as if Kanaan was ready to move to a different location.

The door opened and Kanaan walked through the door with Torren toddling along behind him. "You may visit with our son if you wish, then you will get up and wash the dishes after you have eaten. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your babies now would I?"

Kanaan untied her and Torren climbed onto the bed beside her. "Momma Kanaan took me to the forest today. He killed our dinner for tonight."

Torren's speech had improved incredibly over the time that they had been here and it worried her the things that her son was being exposed to. "Tell me why you love Kanaan, so much sweetheart?"

"Because he is my Daddy and you have to love your Daddy. Kanaan told me so."

"Well that isn't necessarily true Torren, you used to love John Sheppard as your Daddy and he loved you more than Kanaan has ever loved you and for all I know he might be dead now." Teyla tried to appeal to her two year old son.

"Why you say such mean things about Kanaan, he feeds you and lets you stay here, he really looks after you."

"What makes you think he looks after me? I'm tied up most of the time and I only get to see you once a day Torren."

"Daddy says that if you become his wife like he wants you too, you will not have to be tied up all the time. He also says that if you don't become his wife soon, he will kill you."

Teyla was shocked at what just came out of her two year olds mouth. "Do you think it is okay for Kanaan to say that to you, to tell you that he will kill your Momma?"

Torren shrugged and left the room calling for Kanaan.

Teyla just lay there in tears. What was she going to do? How was she going to get out of this one alive and how was she going to return her precious son to normal. As she lay there drifting off to sleep she heard gun fire, she really hoped it was John, or at least her team and they were there to get her and Torren out of there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan wandered into the gate room fifteen minutes early, he was eager to get Torren and Teyla back. He really missed them, as Teyla was one of the few people that really understood him. The other one was lying in the infirmary, thanks to Kanaan.

Todd and a few of his wraith transported down from their ship a few minutes later.

"Ah Ronnaaaan good it's, to see you again." Todd greeted him with a smile, showing his crooked yellow teeth.

Ronan nodded at him and the rest of the wraith. "Todd."

Five minutes later Dave walked up, all geared up and ready to go.

Ronan looked at Dave. "This could be dangerous; do you really want to come along?"

"Yes I do Torren and Teyla are my family and I need to help find them. I promised John once that if anything happened to him I would look after them. Now here's my chance." Dave said with determination in his voice.

"I will protect him if he is JJohn SShheppard's brother, then he is my brother as well and all of the SShheppards are honourable people, so I will kill Kanaan for what he has done to them." Todd growled.

Dave looked at Todd. "Thanks." He mumbled.

Jennifer came in a short time later with her medical bag. "I'm worried about Teyla and the babies. I'm really hoping that I won't be needed, but I'm coming anyway."

Dave walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Jennifer."

Rodney came in last, all geared up and ready to go. "Okay everyone we're taking a jumper, there is room to get one through the gate and then we'll have to walk once we come to the woods, Lorne's up in the jumper bay getting ready to go."

The all began the climb to the jumper bay; Woolsey stopped Ronan along the way, "bring them home."

Ronan nodded and headed to the jumper bay.

Once inside the bay they all headed for Jumper one. Lorne was already inside doing his pre-flight checks.

Rodney sat beside him, with Ronan and Dave sitting behind them, the Marines sat in the back with Todd and his wraith.

"Are we ready to go?" Lorne asked, looking at them all.

When they all nodded, he lowered the jumper into the gate room. Mr Woolsey nodded to them and the gate lit up and they went through, hopefully they would be bringing back Teyla and Torren.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the infirmary Carson was sitting with John when he took a turn for the worse. His breathing had started becoming progressively worse over the last couple of hours and Carson was worried that they might have to intubate again.

All of a sudden John's eyes shot open and he started to grasp for breath. Carson sat him up and started calling for a nurse. Marie rushed in all the while John was still gasping for breath.

"Bring me an intubation kit stat." Carson ordered.

Marie returned a few seconds later with the kit and Carson laid the head of the bed down and placed the laryngoscope In John's mouth. He then inserted the breathing tube down his throat; they then hooked it up to the ventilator.

"I want him under the scanner to check out his lung." Carson ordered.

They got him under the scanner and found that his lung was filling up with fluid again.

"I'm going to have to insert a drainage tube, can you page Dr Cole to come to the infirmary ASAP."

Marie nodded and did as Carson asked and five minutes later Dr Cole entered the infirmary and scrubbed up to help Carson. The procedure was delicate, but was successful.

Forty minutes later Carson was sitting by John's bedside again, he whispered in his ear. "Fight John. Ronan and the team should be back with the rest of your family soon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was floating in the darkness, when he heard Atlantis again. "John you have to fight." She whispered.

"It's too hard." John replied.

"Come, I Need to show you something?" She whispered.

John saw the light up ahead again and knew that he should follow her, but it all felt too hard.

"Come?" She whispered again.

John sighed and followed her towards the light. He didn't really want another glimpse of yet another future, but he followed her through the light anyway.

He found himself in the infirmary, Teyla was there looking a little beat up, but well enough. She was sitting weeping over his body.

"I'm sorry Teyla, but he's gone. You can stay for a while longer if you need to." Carson choked back tears, as he spoke.

"My darling John the love of my life, I don't know what I'm going to do without you near me. It grieves me that our children will not know their father; they will not know what a kind wonderful caring man you are. I love you John and I will never love another until the day I die." She leant down and kissed him on the cheek.

Dave came in next holding a sobbing Torren. "Where Daddy?" Torren asked in between sobs.

Dave tried to explain it to him, while trying to contain his own grief. "Daddy's body is still here, but his spirit has gone to heaven and he is looking down on us right now."

John stood watching the scene unfold in front of him choking back tears.

Dave put Torren down and took Teyla by the hand, "come on I'll take you to get something to eat?"

She followed him and looked back at his body for one last time.

Next Ronan came in and spoke to his body choking back tears. "Sheppard I've decided that I'm going to leave Atlantis. I don't want to be here any longer. Todd has offered me a chance to help him destroy the wraith once and for all, so I'm going with him. I just want you to know that you have always been my brother and this place will be unbearable without you here, so that is why I have to leave. I love you buddy and I'll never forget you."

Rodney came in next with Jennifer; both of them had tears streaming down their faces.

Rodney spoke first. "John I want you to know that you have always been my best friend. You totally brought me out of myself and gave me a chance to live an exciting life. You accepted me for who I was and this gave me the opportunity to become a better man. If I had never met you I wouldn't have friends and a beautiful fiancée now. You have made my life richer and it's going to be much poorer without you in it."

Jennifer spoke next. "John I just want you to know what a good friend you have become. I always said that you were good for Rodney, what I didn't tell you, was how good you were for me too. You encouraged me to have fun and loosen up. I'm really going to miss you John Sheppard."

Dave came in and sat by his bed again, the tears were falling down his face. "John It has been wonderful to have my little brother again, over the last few years and I don't know how I'm going to go on without you. I promise that I will do everything I can to protect and look after Teyla and the children. I really don't know what to do now. I don't know whether to stay in Atlantis or not, but I'll see what Teyla wants to do. I never got the chance to tell you that Jane and I are getting married. I think that I'll have to put the wedding on hold for a while, because it won't be the same without you. Goodbye little brother, I'll miss you." Dave bent down and kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Carson came in and spoke, the tears falling down his face as well. "John it has been and honour to get to know you over the last six years and this place won't be the same without you. I love you like a brother and you have always been there for me like a bother should be. I'm going to miss you John Sheppard."

Carson placed a sheet over his lifeless body and left the room.

John choked back tears. "What happens in this timeline, I don't want you to show me just tell me?"

"Your twins are born and grow up, but you're other daughter will never be born. Torren will still grow up to become and astrophysist and he'll still marry Sally smith and give you a grandson named John Torren. Everything else will still play out the same way, except Teyla will be alone for the rest of her days."

The tears were flowing freely now, "please I don't want to see anymore. What do I have to do?"

"These people love you John, you have to go back and fight, fight for the future that you want." Atlantis whispered.

John nodded and walked towards the bright light ahead of him.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue

**I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to update for a while, but I've been on vacation with my family. I will try and update every two or three days from now on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Rescue.**

The jumper exited the stargate into a large clearing, they saw a heavily wooded area up ahead and Lorne knew that he wouldn't be able to land in the woods, so he landed on the edge of the clearing.

Lorne started barking out orders, as he left the jumper. "Once we come upon the place their being held, Todd, can you and your wraith circle to the left. Ronan can you and two of the marines circle to the right. Doc, Dave we will wait for the all clear before we enter and look for Teyla and Torren. If you see Kanaan, do not hesitate to kill him, he's caused enough trouble for the Sheppard family. Rodney I need you to stay with the jumper in case we need to leave quickly. Does everyone understand?"

Todd barred his teeth. "With pleasure."

Ronan just growled and the rest of them nodded and began to walk towards the location that John had given them.

On approaching an old house Todd and his wraith circled left and took out two guards, ten minutes later they were at the front door.

Ronan and the marines came in from the other direction and took out four more guards, before they wound up near the front of the house.

Lorne whispered to the group gathered around the side of the house, "I'll go in first, Ronan and Todd take our six, I want the other wraith and marines out here, in case Kanaan tries to escape. Doc, Dave you come in between me and Ronan. Does everyone understand?"

They all nodded and Lorne walked slowly towards the front door followed, by Dr Keller and Dave, with Todd and Ronan bringing up the rear.

Lorne gently opened the door and walked inside, he indicated for the others to stay outside at this point. Looking around he realised that the place was practically deserted. There were boxes everywhere, as if someone was packing up to leave. He motioned behind him for the others to follow him inside.

Lorne walked along a passageway, until he heard voices. He motioned the others to stop behind him, realising that the voices belonged to Torren and Kanaan.

"Torren we are going to move tomorrow, so that now one will ever find us." Kanaan told the boy.

"Is Momma coming with us?" Torren asked.

"We may have to kill her, if she doesn't agree to be my wife." Kanaan told him with bitterness in his voice.

"Okay, I understand." Torren replied with no emotion in his voice.

"That's a good boy Torren, now let's get to bed you have a very busy day tomorrow."

"Pick me up and carry me to bed Daddy."

Listening to the conversation on the other side of the door was more than Ronan could take, he was about to barge through the door when Todd beat him too it.

The others soon followed behind to find that Kanaan had Torren in his arms with a gun to his head.

"I will kill him." Kanaan told them. "After all what have I got to lose?"

"And what do you think they'll do to you?" Dave asked him inching closer.

"Ah David Sheppard, how is your dear brother, I suspect that he's dead right now, which is why I intend to kill the rest of your family right in front of your face."

Dave had his eye on Ronan who was slowly moving around behind Kanaan, he knew that he had to keep him talking. Torren had his eyes on Kanaan all the time this was going on. He knew that something was happening and that he should stay quiet.

"I'm sorry to tell you that John is very much alive and we _will_ take Torren and Teyla home alive!" He told him forcefully.

Kanaan just started laughing. "And they call me delusional?"

All of a sudden there was a flash of light as Ronan's weapon was discharged, Kanaan fell forward and Dave rushed forward to grab Torren from his arms before he hit the ground. As soon as Kanaan hit the ground Torren went limp in Dave's arms.

"Is Kanaan dead?" Dave asked looking worried.

Ronan nodded and started to move towards the back of the house looking for Teyla; Dave put Torren on the couch in the corner of the room and asked Jennifer to examine him, then he followed Ronan out of the room. Lorne and Todd followed them.

They came to a locked door towards the back of the house, Dave put his ear to the door and he heard sobbing.

"She's in here." Dave told them trying the door.

Ronan pushed past him and smashed the door open with his foot, Dave rushed in the room beside him and found Teyla tied to a bed. She was openly sobbing, when Dave approached the bed.

Dave started to untie the bindings on her wrists and Ronan started to untie her ankles.

"Teyla its Dave, we have come to get you out of here."

"I think I'm losing my babies." Teyla told him, as she curled into a foetal position and held her stomach.

Ronan picked her up and started to head towards the door. "Don't worry Doc Keller is here and she won't let anything happen to them." Ronan soothed.

Dave rushed into the living area, where Jennifer was sitting holding Torren in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Dave asked, fearing the worse.

"No he's unconscious, but I do need to get him back to Atlantis and perform some brain scans."

"Ronan has found Teyla and she says, she thinks she's losing her babies." Dave explained the worry evident in his voice.

It was Lorne who spoke next. "Doc, Dave you get Torren and Teyla out of here, Ronan and Todd will go with you. Get them back to Atlantis as soon as possible. I'll stay here with the rest of the wraith and the marines to secure the area."

They all nodded and Jennifer picked Torren up and Ronan gently placed Teyla in Dave's arms. Ronan and Todd followed behind their guns ready for trouble.

Once they'd reached the jumper Dave lay Teyla on one of the back seats, once Jennifer had given Torren off to Dave, she knelt beside Teyla and started and examination of her.

"Teyla, you have to tell me where it hurts?"

Teyla tried to point to the area it was hurting. Jennifer was worried, she hoped that she wasn't losing the babies, but until she got her back to Atlantis and examined her thoroughly she couldn't be sure.

"Rodney, get us out of here now and radio Atlantis that we have a medical emergency."

Rodney had the jumper in the air and was heading towards Atlantis within a few minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson was sitting in the ICU when the call came in, that there was a medical emergency. John had slipped into a coma again and Carson didn't want to leave him alone, as his vitals seemed to be all over the place. He asked Dr Cole to keep an eye on him while he headed for the jumper bay to see what the emergency was.

He waited outside the jumper bay with two gurneys and medical teams, waiting for the jumper to land.

A few minutes later the jumper landed, once the back of the jumper was lowered Carson rushed in to see what was happening.

"Carson can you take Torren to the infirmary, I need a readout on his brain activity. His vitals are normal, so I think he's just unconscious." Jennifer explained to him. "Ronan, can you lift Teyla on to a gurney, so I can get her to the infirmary stat?"

Ronan gently lifted a sobbing Teyla onto the gurney and the rush to the infirmary began.

Once they were in the infirmary, Dave, Ronan and Rodney were ushered to the waiting area, so that Jennifer could begin her examination of Teyla.

"Teyla, do you know if you've had any bleeding?" Jennifer asked her gently, while taking her blood pressure and heart rate.

Teyla nodded and tried to speak in between her sobs. "Yes it started yesterday morning."

"Okay, I'm going to perform an ultrasound and hook you up to a foetal heart monitor, to see how things are." Jennifer soothed.

Jennifer wheeled her into the other room to perform the ultrasound. Carson had just finished attaching Torren to an ancient device to perform a brain scan.

"How does it look Carson?" Teyla asked him, between sobs.

"His brain activity seems to be that of a normal two year old boy at the moment, but we will continue to monitor it." Carson reassured her.

Teyla asked him the question that she had wanted to ask since they had found her. "Carson is John alive? She asked with a shaky voice.

"Aye he is, but he's just slipped into a coma. I will explain once you've been checked out thoroughly."

Teyla nodded, her sobs becoming louder at the news that Carson had just given her.

Jennifer hooked her up to the foetal heart monitor and performed an ultrasound. As the black and white picture came up on the screen, she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, her babies were still there and they still had a heartbeat.

The tears flowed down her cheeks, as Jennifer took her hand. "They look to be well and their heartbeat in strong." Jennifer reassured her. "I would like to keep you here for a week or so to make sure that everything stays that way. Torren can stay with you, as we need to make sure he is okay as well."

"When can I see John?" Teyla practically begged.

"I will take you in a wheelchair and you can stay for a few minutes, because I don't want you to be sitting up any longer than you have to okay?" Jennifer suggested soothingly

A few minutes later Jennifer wheeled Teyla into the ICU, Teyla was shocked by what she saw, he had been intubated again and his shoulder was heavily bandaged as was his torso, He was as white as a sheet and he had and IV in each arm.

"What happened to him?" Teyla whispered.

"He was shot in the shoulder and it caused massive bone, muscle and ligament damage. He was shot in the stomach and it caused massive internal bleeding and damage. His heart stopped on the way back to Atlantis and Carson had to perform CPR on him, which broke one of his ribs, which punctured a lung and we had to intubate to keep him breathing, once we'd started his heart again. He slipped into a coma almost four weeks ago now, he did come out of it for a while, but he slipped back into a coma while we were rescuing you."

She stood up and kissed him on the cheeks, "I'm here now my love, Torren and the babies are safe too. You can wake up now."

"Come on let's get you in a settled in a bed next to Torren." Jennifer suggested as she wheeled her out of the room.

Once Teyla was settled next to Torren and sleeping soundly, she walked out to the waiting area to tell Teyla's friends what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was floating in a sea of blackness again when he heard Atlantis speak. "John, why aren't you fighting?"

"It's too hard without Teyla here. I don't want to live without Teyla and Torren doesn't want me or need me."

"Your wrong John Sheppard, that little boy needs you more than ever. Although he will grow up to achieve great things without you, he will never be all that he can be without you by his side and don't forget that one of your daughters will never be born."

"Big deal, who cares." John muttered.

Atlantis paused before speaking again. "Teyla and Torren have returned and they need you, so fight for them."

John felt himself falling towards the darkness again Atlantis' final words echoing in his ears, "Fight for them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney and Ronan were pacing when Jennifer entered the waiting room, Dave was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and Jane was sitting next to him.

Stopping his pacing in front of Jennifer Rodney asked. "How are they?"

"Torren's brain waves appear to be the same as any other normal two year old boy, but he is still unconscious. We'll continue to monitor him; we'll need to see what he is like when he wakes up. Teyla and the babies are fine, but she'll need constant bed rest for a week or two and unfortunately while we were off rescuing Teyla and Torren, John slipped into a coma again." Jennifer explained with sorrow.

"Can we see them?" Ronan mumbled.

"Yes you can, but only one person can sit with them at a time."

They all nodded and Jennifer led the way to Teyla and Torren's bedside. Teyla was still asleep and Torren was still unconscious. Teyla looked a little beat up and her wrists were rubbed raw from where she had been tied up, but other than that she looked okay.

"I'll sit with them first." Ronan announced.

"I'm going to my lab then." Rodney announced.

"I'm going to sit with John. "Dave told them, walking off towards the ICU. "Jane, are you coming with me?"

She nodded and followed him towards the ICU. They arrived and sat down and held John's hands.

Dave leant down to whisper in his ear. "Little brother Teyla and Torren are back on Atlantis, they both seem to be fine. The babies are fine as well, when you're feeling better, I'm sure you can see them, as I know that they'd love to see you."

At that moment John's eyes shot open and he started to gag on the tube down his throat, John tried to remove it, but Dave grabbed his hands and held them down.

"I'll go and get a Doctor." Jane told him, and left the room.

"John, you have a tube down your throat and it's helping you breathe, please do not struggle." Dave soothed, while still holding his arms.

"What's happening?" Carson asked, entering the room

"He's choking Doc." Dave told the Doctor.

Carson injected a sedative into John's IV port and watched as his patient settled down to sleep again.

"What was that?" Jane asked Carson with a worried look on her face.

"It's okay; patients that awake with a breathing tube down their throat often struggle. I've sedated him for now. We'll keep an eye on him and hopefully we'll be able to wean him off the ventilator soon." Carson explained.

"Does this mean he's out of the coma?" Dave asked hopefully.

"Aye it's a good sign lad. I'll be in my office if you need anything." Carson told them, walking out of the room.

"Sleep for a while longer little brother and then when you wake up you'll have that stupid tube out of your throat and you'll be able to see your family." Dave said, sitting next to him and holding his hand.

Jane sat on the other side of John and held his other hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John struggled to escape the darkness and he managed to open his eyes and look around, before he felt the obstruction in his throat. His first thought was to try and get it out, but he couldn't move his arm. He gagged as he tried to suck in precious oxygen, his chest felt heavy, like an elephant was sitting on him, he was becoming dizzy and his pain level had notched up several levels, just as he thought he was about suffocate he felt a cool, soothing liquid flow through his veins and he let the darkness take him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey headed down one of the passageways in the crew quarters section, he was not happy with the task he had to perform. Arriving at the quarters he was looking for he took in a deep breath and knocked.

A four year old opened the door, "hello Sally is your mother there?"

Sally nodded and ran off to get her mother. A few minutes later a very pregnant Jodie Smith came to the door.

She looked at Mr Woolsey with tears forming in her eyes, she had a fair idea what he was there for, and so before Woolsey had a chance to speak she asked the question.

"Have you found Peter?"

Woolsey took a deep breath before answering. "Yes and I'm sorry to inform you that he was found dead, we think that Kanaan killed him a few weeks ago."

Jodie let the tears fall, as Woolsey helped her sit down. "Would you like me to contact anyone for you?"

A little voice spoke from across the room. "Did they find Torren and his mom?"

"Yes and they are both in the infirmary recovering." Woolsey answered the little girl.

She nodded and went and sat with her mother and started crying herself. She was happy that Torren was back; after all he was her best friend, but she'd lost her father.

"Can you please send Dr Keller over? I think my waters have broken and I'm going into labour and it's a month too early." She sobbed

Woolsey tapped his earpiece.

"Dr Keller, can you please come to the Smith's quarters? Mrs Smith appears to be in labour and apparently it's a month too early."

"_Can she make it to the infirmary?"_

Woolsey looked at the weeping woman and decided not to ask, she was way too distressed to go anywhere under her own steam at the moment.

"No I don't think so." Woolsey answered.

"_Okay I'm on my way; I'll bring a gurney, Keller out."_

"I'll stay until you get here, Woolsey out."

Woolsey looked at the distraught woman, "Mrs Smith, Dr Keller is on her way, she should be here shortly, and I will stay with you until then."

"Thank you Mr Woolsey." She looked at him and asked the question she'd wanted to ask since he'd entered the room. "Is it true, he was working with Kanaan? Did he help to kidnap Teyla and Torren?"

Woolsey looked at her with compassion. "I honestly don't know at this point, we haven't had a chance to speak to Teyla or Torren as yet."

"How is Colonel Sheppard?"

"He is in a coma again and unresponsive."

"I'm so sorry, they're good people; the Sheppard's are. This should have never happened to them." Jodie sobbed.

"I want you the understand Mrs Smith none of this is your fault."

"I was the one gossiping about them." She confessed, her face contorted in pain as a contraction hit.

"It's still not your fault." Woolsey soothed.

Sally spoke up. "I love you mommy and we'll get through it together." She started stroking her mother's hand.

"Thank you Sally and I love you too sweetheart."

They sat there clinging to one another until Jennifer came into the room with a gurney.

After helping Jodie onto the gurney, she looked down at Sally. "You can come with us, but you need to do what my nurses ask you too okay?"

She nodded. "Can I sit with Torren?"

"Yes you may for a little while," Jennifer replied.

Jennifer started to push the gurney towards the infirmary and Sally walked alongside. Jennifer saw that she was having trouble keeping up, so she put her on the gurney alongside her mother and Sally cuddled up to her.

Arriving in the infirmary Jennifer lifted Sally of the gurney and directed her to where Torren was laying. She then wheeled Jodie into another room.

Sally climbed up on the bed next Torren careful not to move disturb any of the wires. Carson came in and was about to chase her out, when he heard her speak to Torren.

"Please be okay Torren, you're my best friend and I need my best friend now, you see my Daddy has died and my mommy's having her baby and I've now where to go."

Carson was just about moved to tears, by this speech. "Why don't we get you settled in the bed next to Torren? I'm sure he'll want his best friend with him when he wakes up."

Ronan looked over from Teyla's bed side; there was compassion in his eyes. "I'll keep an eye on her Doc."

"Thanks Laddie, I need to see how Colonel Sheppard is and then I should check on the girl's mother." Carson took Sally's hand and spoke to her. "I'm going to check on your mom. How about you stay here with Ronan and Torren?"

Sally nodded and cuddled up to Torren and closed hers eyes. "You can sleep there for now lassie and later I'll put you in a separate bed okay?"

Sally never heard him finish that sentence, because she was fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John struggled to escape the darkness a second time and he managed to open his eyes. As he began to look around he felt the obstruction in his throat. His first thought was to try and get it out, but he couldn't move his arm. He gagged as he tried to suck in precious oxygen, his chest felt heavy, like an elephant was sitting on him, he was becoming dizzy and his pain level had notched up several levels, just as he thought he was about suffocate, he heard a voice, he knew that voice, maybe he should listen to what that voice was telling him to do. He stopped struggling and listened to the voice, which belonged to none other than Carson Beckett.

"Colonel stop struggling, I'm going to take the intubation tube out, but until I do, you just need to let it breathe for you, Okay?"

John relaxed and let the machine breath for him, it was a bit disconcerting to not have control over his own body, but he managed to stay calm while Carson collected the tools he needed.

Dave who was still sitting alongside him took his hand. "Hold on a little bit longer little brother, Carson will be back in a moment."

"Dave, Jane can you please leave for a moment? This isn't really a pleasant thing to see." Carson asked them, returning to the room.

Dave and Jane got up to leave the room. "We'll be back in a minute John."

Once they had left the room, Carson spoke to John. "Okay Colonel, when I tell you cough as hard as you can and I'll get that tube out okay?"

"One, two, three, cough."

John coughed as hard as he could with a tube down his throat and Carson gently pulled it out. He then put an oxygen mask over his face, Carson stood there watching until John's breathing evened out.

Taking the oxygen mask off Carson asked. "Would you like some ice chips Laddie?"

John nodded and Carson put a spoon up to his lips and John let the cool refreshing ice slip down his throat.

John tried to sit up and moaned, as his injuries made themselves known.

"How long have I been out, Carson?" John rasped, as Carson helped him put the back of the bed up.

"Almost four weeks."

John suddenly remembered what has happened to him and why he was in the infirmary this time. "Kanaan shot me and his took Teyla and Torren and Torren was calling him Daddy." The words tumbled out of John's mouth as his panic started to rise. "Teyla, Torren are they dead?" He choked out.

Carson took Johns face in between his hands. "Look at me John?" John turned to look at Carson. "Teyla and Torren are safe. Torren hasn't woken up as yet, but his brain patterns appear to be back to normal. Sally Smith is with him at the moment, she seems to have a calming effect on him."

John remembered the future timeline that he wanted to see and Sally was a big part of Torren's life, he needed to let their friendship blossom.

He suddenly thought of his twins and asked the question he'd forgotten to ask. "What about the babies?" He asked the fear evident in his eyes.

"Teyla has had some bleeding, but for the moment the babies are fine. We'll keep her in bed for a few weeks and then everything should be fine."

"Doc when can I see her?" 

"In a few days when you're feeling better, I will put your bed next to hers. Now how's the pain Colonel?"

"I'm going to be totally honest with you Carson, I'm in absolute agony."

"I'll give you some morphine for the pain and I'm going to put an oxygen mask back on your face for a while longer."

John nodded, as Carson injected the morphine into his IV. His eyelids started to droop a few seconds later, just as he was drifting off to sleep; he thought he heard a baby crying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Jennifer laid Jodie's newborn son in her arms all Jodie could do was cry, because she was happy and sad all at the same time. No one had told her how her husband had died or who had killed him, all she knew was that he was dead and now she had two children to raise alone.

Jennifer startled her out of her thoughts. "Have you chosen a name for him?" Jennifer asked softly.

"I haven't really given it much thought. Peter and I were talking about it before he left and we hadn't really come to any conclusions." She told her ,as she continued to sob.

"That's okay; you don't really have to name him right away. Would you like for Sally to visit with you now?"

"No thank you, I'd rather be alone right now. Can you take the baby from me; as well, I'll hold him later." Jodie handed the baby to Jennifer and rolled over and sobbed.

"He will need to be fed soon Jodie."

"That's fine just give him some formula or something, I just want to sleep right now. " She sobbed.

"Is there anyone I can call for you Jodie?"

"No thanks I just want to be left alone for now."

"Okay, call me if you need anything then?"

Jennifer took one last look at the poor woman, before she left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torren slowly became aware of his surroundings, he felt so empty and he couldn't understand why. He opened his eyes to see a mop a blonde hair in his face and he wondered who was in the bed beside him, he knew it wasn't his Momma and he had no idea who his father was, so he was certain that it wasn't him.

Suddenly a little voice spoke to him. "Torren are you awake?"

Torren knew that voice he knew who she was and he even remembered her name.

"Sally. Wha.. to me." Torren asked, his speech was slow and not as advanced as it had been before this nightmare had started.

"A nasty man took you and your Momma away and he shot your daddy and my daddy is dead, because of this nasty man." Sally began to sob as she told Torren this.

Teyla was awake in the next bed and she was listening to the exchange between Sally and her son. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she thought of this child having to grow up without her father. She knew she had to tell her what her father had done for her.

Teyla sat up in the bed as best she could and looked in Sally's direction. "Sally, your Daddy was very brave, he died saving my life. The nasty man was going to kill me, but your Daddy got in the way. I'm so sorry Sally."

Sally didn't really understand what Teyla had just said, all she knew was that she was very sad. She lay there sobbing and suddenly Torrens little arms were around her.

What Torren said next, chilled Teyla to the core. "Who my Daddy?"

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

**Chapter 8: Recovery.**

_What Torren said next, chilled Teyla to the core. "Who my Daddy?"_

Teyla sat there shocked; she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that. Kanaan had tried to ruin their lives, but she was determined not to let him win.

It was a sobbing Sally that spoke. "Your Daddy is very sick and he is here in the infirmary, you can see him soon."

Torren nodded and looked over at his Mother. "Momma you Okay? The babies Okay?"

"Yes darling we are all okay and when Uncle Carson says it's okay you can go and see Daddy okay."

Torren nodded and looked at Sally. "You Okay?"

"No." She choked out.

Torren hugged her tight. "Sorry."

They were holding each other tight when Jennifer came in with the baby. "Sally I have someone for you to meet."

Sally let go of Torren and looked at the baby with wide eyes. "Is this mom's baby?"

"Yes Sally this is your baby brother. Would you like to have a hold?" Sally nodded. "You'll have to sit up." Jennifer told her.

Sally sat on the side of the bed and Jennifer gently placed the baby in her arms. "Would you like to help feed him?"

When Sally nodded, Jennifer handed her a bottle and showed her how to feed the baby.

"What's his name?" Teyla asked Jennifer.

"He doesn't have a name yet." Jennifer told them.

"I think we should call him baby petey after my Daddy." Sally suggested.

"Maybe you can tell your mom that, when you go and visit her later." Jennifer suggested.

Sally nodded and held the baby close as it suckled on the bottle that Sally was holding.

"I see Daddy?" Torren asked Jennifer. He was still confused as to whom his father was, but if his Momma knew, then he would trust her.

"You can very soon Torren."

"You my Aunt Jenn?" Torren asked her, looking confused.

"Yes I am Torren." Jennifer replied.

"I seep now." Torren told them curling up on the bed.

"I will sleep too." Sally announced, handing Jennifer her baby brother.

"Why don't you sleep on the bed next to Torrens?" Jennifer suggested.

When Sally nodded, Jennifer handed Teyla the baby, so she could pick Sally up and put her on the bed next to Torren's. She was fast asleep before Jennifer had pulled up the covers.

Teyla looked over at the sleeping children with sadness in her eyes; it seemed as if they really needed each other right now.

"Will Torren be okay?" Teyla asked Jennifer, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It will take time, but yes I think he will be. He seems to have a good friend to help him. I know he's not two yet, but we all need friends whatever age we are."

"And what about Sally? The poor child has lost her father."

"She'll be fine eventually; it's her mother I'm worried about. I'm worried that she will reject the baby."

"I would like to talk to her. Her husband died saving my life, she really needs to know that."

"I will let you sit in a wheelchair later and you can see John and then you can go to see Jodie."

"Thank you Jennifer, but what about Torren, when can he see John?"

"We want to make sure that John is a bit stronger first Teyla. If Torren rejects him, it could set him back."

Teyla nodded and yawned. "I think I need to go back to sleep as well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney wondered into the medical lab to find Carson poring over data on his computer. "What are you up to Carson?"

"I'm just looking at this formula that Colonel Sheppard gave us for the Iratus healing compound."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Aye I do, I just have to synthesise the formula and then we can inject him with it."

"Has he told you how he came by the information yet?"

"No he hasn't, but I think he's awake if you want to ask him. Dave and Jane left a few minutes ago, so he's alone, but please keep in mind that he is in a lot of pain."

Rodney nodded, "okay I think I'll visit him for a while then."

John was dozing when Rodney walked into the ICU; he was startled awake by Rodney's loud voice.

"Hey Sheppard, it's time to wake up, you have company."

John groaned and opened his eyes; looking around groggily he spied McKay sitting near his bed.

"What do you want McKay?" He growled. He was in pain and really wanted to be asleep, not talking to Rodney.

"Good afternoon sunshine." McKay greeted in a cheery voice.

"Go away McKay, I _really_ want to go _back_ to sleep!" He growled again, quickly losing his temper.

"Not before I ask you a question?" McKay asked him forcefully.

"_Go get Carson or Jennifer,_ or whoever is on duty and then I_ might_ let you ask a question!" He told him, his anger rising rapidly.

"Okay, Okay, Mr grumpy pants." Rodney shot back, as he walked out of the room looking for a doctor.

John lay quietly trying to ease the pain in his entire body. He was in absolute agony, his shoulder and stomach felt as if they were ripping him apart and now he had a sledgehammer wreaking havoc in his skull.

"How are you feeling Colonel?" Carson asked cheerfully entering the room. His voice was filled with compassion, but John just wished that he would speak more quietly.

"Terrible." He answered shortly.

"Really you're not feeling good or fine?" Rodney quipped.

"McKay shut up." He growled, definitely not in the mood for jokes.

"I've got your next dose of pain meds here Colonel. Hopefully you'll feel better in a few minutes." Carson told him, injecting the pain medication into his IV port.

"Thanks Doc." He told him closing his eyes. "Doc when can I see Teyla and Torren?"

"Jennifer is going to bring Teyla over a bit later to see you okay."

"What about Torren?"

"He's still not feeling the best; you'll get to see him when we move you out of the ICU." Carson told him a look of guilt crossing his face.

John knew Carson was lying; by the way he looked at his feet when he answered him. "What aren't you telling me Dr Beckett?"

Carson looked uncomfortable and looked away from him. "Why would you say that?"

"You're not looking me in the eyes, when you talk to me. You always do that when you're lying to me."

Carson sighed and knew that he should tell him the truth. He knew that John would find out eventually. "Torren has no idea who his father is."

John looked at him the hurt evident in his eyes. He sighed and took a deep breath trying to find the right words to say. "What happened to Kanaan then?"

"Ronan killed him."

John nodded. He had no idea what to say to the information he'd just heard. Would Torren ever accept him as his father again? If not what would that mean for his family? He loved Torren as his firstborn child and he loved him as his son. John was really beginning to feel depressed and he really wanted to go back to sleep.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Carson, I think I'll go back to sleep now."

"What about the question I wanted to ask you?" Rodney whined. He'd been sitting there waiting patiently, all the time Carson and John were talking and now John wanted to go back to sleep.

"Not now McKay." John snapped, "I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden."

"But, I really need to ask…."

Carson interrupted him before he'd had a chance to finish the sentence. "Let's go, you can ask John later." Carson said, dragging him out of the room.

Once Carson and Rodney had left the room, John closed his eyes again. He was incredibly sleepy all of a sudden. Must be the pain medication he thought? He closed his eyes and was asleep within a few minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was just finishing her lunch when Jennifer came in with the Smith baby, Sally was still fast asleep in her bed and Torren was just lying in his bed staring into space.

Teyla looked over at her son. "Torren sweetheart are you going to eat your lunch."

There was no response and it brought Teyla to tears. "Jennifer what is wrong with my son?"

"I honestly don't know his brain patterns are that of a healthy two year old boy, he's just become unresponsive."

"Do you think that it would help if we took him to see John?"

"It might, but I'd like to talk to Carson, to see how seeing Torren would affect him right now, but if you'd like you can see John this afternoon, right after you've seen Jodie."

Teyla nodded. "Can I hold the baby? She asked feeling an incredible connection to the child. She felt sorry for the child, she hoped that his mom would bond with him soon, or she'd take him in herself.

Jennifer handed the child to Teyla. "Would you like to feed him too?"

"I would love too?" Teyla said, taking the bottle from her.

Jennifer looked at her and smiled, Teyla certainly was a strong woman and she knew that she could help her other patient. "Teyla when you go to see Jodie this afternoon. Would you be able to take the baby in with you? You're a mother who is suffering and I thought if you open up to her, she might be able to open up to you."

Teyla sighed, she was still struggling with what had happened to her family and Jennifer wanted her to try and help someone else. Teyla took a deep breath before answering. "Okay I will talk to her, I can't promise anything though."

"That's all I ask Teyla?"

Teyla finished feeding the baby while Jennifer went to get her a wheelchair. Ronan wandered into the infirmary looking a bit lost, just as she finished up.

"Whose baby is that?" He mumbled.

"This is Jodie Smith's son. Lt Peter Smith was her husband."

Ronan looked at her and considered carefully what he was going to say to her last statement. "You know he was working with Kanaan right?"

Teyla gave him a stone cold look. "I am aware of that Ronan, but what you don't know is that he saved my life."

Ronan just shrugged, he had no idea what to say to that, so he asked her another question instead. "How is Torren?"

Teyla looked over at her son, with tears in her eyes. "He is totally unresponsive, he was talking to us earlier, but now he will not say anything."

Ronan walked over to his bed and held his hand. "Hey little buddy, its Uncle Ronan, how are you doing?"

Torren just stared straight ahead and didn't even twitch.

"I think you should take him to see Sheppard." Ronan suggested.

"Jennifer doesn't think that would be a good idea for John right now." Teyla explained, with doubt in her voice.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Ronan looked at her and winked.

Teyla looked at her friend and sighed, she knew he was right. "I'm going to see Jodie in a while, why don't you take Torren to see John then? I think I'll take Sally to see her mother as well."

Ronan nodded and smiled at her, just as Jennifer came back with the Wheelchair.

"Jennifer do you think it would be okay if we took Sally to see her mother as well?" Teyla smirked looking at Ronan.

"I'll stay here with Torren." Ronan offered, smiling back at Teyla.

A little voice spoke from across the room. "I would love to see mommy."

"I'm sure that would be fine. Sally, I'm just letting you know that your Mommy is very sad at the moment, so she may not want to speak much." Jennifer explained.

"Like Torren?" Sally asked the adults.

"Yes a little bit like Torren." Jennifer replied patting her shoulder.

"Would you like to sit in my lap Sally?" Teyla asked her, while she was sitting in the wheelchair.

Sally nodded and climbed into her lap ready for a ride to see her mother.

Ronan watched as they disappeared around the corner. Then he picked Torren up and headed to the ICU.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jodie was waking up as Jennifer entered her room with Teyla, Sally and the new baby. She just sat there and stared at the little group not really sure what to say.

"Why are you here?" Jodie asked with no emotion in her voice.

"We thought that you might like to see your children." Teyla explained, with a smile on her face.

She looked at Teyla and glared at her. "Teyla I am so glad that you are okay, but I do not want to see anyone right now."

Sally looked up at her mother in tears. "Why don't you want to see me Mommy? Have I done something wrong?"

Jodie looked at her beautiful daughter, tears welling up in her eyes. "No sweetheart you have done nothing wrong." Jodie took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just that you remind me so much of your father."

Sally looked up at her mother, her bottom lip trembling. "I'm sorry Mommy, I'm so Sorry." Sally climbed up on the bed next to her mother and cuddled up to her.

Jodie finally let the tears fall, she loved her daughter with all her heart and she had no idea how she was going to be a single parent.

"Would you like to see your son?" Teyla asked. She was holding him now that Sally wasn't on her lap anymore.

Jodie looked over at Teyla and whispered. "Can you hold him for now? I really want to hold Sally right now."

Sally sat up at that moment and looked at her mother. "I'll hold baby petey."

Jodie looked at her daughter with a confused look. "Baby petey?"

"I named him after Daddy." Sally explained.

Teyla took that opportunity to speak to her. "Jodie I want you to know that your husband saved my life. Kanaan would have killed me if Peter had not pushed me aside. Although he was working with Kanaan, he did the right thing in the end. I still don't know why Kanaan didn't kill me, but all I know is that your husband saved my life. He was an honourable man."

Jodie looked at her still cuddling her daughter; the tears were streaming down her face by this time. "Thank you Teyla, I am glad that you and Torren are safe. Sally speaks about Torren all the time. She calls him her best friend and I am grateful to you and Colonel Sheppard for raising such a wonderful boy. On earth Sally never had many friends, but when we came here Torren accepted her for who she was straight away."

Teyla was crying by this time. "Thankyou Jodie, I really hope that they will get a chance to grow up together, but at the moment Torren is totally unresponsive."

"I'm so sorry Teyla. I wish there was something I could do." Jodie took a deep breath before continuing. "I really need to apologise to you for gossiping about your family. It was really none of my business who Torrens father was."

"Apology accepted and if you want to do something for me, please take your son. He really is beautiful and you may regret it later if you don't."

Jodie nodded and Teyla handed the baby to her. Jodie looked into his eyes as he started to squirm; she looked up at Jennifer and Teyla not quite knowing what to do.

Sally looked at her mother and smiled. "He's probably hungry again."

Jennifer laughed and went to get a bottle for the baby.

"Would you like to try and breast feed him?" Teyla suggested.

Jodie shook her head. "A bottle will do just fine for now."

Jennifer came in a few minutes later and handed Jodie a bottle for the baby.

"Can we call him Petey?" Sally asked.

"Yes we can call him Petey, but his full name will be Peter James Smith."

Jennifer and Teyla smiled. They were sitting there enjoying the scene before them when Carson burst in.

"Teyla Torren is missing, when was the last time you saw him." Carson was clearly panicking.

Teyla looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "Do not worry Carson; I think Ronan was taking him to see John."

Carson turned around and run out of the room muttering under his breath. "Stupid idiot, I hope he doesn't severely affect the Colonel's recovery.

Teyla just smiled, things were beginning to get back to normal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was dozing and on the edge of sleep when Ronan entered his room with Torren in his arms.

Ronan took a seat next to his bed and whispered in his ear. "Hey Sheppard I've brought you a visitor."

John struggled to open his eyes, he recognised the voice and he wanted to find out who his visitor was, but his eyes just wouldn't open.

Eventually when he managed to open them, he saw Ronan sitting there with Torren in his arms. Torren seemed totally unresponsive though, he just stared into space, not showing any awareness for what was going on around him.

"Ronan?" John mumbled, his pain levels beginning to rise again.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Not good. "John mumbled.

"I brought Torren to see you, but the Docs' don't know, so you have to try and stay quiet."

John nodded looking at his son, hoping for a sign of recognition to cross his face.

Ronan put Torren on the bed, so that John could cuddle him with his good arm. The bed rails were already up, so Torren wasn't about to fall out of the bed.

"Hey T.J.," It' Daddy, how are you doing buddy." This reminded John of the first time he'd held Torren. They were in a wraith dart after rescuing Teyla from Michael. He was badly injured then as well.

He looked down in to his sons eyes and there was no response. Torren just stared at him blankly. "Just lay there and go to sleep buddy I'm going to do the same."

Torren and John both closed their eyes and within five minutes they were both asleep.

Ronan was sitting there quietly watching the pair when Dave and Jane entered the room.

Ronan looked at the two of them and placed his finger over his lips "Shh."

Dave and Jane sat down next to John's bed and looked at the scene in front of them. It was one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen.

"Does Torren Know who he is?" Dave asked smiling at the scene in front of him.

"No he didn't seem to respond to him, but he was quite happy to curl up with him and fall asleep." Ronan explained.

At that moment Torren started to stir restlessly, "Daddy, Daddy, where are you?" He mumbled. "Daddy, please don't die, please be okay?" He was becoming quite distressed by this time.

John awoke to find his son in distress and just cuddled him closer. "Don't worry buddy, Daddy's here and I'm not going anywhere."

Torren settled down and fell asleep again and John quickly followed.

Carson chose that moment to barge into the ICU. He looked around and found Ronan, Dave and Jane staring at the bed, where Torren and John were sleeping peacefully.

He glared at Ronan. "I thought I gave express orders that Torren was not allowed to see John in case it affected his health?"

"They seem alright to me." Ronan muttered.

Carson set about taking John and Torren's vitals; he was actually surprised to see that both of them were doing much better.

Carson looked at the people around the bed and thought about throwing them out, but then they were his family and it seemed to be good for John to have his family around him right now. "You can all stay, but if things become too noisy or my nurses can't get to their patients. You will be asked to leave do you understand?"

They all nodded, as Carson left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer was working in the medical Lab, when Carson walked in to join her.

"How's it going Lassie," he asked her, sitting down next to her and looking at his computer screen.

"Did you find your missing Patient?"

"Yes he's sleeping with his father at the moment. They both seem stable for now, so it must be doing them both some good."

Jennifer nodded and looked up from her computer screen. "I honestly think that were almost ready to test this new and improved compound that John gave us. Did he ever tell us where he got it from?"

"No he hasn't been awake long enough to tell us anything. Rodney tried to ask him, but he was into much pain and wanted to go back to sleep." Carson explained, still looking at his computer screen.

"Do you think we should talk to him about using the compound when he wakes up?" Jennifer asked with a furrowed brow.

"Aye Lassie I think we should."

Carson looked at her with concern, she had been up day and night like he had and she looked tired. He knew that she was supposed to be getting married in a few weeks and that she and Rodney had postponed their wedding. "Jennifer, how are you doing? I know that you've had to postpone your wedding."

Jennifer looked at her friend and mentor and smiled. "I'm fine, just a bit tired and we really couldn't have the wedding without John and Teyla there. We've rearranged everything for six weeks' time. That should give John time to heal and Teyla plenty of time to rest. Jodie is already doing much better and I should be able to release her in a day or two's time. I've asked Sally to be a flower girl along with Maddie and she's delighted. Hopefully Torren will be well enough to be a page boy."

Carson looked at her and a sad smile crossed his face. "I really hope so for John and Teyla's sake. They've been through so much over the last few years. They really deserve some happiness and John loves that little boy like his own son, so it would be horrible if Torren never thought of him that way again."

They looked back at their computer screens and sat there in silence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A short time later Ronan got up to leave. "You two can stay and watch him sleep. I'm going to the gym."

Dave went round and sat next to Jane and he held her hand. "Jane I'm sorry that we've spent so much of our time in the infirmary over the last four weeks? It can't be much fun for you. He leant in and kissed her lips.

"Will you two get a room?" John managed to croak out, as he awoke from his sleep.

Dave and Jane pulled away from each other looking a bit embarrassed.

Dave jumped up and looked at his brother. "How are you little brother?"

"Still in pain, if that's what you're asking."

Jane looked at him, with concern. "I'll go and get one of the Doctors." She told him.

Once Jane had left the room John looked at Dave. "So you and Jane, huh?" He asked raising an eyebrow

Dave blushed. "Yes, she's been a fantastic support over the last four weeks. I don't think I could have coped without her. In fact I really think she's the one and I'm thinking of asking her to marry me."

"Whatever you do don't wait six years to do it brother." John's eyes twinkled, even though he was clearly in pain.

"I'm going to ask her, as soon as I know you're going to be okay."

John looked at his brother and smiled. "I'll be fine. Don't hold off on my account."

Before they had a chance to say anything else, Jane came back with Carson in tow.

"How's the pain Laddie?" Carson asked him, injecting the pain medication into his IV port.

"About a seven." John told the doctor truthfully.

"Since when have you been so honest about the way you're feeling John." Carson asked him with compassion.

"Since I realised that everyone around here has my best interests at heart." John told him truthfully.

Carson patted him on his good shoulder. "The pain medication should take affect shortly."

"Thanks Doc." John told him closing his eyes.

Before he had a chance to go back to sleep, Teyla wheeled herself into the room. Sensing that John and Teyla may want some privacy, the others stood up and said their goodbyes and left the room.

Teyla walked over to the side of John's bed with tears in her eyes. "Hello my love. I feared I would never see you again, Kanaan told me he had killed you." She told him leaning in to kiss his lips.

John kissed her back as passionately as he could with a two year old sleeping beside him. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I thought Kanaan had killed you as well. I almost gave up. The thought of living the rest of my life without you made me want to die."

"I love you John Sheppard and I never want to live through anything like that again."

Before he had a chance to answer, he felt Torren moving beside him. He looked down to see the boy staring up at him. "Hey Pal how you are? Did you have a good sleep?"

The little boy looked up at him, with tears welling up in his eyes. "Daddy." He whispered.

**TBC….**


	9. Chapter 9: Things will get better

**Chapter 9: Things will get better.**

_He looked down to see the boy staring up at him. "Hey Pal how you are? Did you have a good sleep?"_

_The little boy looked up at him, with tears welling up in his eyes. "Daddy." He whispered._

John looked at his son trying to choke back his own tears. "That's right buddy, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Kanaan said you were a bad man." Torren told his father clinging to him, as if his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that T.J., Kanaan was a very bad man who hurt us. He should never have been able to leave earth." John explained clinging to him tightly the tears still flowing.

Torren looked up at his Daddy. "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry for the mean things I said to you." Torren turned to his mother. "I'm sorry Momma, I'm sorry that I believed Kanaan and not you."

John took his son's face between his hands. "Nothing that happened is your fault do you understand?"

Torren nodded and cuddled up to his father again. "I love you Daddy."

John winced as Torren pulled on the drainage tube coming out of his chest. "I love you too pal. Now can you shift over a bit? You're hurting me."

"Sorry Daddy, I think I'll go back to sleep now?"

"Go ahead pal I'm going to speak to your Momma for a while."

Torren curled up beside him and was asleep a few minutes later.

Teyla was watching her two boys with tears in her eyes. Torren's speech was incredible for a two year old; obviously something that Kanaan had done to him had stuck.

Teyla looked at John and smiled. "I'm so glad that he recognises you. I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't."

John nodded his pain levels were beginning to notch up again. "Teyla, sweetie can you get Carson for me please?"

She nodded and left the room.

John lay there and closed his eyes and listened to his sleeping son lying next to him. He wondered what the future was going to hold for them all, was it going to be the bright and shining future that Atlantis had shown him, or would it be something else.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by Teyla entering the room with Carson in tow.

"How are you feeling laddie?" Carson asked compassionately.

"Terrible, is it time for my pain meds Doc?" John answered him, the pain lines evident around his eyes.

"I'll give you something in a minute, but first you need to say goodnight to Teyla and Torren. You can see them in the morning, when I release you from the ICU to the normal ward. I think you can all stay in the same room together." Carson explained with a smile.

Teyla stood up and bent down to kiss John, he responded as passionately as he could despite the pain he was in. "Goodnight Sweetie," he said, with his lips lingering and brushing over hers.

"Goodnight Honey, I will see you in the morning." She whispered in his ear, before giving him one final kiss.

Teyla sat back down in the wheelchair, as John kissed Torren on the top of his head. "Goodnight buddy, I love you and I will see you in the morning."

Carson put a sleeping Torren on Teyla's lap and wheeled them both away. He lay there and closed his eyes, thinking about the bonding ceremony that he and Teyla were supposed to have had by now. Hopefully when they got out of here they would be able to have their ceremony before Jennifer and Rodney had their wedding. He hadn't had a chance to ask them about their wedding, but he assumed that they had postponed it for them. He was just starting to drift off when Carson entered the room.

"Okay Laddie we need to talk and then I'll give you something for the pain." Carson told him with compassion in his eyes.

"Okay…" John looked at him and furrowed his brow and a frown crossed his face. "What's up Doc?"

"We have all been wondering where you received the information for the formula and where did you get the co-ordinates for where to find Teyla and Torren." Carson asked with curiosity.

"Would you believe me if I told you that at some point in the future Rodney will discover a time travel device and he was able to transport me to twenty years in the future?" John asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Aye lad, I can believe that, as anything is possible around this place." Carson smiled and patted him on the good shoulder. "I believe that the new formula you gave us should work and we'd like to try it on you if you're willing son?"

"Let me sleep on it Doc. Right now I really want to go to sleep." John told him the pain evident in his eyes.

Carson nodded and injected John's pain meds into his IV. "Goodnight Lad, if you need anything Jennifer will be in her office, I'm about to go off duty now."

"Night Doc." John said as his eyelids began to droop.

He didn't even notice Carson leave the room; he was a sleep long before it happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave looked around his quarters, hoping that everything was perfect for the occasion that he had planned. There was a bottle of champagne in the fridge and dinner was cooking on the stove. There were a dozen red roses on the table, the lights were dim and there was soft music playing in the back ground.

The only thing that was missing was Jane. Now that they knew that John was going to be okay and Teyla and Torren were back, he had asked her to dinner in his quarters to propose. He really loved her and knew that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; he only hoped that she would feel the same way.

He was startled from his musings by the door chime. He thought the door open and Jane walked in. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her long dark hair was curled around her face, which was a contrast to her pale creamy skin. Her blue eyes sparkled and her lips were full and red. Her dress was the same shade of red as her lipstick; it was strapless and fell to her knees. She had on high heel strappy sandals that made her legs look incredibly long and shapely. To Dave she was the most beautiful woman in the universe.

"Hello Darling." He greeted her taking her into his arms and kissing her on her full luscious lips.

Jane kissed back passionately letting her tongue come out to play. After a few minutes she stood back to look at him, how handsome he looks she thought. He had on a Black suit and a white shirt without a tie.

Dave stared at her nervously. "Would you like to come and sit down for dinner?"

Jane looked just as nervous, as she answered. "I would love too."

After they were both seated Dave served dinner. It was roast chicken and vegetables.

"How is your brother?" Jane asked trying to make conversation, for some reason she felt a little self-conscious tonight.

"He is doing much better, now that Teyla and Torren are back. Teyla is on bed rest at the moment to make sure she doesn't miscarry and Torren seems to recognise that John is his farther. He seems pretty messed up though, hopefully he'll have no lasting problems from what Kanaan did to him."

"I hope so too. Torren is a lovely little boy and I would hate to see anything change that. I'm looking forward to getting to know John and Teyla as well." Jane told him still looking a bit nervous.

They sat in silence eating the rest of their dinner, when they had finished Dave got up to get them some lemon cheesecake and ice-cream for dessert.

Dave sat there in silence thinking about what he was going to say, the silence between them was beginning to feel awkward. They had never had any problem talking to each other before, so why now?

Before Dave had a chance to say anything Jane spoke. "I must admit to feeling a bit nervous coming here tonight, we've barely had much time together since we met." She took a deep breath before she continued. "I know that it isn't your fault, as no one could have predicted what happened to your brother and I don't blame you for wanting to spend as much time as possible with him."

Dave looked at her and thought that this would be a good time to ask the question he'd wanted to ask her all night. "Thank you Jane. I admit that I have been feeling a bit nervous tonight, but for totally different reasons." He took her hand and got down on one knee. "The reason I'm feeling nervous is there is a question that I would like to ask you?" Here goes he thought. He opened a ring box and showed Jane a ring... "Jane Raven you are the most incredible woman I have ever met and I would like to ask you to be my wife, so will you marry me and become my wife?" Dave took a breath and waited for an answer.

Jane looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Yes Dave, I would love to be your wife."

She leant down and kissed him passionately on the lips and then he placed the ring on her finger. He popped open the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses.

Dave looked her in the eye and raised his glass. "I propose a toast to the most beautiful woman in the universe, who has agreed to become my wife."

Jane blushed and responded by clinking her glass with his. "To us."

The conversation flowed much easier for the rest of the evening before they headed to bed; together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Torren awoke later that evening to find that his father wasn't by his side; he was scared that something had happened to him, so he started to whimper. "Daddy, where are you, are you okay Daddy?"

Teyla was beside him a flash soothing him. "Do not worry, Daddy is fine, he's just in the other room sleeping, Momma is here with you now." She started to stroke his arm and kiss him on the cheek.

Torren looked up at her confused. "Is Kanaan my Daddy?"

She was so totally shocked by what he had just said that she just sat there with her mouth open trying to think what she should say next.

Sally was awake in the bed on the other side of Torren and had heard everything. She climbed down from her bed and up onto Torren's and soothed him, as she spoke. "No Torren, Kanaan was a very bad man and he hurt your Momma and Daddy. He did bad things to your head. Doctor Beckett can show you your daddy if you ask."

Torren looked at her still a little bit confused. "You're Sally, my best friend?" He asked her.

She nodded and put her little arms around him.

Torren closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

Teyla looked at Sally cuddling her son "Thank you Sally, for being such a good friend for Torren. I think that he will need your friendship a lot in the near future."

"That's okay Mrs Sheppard; Torren is my best friend too." Sally smiled at her and settled down next to Torren and fell asleep.

Teyla was laying there trying to get to sleep when Jennifer came in to check her vitals.

"How are you feeling tonight Teyla?" Jennifer asked softly.

Physically I'm feeling well, but I will admit I'm a little worried about Torren. He just woke up a few minutes ago and asked me if Kanaan was his father. Can you perform another brain scan or something?" Teyla pleaded with her.

"There may be some confusion for a while. Kanaan was manipulating his mind for quite a while. I think perhaps since we arrived on this planet." Jennifer looked at her friend and smiled. "It will get better; you just need to keep reminding him that John is his father."

"Thank you Jennifer." She smiled and asked her friend the question that she'd wanted to ask the next time she saw her. "Jennifer what is happening about your wedding?"

"We have rescheduled for five and a half weeks from now. We couldn't really have a wedding if you and John weren't there could we? You should both be well enough to attend by then. I know you'll be about twenty weeks pregnant, but if you take it easy you should be fine."

"I'm so sorry that you had to reschedule." Teyla told her friend with sadness in her eyes.

Jennifer looked at Teyla with compassion in her eyes. "Teyla none of this was your fault and there is no way that Rodney and I could even think about getting married without you or John there." She looked at her friend and smiled. "Speaking of getting married what are you and John going to do about your bonding ceremony?"

"We haven't really had a chance to discuss things. We may wait until after your wedding now, as I have no idea how long it will be before John is back on his feet." Teyla explained.

"You'll be able to talk to him soon, but now I suggest that you get some rest. Do you need anything to help you get to sleep?"

"No thank you Jennifer, I'm feeling pretty tired."

Jennifer patted her arm. "Goodnight Teyla and don't worry things will get better they always do."

After Jennifer had left the room Teyla lay there thinking about her family. What would happen to them now that they were all safe and back in Atlantis. How long would it be before John could leave the infirmary this time? Would Torren ever be the same again? Would she be able to keep her babies safe before and after they were born? She mulled these thoughts over and over in her head before she fell into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John was running down a dark corridor with Torren running beside him, the boy was faster and stronger than he was, but he was still only two. Eventually Torren ran ahead of him, John was shouting at him, but Torren wouldn't stop. Up ahead he saw a figure, but he couldn't make out who it was. Torren was running towards the figure and eventually ran into the man's arms. The last thing he heard before Torren and the unknown figure disappeared, was and evil laugh. John yelled until his voice was hoarse for them to come back. The evil figure reappeared and turned to face John, it was Kanaan only he looked as pale as a corpse and was still holding Torren with a gun to his head. "I will kill him, but not right now." Kanaan started to laugh again before turning and vanishing again. John stood frozen to the spot and screamed._

John awoke screaming and trembling, with sweat running down his face. He tried to sit up and realised that wasn't such a bright idea; he pulled at the chest tube and winced with pain. As he tried to curl into a foetal position, he began to feel nauseous, lying still he tried to settle his stomach, but nothing seemed to work, finally he lost the battle and lost his stomach contents over the side of the bed. He lay there for a while dry heaving, as there was nothing left in his stomach.

Carson came running in and the lights came on. "Are you okay Laddie?" He asked looking at the state that John was in and the mess on the floor.

"Nightmare." John managed to croak out, in between laboured breaths.

Jennifer came into the room followed by Marie. "I'll go and get some clean bedding and some clean scrubs for Colonel Sheppard and then I'll clean the floor." Marie told them leaving the room.

John was lying in bed still trying to catch his breath when Marie returned a few minutes later, between the two doctors and Marie they managed to get him cleaned up and settled again. Once the floor had been cleaned up Marie and Jennifer left the room leaving Carson alone with John.

Carson looked at his patient and saw that he was in pain. "John what happened? Do you need to talk?" He asked him gently.

John looked at Carson and considered what he was going to say, before he whispered. "Are you sure Kanaan is dead?"

"Aye laddie. I confirmed it myself. Why do you ask?"

"The dream I just had, was almost the same as the dream I had before Teyla and Torren were taken. It was terrifying. I really don't think I want to go back to sleep tonight."

Carson patted him on his good shoulder. "I'm sure it's just a reaction to what has been going on. I'll contact Rodney and see if he has found anything out about the device that Kanaan was using on Torren."

John nodded and winced again, as his chest tube pulled again. "When can you take this tube out Carson? It's really starting to annoy me."

"I'll check your lung out in the morning and if it's healed properly, I'll take it out then. Now do you want something for the pain?"

"Thanks Doc, but I don't want anything to make me sleepy."

Carson nodded and injected his pain meds into his IV. "This should take the edge off without making you drowsy, but if you change your mind and need something to help you sleep let me know." He patted John's arm again and left the room.

John nodded and closed his eyes. He lay there thinking about the horrors that they'd had to endure at the hands of Kanaan and he was glad that he was dead, but something was wrong and he was worried about it. These were the thoughts going around in his head as he fell into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney was in his lab looking at the results from the tests that Carson and Jennifer had run on the Iratus compound that John had given them, he still had no idea how John had come by that information, but he had some suspicions. Everything looked fine and they planned to use it on John the next day.

He was really beginning to feel tired, so he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he found himself in the medical lab in the infirmary. "What the hell is going on how the hell did I get here?" He shouted looking around for someone to answer his questions.

He looked to the door as a young woman entered; she looked to be in her mid-too late twenties and she was very pregnant. "Do not worry Dr McKay; we have brought you twenty years into the future."

Rodney looked at her strangely. "Okay I can accept that I am in the future, but who are you and why am I here?"

The young woman smiled. "My name is Dr Sally Sheppard and I've brought you to the future to ask you not to use the healing compound on my father in law."

Rodney looked at her trying to work out exactly what she was saying. "So I take it your talking about Colonel John Sheppard."

"Yes, but he actually goes by General Sheppard these days. I'm actually married to Torren."

"Why don't you want us to use the Compound on Sheppard?" He asked curiously.

"We've actually worked out that he is highly allergic to it and that is why he has a seizure every time you use it on him." Sally explained.

"Why the hell did it take you twenty years to work this out?" Rodney asked his anger rising.

"Jennifer didn't use the compound on anyone for a long time and when she thought she had perfected it, she started to use it on her patients. There were no side effects and anyone she used the compound on had incredible recoveries, but when General Sheppard was severely injured last week she used it on him and he had a massive seizure. He's now in a coma and Jennifer doesn't know if he'll come out of it or not." Sally explained, with tears in her eyes.

Rodney looked at her and nodded, before asking her. "How long have you been on Atlantis then?"

"I've been there since I was four years old. In your present, I am in the infirmary with Torren and his mother. My father was killed by Kanaan and my mother had just had a baby."

"I'll have to look you up when I get back."

She just smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "Dr McKay I was a flower girl at your wedding, or from your perspective I will be a flower girl at your wedding."

Rodney looked at her nervously. "Jenn hasn't told me that she's asked you to be in our wedding yet, but I will make a point of finding out who you are, when I get back."

She looked at him and smiled "It's time to go back now and make sure you tell Carson and Jennifer right away."

Rodney nodded as she waved a funny looking device over him.

He felt himself falling in to darkness and when he awoke again he found himself asleep in his lab.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson was in his office having just started his shift for the day when Rodney came rushing into his office.

"Why are you in such rush this morning?" Carson asked looking up from what he was doing.

"Please tell me you haven't used the healing compound on Sheppard yet?" Rodney asked in a panicked tone.

"No I was just going to see him now and then once I've taken the chest tube out I was going to administer it." Carson answered calmly.

"Whatever you do don't use it. Apparently he is highly allergic to it, which is why he keeps having seizures when you use it on him." The words tumbled out of Rodney's mouth as he continued to panic.

"Okay Rodney why don't you calm down and sit down. Then you can tell me how you arrived at this conclusion?" Carson spoke soothingly.

Rodney sat down and tried to get his breathing under control. Final he felt a little better. "The reason I know this is I've been to the future and some Doctor named Sally Smith begged me not to use it on him. Apparently General Sheppard will be injured in the future and they will use the compound, he will have a massive seizure and slip into a coma." Rodney's words tumbled out, as he started to panic again.

"That's fine lad we will not use it." Carson looked at him closely before continuing. "I wonder where that time travel device is. It seems as if it could come in handy."

"How do you know about that?" Rodney asked him curiously.

"You're not the only one who's travelled into the future. Apparently that's where Colonel Sheppard got the information in the first place. John told me that Kanaan killed him in the time line he visited and that Kanaan had taken over the galaxy with a race of super humans." Carson explained not at all surprised by the concept of time travel.

Rodney nodded; it all seemed to make sense now. "Oh so that's how he came by the formula and Teyla and Torren's whereabouts."

Carson nodded and continued his paperwork. He stopped a few minutes later when he realised that Rodney was still there. "Is there something else Dr McKay?"

"I'm just wondering who Sally Smith is?"

Carson smiled at his friend. "I'll take you down to meet her later, when she's awake."

**TBC…**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your reviews are always encouraging and helpful.**


	10. Chapter 10: What now?

**Chapter 10: What now?**

John awoke the next morning to find Dave and Jane looking down at him.

"What's happening guys?" John managed to croak out.

Dave smiled at his little brother, before taking Jane's hand. "Well I asked Jane to marry me and she said yes, so we're engaged." Dave told him with excitement in his voice.

A smile lit up John's face as he looked at the happy couple. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for both of you." John thought about the future that he had seen and he was happy that Dave and Jane were getting married, because it seemed the future was beginning to unfold just the way it should. "Have you any idea when?" He asked.

"We were thinking of waiting until after your twins were born and we want to get married on earth and I really would love it if you would be my best man little brother." The excitement in his voice continued to rise.

John's eyes lit up, as he answered "Yes I would love to be your best man Dave." With a twinkle in his eye he looked at Jane and asked her "How did he propose was it romantic? Our dad never had time for emotional sentiment, so I hope that Dave has learnt a few things over the years."

Jane blushed. "He was very romantic; there was candlelight and Red roses, soft music and champagne. Then after dinner I spent the night." She told him with a grin on her face.

Now it was John's turn to blush. "That was a little too much information."

The conversation was interrupted by Carson entering the room. "How are ya this morning laddie?"

"The pain isn't too bad at the moment, but I suspect that it's not time for my pain meds as yet." John replied.

"There about an hour off, but first I'd like to get that chest tube out and talk to you."

Dave and Jane said their goodbyes and left the room leaving Carson and John alone.

"What do you want to talk to me about Carson?" John asked curiously.

"Rodney had a little trip to the future last night." Carson told him.

"Okay, what happened?" John asked looking concerned, but not at all surprised.

"Apparently your daughter in law, a very pregnant Dr Sally Smith begged him not to use the Iratus compound on you." Carson seemed a bit confused by the fact that Sally would become Sheppard's daughter in law.

"Why would she say that?" John asked, not really remembering seeing a pregnant Sally in the timeline that Atlantis showed him.

"It turns out that you're highly allergic to it and when they used it on you in the future you had a massive seizure and ended up in a coma." Carson explained.

"You mean I will have a massive seizure and end up in a coma." John smirked.

"I hate time travel." Carson complained.

John looked at him seriously. "What does that mean for my recovery?"

There was compassion in Carson's eyes as he spoke. "Once we get you back on your feet, you'll need physical therapy on your shoulder. Don't worry about it though; I believe that you will make a fall recovery in time."

John nodded "What about Rodney's wedding? Will I be well enough to go?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes I believe that you should be on your feet by then, but you will still be going through physical therapy for your shoulder."

John was beginning to feel a bit depressed. "Can I go back to sleep now Doc?"

Carson patted his good shoulder. "How about we take that chest tube out? Then you can go back to sleep. When you wake up we'll transfer you to the main ward with Teyla and Torren."

John nodded and closed his eyes and Carson waved the portable scanner over his chest.

"Everything looks fine Colonel; I'll take the chest tube out and then I'll give you a little something to take the edge off the pain. I'll be back in a few minutes with some of my things."

Carson left the room and John lay there staring at the ceiling, how much longer was he going to put up with being injured or tortured in the name of doing what was right? He had been tortured or injured so many times over the last three or four years and he found himself wondering whether it was time to retire and go back to earth for good. After this was all over he would suggest it to Teyla.

Then what would happen to the future timeline that he saw? Would Torren and Sally ever get married and have a child? He lay there wondering how many different alternate realities were out there. The decisions he made now would certainly affect the future he had seen. He really didn't care anymore though, there was no way he was going to continue to put his wife and family in danger, he'd made up his mind, as soon as he was well enough he was moving back to earth and retiring from the Air Force. Maybe he could run the business, or set up a company to design aircraft.

He was startled from his musings when Carson came back into the room. "Now Colonel, when I ask you to I want you to take a deep breath and I will take the tube out."

Carson looked at him. "Ready?"

When John nodded and held his breath Carson carefully pulled the tube out. Once the tube was out he carefully stitched up the wound and injected the pain medication into John's IV port.

Before long John felt his eyelids drooping and he fell into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke to find that Torren was looking at her with a blank look on his face. "Torren sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked him with concern.

Torren blinked and looked at his mother. "Yes Momma, I'm just thinking of Daddy. I can't wait to see him again."

"He will be coming to sleep in here with us today and then you can see him all you want." She told him with a smile on her face.

"My Daddy's Colonel John Sheppard and he is the Military commander of this base?" Torren asked her with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes that is right sweetheart."

"It's not Kanaan, because Kanaan was a very bad man who wanted to hurt us." Torren explained to his mother, the confused look lifting a little.

"Yes that is right sweetheart."

"Okay I think I'll go back to sleep now."

Teyla lay there looking at her son; she was glad that things were finally beginning to settle down. She was hoping that very soon she would be able to go home with her family, because they hadn't seen the apartment in over five weeks now.

Her musings were interrupted by Jodie and Sally Smith entering the room. Jodie had baby Peter in her arms and Sally was holding her mother's hand.

"Hello Teyla, how are you feeling?" Jodie asked, with concern.

"I am feeling much better and so is Torren, thank you for asking" She looked at the baby Jodie was holding and she could tell that Jodie really loved him. "How are you enjoying your new baby?"

"I'm enjoying being a new mother again. The only thing that makes it hard is that I will be doing it all alone."

Teyla looked her straight in the eye. "You will not be doing this alone. If you need help you can call on me anytime of the day or night do you understand?"

Jodie nodded and smiled. "I imagine you'll have your own challenges in about six months' time."

Teyla laughed. It felt good to laugh she hadn't done it in quite a while. "Well maybe you will be able to offer me a few pointers."

The two women looked at each other and smiled, before Jodie spoke. "Well I had better be going; I was going to see your husband before I left. Peter always spoke highly of him, so I have no idea why he would team up with Kanaan."

"Kanaan was probably manipulating his mind in some way. Apparently he found a wraith device that allowed him to do that." Teyla explained.

Jodie nodded and left the room.

Teyla lay there in silence once Jodie had left the room; she looked over at her son who was sleeping peacefully. She sighed, feeling contented, things were getting better and she knew that very soon her husband would be wheeled in to join them. With all these thoughts rolling around in her head she fell into a deep restful sleep

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was dosing when Jodie entered the ICU, she had sally with her, but she had handed baby Peter off to Carson before she entered.

Sensing her presence John rolled his head to the side. "Mrs Smith, how are you feeling?" He managed to croak out.

"I'm feeling much better thankyou and please call me Jodie?"

John looked at the woman, not quite sure what to say finally he just opened his mouth and spoke. "I want you to know that your husband was a good man. He was one of the best and whatever Kanaan did to him it wasn't his fault."

"Thank you Colonel, I believe you. Teyla has already told me that he died saving her life." She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes before continuing. "Colonel Sheppard I want you to know that Peter respected you and always spoke very highly or you and I feel exactly the same way he did."

John felt a little embarrassed by the praise, but accepted it graciously. "Thank you Jodie."

She looked at him and smiled. "You have done a wonderful job of raising that boy, he is kind and polite and very accepting of my Sally. When she was on earth she never had any friends, but when we came to Atlantis, Torren accepted her right away."

Sally looked up at him and said. "Torren is my best friend and I hope that he'll be okay. I hope that you'll be okay too, because I know what it is like to lose your daddy and I wouldn't want Torren to have to go through that."

John looked down at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry that you lost your father Sally and I know that Torren will be there for you, because you are his best friend as well."

"Thank you Colonel Sheppard." Sally replied.

"I have one more thing I want to say before we leave Colonel. I want to apologise for gossiping about you and your family. It is totally clear to me that you are Torren's father and I should not have been spreading rumours to the contrary." Jodie told him with regret.

"Thank you for your apology Jodie and all is forgiven."

She leant down and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room. "Goodbye Colonel Sheppard."

He smiled at her, before closing his eyes, thinking that it was about time for another sleep. That wasn't the case when Carson returned to his room.

"How would you like to go and be with your family now? We have a nice private room set up where the three of you can have some privacy."

"Sound's good to me as long as I can go to sleep." He told him closing his eyes.

Carson smiled as Jennifer and Marie came in to help shift his bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla had just woken up from her nap when they wheeled John into her room. Looking over at him she realised that he was still fast asleep. They wheeled him over next to Torren at her suggestion, as she thought it would be good for Torren to be able to see his dad when he woke up.

When John was settled Carson came over to her bedside. "How are ya feeling luv?"

"I am well thankyou Carson. I am more worried about John and Torren at the moment."

"John's recovery will be slow, but eventually he should make a full recovery and Torren should be okay once he realises who everyone is and he knows he's safe." Carson explained.

"What about the improved healing compound can you not use it on John?" Teyla asked with confusion.

"It turns out that he is highly allergic to it and we don't want to risk using it on him again, in case it kills him." Carson explained compassionately.

Teyla nodded. "How long will his recovery take?"

Carson smiled at her. "I can't tell you for sure, but once we get him on his feet, it will probably take at least another two to three months before his shoulder is 100% healed. Don't worry he should be well enough to help once the babies are born."

Teyla nodded and tears came to her eyes. Carson looked at her compassion. "Are you okay lassie?"

"No not really. Why does this kind of thing always happen to John? All he wants to do is protect people and he always ends up getting hurt or tortured for that. Maybe he should just stop thinking of others and think of himself for a change." She was so distraught by the time she had finished that she let the tears flow.

Carson took her hand. "You and I both know that he wouldn't be John Sheppard if he stopped thinking of others. We just need to accept the fact that loving and caring for him requires us to be strong for his sake."

Before Teyla had a chance to respond a voice came from the other bed. "I love you to Carson," John teased.

"How long have you been awake then?" Carson asked looking embarrassed.

"Long enough to know that you love me," John continued teasing him.

Carson looked at him and smiled, "Cheeky bugger."

John looked at Carson seriously before he spoke again. "When can I get on my feet and get out of here Doc? I've been in here long enough."

"I think we can try and get you on your feet after lunch and if all goes well I should be able to release you and send you all home this time next week."

"Really do I have to wake that long Doc?" John whined.

It was Teyla who answered the question. "John there is no point in leaving before you are ready; otherwise you will end up here again before too long anyway." She chastised.

John just glared at her and said, "Really you're taking his side?"

"Yes I am, because when you come home I need you to stay home and when the babies are born I need you to be 100% well to help me." She told him with a twinkle in her eye.

He gave her a mock salute with his good arm. "Yes ma'am."

They were about to continue their banter when they heard a little voice speak from the bed in between them. "Daddy, are you here?"

John turned his head to look at his son. "I sure am pal and Daddy is going to stay right here until we can all go home together."

"I had a bad dream Daddy, I dreamed that Kanaan shot you and you died." Torren told him with tears brimming in his eyes.

"Do not worry sweetheart Daddy is right here and not going anywhere." Teyla soothed him from the other side of his bed. "Momma and Daddy will be right here until we can all go home together."

Torren looked at his Father. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure pal it's okay by me, if it's okay by Uncle Carson." John reassured his son.

"That is fine. Would you like me to lift you into bed with Daddy? Carson asked him gently.

Torren nodded and held up his arms so that Carson could lift him up. Carson gently transferred him over to John's bed, careful not to disturb any of the wires attached to John's body.

"I Love you Daddy." Torren told his father before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"What's with his speech?" John asked looking confused.

"Something Kanaan did to him must have stuck; he was speaking this clearly, before we were rescued." Teyla explained to him.

"If this has remained with him I wonder what else may have stuck." John said looking worried.

Teyla looked at her husband and smiled. "You do not need to worry Honey, Carson assures me that Kanaan is dead and he will never bother any of us ever again."

"Yes, but there will be some other psychopath to take his place. I just can't seem to do anything right." John told her feeling a little depressed.

Teyla spoke to him forcefully, "John Sheppard do not ever speak about that again, you are the most wonderful caring man I have ever met and a lot of people on Atlantis feel the same way as I do. It is not your fault that there are so many people out there wanting revenge against you."

"Yes I know that Teyla, but the people I love get hurt when I am around and I need to protect them." John told her, with tears brimming in his eyes.

She climbed out of bed and walked the small distance to his bedside. "John Sheppard I love you for the fact that you are always trying to protect and save others, but you must realise that you can't protect everyone all of the time." She leant in and kissed his lips.

"Sweetie, I know that everything you say is true, but it doesn't stop the way I am feeling." He told her.

She climbed on the bed beside him and put her arm around him. "I will keep you safe, as I am going to stay here with you all night." She whispered in his ear.

John smiled and closed his eyes, he certainly felt better with Teyla lying next to him. It had been over five weeks since they had shared a bed together. He thought of all the good times they had ahead in the future, they still had their bonding ceremony at some stage, they had the birth of their twins to look forward to and he definitely needed to take Teyla on a honeymoon at some stage. He listened to Teyla and realised that she had drifted off to sleep, he closed his eyes and before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep as well.

That's exactly how Carson found them when he came in ten minutes later to check on the little family. He didn't have the heart to wake them. He knew that these moments were rare for John and Teyla, so he left them asleep together and left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been another long night in his lab, when Rodney realised that it was lunch time. He was just contemplating going to get something to eat when Jennifer came in with a plate of sandwiches for him.

"How are you doing Rodney?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I was just about to check on this device that Kanaan was using on Torren's mind. Do you want to stay and help? "He asked, stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.

"No I'm due in the infirmary this afternoon, so I should get there soon." She looked around the lab, before asking him, "where is Zelenka, shouldn't he be helping you?"

"He's off world at some celebration. Apparently he's done something wonderful and some backward people want to honour him." Rodney explained feeling a little jealous.

"You know, you really should be proud of him, he is extremely intelligent and very good at what he does." Jennifer chastised him.

Rodney looked at her feeling a little upset with her, how dare she suggest that anyone other them him is extremely intelligent; except for Sheppard maybe. Thinking carefully about what to say he spoke, "I guess so." He shrugged.

Jennifer leant in to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll see you later for dinner Darling."

Rodney nodded and started to look at the device again, searching for any clue as to what it did to Torren. He sat there looking at it for quite a while, before he decided it was time for an afternoon nap. He lay his head down on his desk and drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke he found Jennifer in his lab with him again. Only she looked different, he couldn't quite place his finger on it, until she spoke.

"Hello Rodney, how are you?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Rodney looked at her and sighed. "Let me guess I'm in the future?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes I've brought you twenty years in to the future to tell you that you really need to work out what that device does."

"And why did you wait twenty years to ask that question?" He asked his curiously.

"Both John and Torren were okay initially, they had a few setbacks, but within a month or so of Torren being rescued they were back to normal, until a month ago, when you found the device again. You tried to activate it and they both became unresponsive. Their brain wave patterns are similar to those that Torren was exhibiting when he returned home after being captured. Both their brain waves are slowing down and I'm not sure how much longer they will survive." Jennifer explained.

"Can't you just fix it now?" Rodney asked feeling a little confused.

"The device had some sort of self-destruct in it and it exploded, when your older-self tried switching it off. Now you're in the infirmary." She explained looking a little frantic.

Rodney nodded. "Okay, so in this time line Torren and Sheppard, both become unresponsive, because of something that Kanaan did over twenty years ago?"

When Jennifer nodded he continued on. "Is Torren married to a Dr Sally Smith in this time line and is Sheppard Colonel Sheppard, or General Sheppard?"

Jennifer smiled. "Yes Torren is married to Sally Smith in this time line, but she isn't a doctor, she is a teacher. John Sheppard is retired from the air force, but reached the rank of General before he retired."

"Is Sally pregnant in this time line, is Teyla still alive and are we married with children." Rodney asked curious as to how this timeline differed from the previous one he'd visited, or even the one that Sheppard had visited.

"No, Sally isn't pregnant in this time line, but she does have a son named John Torren. Yes you and I are married in this timeline and we have two children Carson and Elizabeth and Teyla is still very much alive" She told him with a smile.

"Okay how do I prevent the device from exploding in my face then?" He asked looking worried.

"There is a green wire in the small panel underneath the device that needs to be cut, before you do anything with it. Once its cut you should be able to scan it probe it or whatever you need to do with it." She explained.

"Well I guess I'd better be getting back and if you must know I'm kind of getting sick of this whole time travel business. There just seems to be so many different timelines and realities out there and I don't plan on visiting every single one of them."

Jennifer smiled at him and spoke. "We've calculated thousands so far, but that is only a small fraction of what is out there."

"I guess that's something I have to look forward to in the future then." He smiled and looked at her with sadness. "I'll be seeing you in the future Jenn."

"I'll see you in the past Rodney." She told him and waved the time travel device across him again.

He felt himself falling into the darkness once again and then he woke up in his lab to find the device that Kanaan had used sitting next to him. He looked underneath and found the wire that future Jennifer had been talking about and disconnected it. He then placed it on the table and decided to make himself some coffee before he studied it further.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John was running down a dark corridor with Torren running beside him, the boy was faster and stronger than he was, but he was still only two. Eventually Torren ran ahead of him, John was shouting at him, but Torren wouldn't stop. Up ahead he saw a figure, but he couldn't make out who it was. Torren was running towards the figure and eventually ran into the man's arms. The last thing he heard before Torren and the unknown figure disappeared was an evil laugh. John yelled until his voice was hoarse for them to come back. The evil figure reappeared and turned to face John, it was Kanaan only he looked as pale as a corpse and was still holding Torren and he had a gun to his head. "I will kill him, but not right now." Kanaan started to laugh again before turning and vanishing again. John stood frozen to the spot for what seemed like an eternity, before Kanaan returned again the only problem was that this time he didn't have Torren with him._

"_What have you done with my son?" He screamed._

"_He never was your son, he was always mine." Kanaan hissed at him._

"_Where is my son?" John yelled with cold dark anger in his voice._

"_Somewhere you'll never find him." Kanaan laughed and disappeared again._

_John was alone in the darkness and frozen to the spot. Suddenly he felt himself begin to shake and he felt immense pain, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't seem to manage it. He was positive he was trapped in the same nightmare as before, only this time he didn't wake up._

**TBC….**

**Sorry a bit of a cliff hanger.**


	11. Chapter 11: Not again

**Chapter 11: Not again.**

Teyla awoke as the bed began to shake; she looked around feeling a little scared. She realised that it was John shaking and he was having some kind of seizure. She pressed the call button and started to shout for Jennifer to come.

Jennifer came running in to the room almost immediately. "He seizing!" Jennifer shouted at Marie who had come into the room behind her. "Get me 20 mills of Lorazepam?" She injected the anticonvulsant into his IV and the convulsions ceased.

"What happened?" Teyla asked all the while looking at John.

"All I know right now is that he's had some kind of seizure. I won't know anymore until I perform some brain scans."

Teyla nodded with tears in her eyes. Not again she thought why was this happening to them? She looked over at her son and noticed that his eyes were open and he seemed to be staring into space.

"Hello sweetheart how are you feeling this morning?" She asked her son gently.

There was no response, so she asked again. "Torren how are you this morning?"

There was still no response. She looked over at Jennifer with fear in her eyes. "Jennifer what is happening?" Her panic was starting to rise; she put her hand on her stomach and looked up at Jennifer with pleading eyes. "My Stomach hurts."

"Calm down Teyla, I will give you something to help settle you down, but you must stay calm for the sake of your babies."

Teyla nodded still trying to calm herself down. Jennifer was next to her injecting something into her IV in no time. She felt her eyelids beginning to droop before she drifted off to sleep.

She checked to see if Teyla had any bleeding. There didn't seem to be any at the moment, but she decided that once she had dealt with Torren and Colonel Sheppard she would perform and ultrasound to make sure everything was okay.

She turned to look at Colonel Sheppard and was stunned by what was happening; she didn't know what was going on. She needed some help, so she tapped her com.

"Keller to Beckett, come in please?" She waited for a reply.

"_Aye I'm here lassie what can I do for you?"_ He answered groggily, as if he'd just woken up.

"Colonel Sheppard and Torren are totally unresponsive. I want to run some brain scans and I need your help."

"_Okay, give me ten minutes and I'll be there, Beckett out."_

"I'll see you soon, Keller out."

Ten minutes later Carson entered the room to find Jennifer attaching the EEG wires to Sheppard's head. 

Looking over he noticed that Torren was just staring into space again. "I'll attach some wires to Torren's head as well." Carson suggested, as he started to fuss over the boy.

Looking over at Teyla's bed he noticed that she was asleep. Looking up at Jennifer he asked. "Does Teyla realise what's going on."

"I had to give her a mild sedative, as she was getting quite distraught and I feared it would bring on a miscarriage." Jennifer explained with sadness in her eyes.

Carson sighed as he got to work attaching the leads

Ten minutes later both Torren and John were attached to the EEG machines and the Doctors were able to get a good look at was going on in their brains. Torrens readings were better than John's; it appeared that his brain function was a little low, which would explain why he was unresponsive.

Looking at John's they grew concerned. His readings were all over the place.

"These scans are reminiscent of the scans we took when Kanaan was manipulating his mind back on earth." Carson told her looking concerned.

"How could that be?" Jennifer asked looking totally confused.

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with that bloody device that Rodney found." Carson explained his anger rising.

He tapped his earpiece. "Rodney we have a big problem."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney was still asleep at his computer when his com activated and it took him a while to work out what was going on. Eventually he realised that it was his com activating.

He tapped his earpiece. "It's Rodney here."

"_Rodney it's Carson have you done anything to work out what that device does."_

Rodney was still a bit confused only having just woken up. "What device is that Carson?"

"_The device that Kanaan was using on Torren,"_ Carson told him trying to remain calm.

"I've just managed to deactivate its self-destruct function and I was beginning to examine it when I fell asleep." Rodney explained, yawning loudly.

"_Well something you've done seems to have activated it. It seems that Colonel Sheppard and Torren are totally unresponsive and the only thing I can think of is that it has something to do with that bloody device."_ Carson told him ready to explode.

"Well I'd better get back to it then, Rodney out," Rodney told him indignantly.

"_Keep me informed, Beckett out."_

Rodney looked down at the device and was surprised to see that it was humming and a strange orange light was emanating from it.

"Oh this is not good," he muttered to himself not really sure what to do next.

Maybe he might get another trip to the future and someone could explain to him what the hell was going on. He looked around his lab hoping it would change and he would be transported to the future, but there was no such luck. He would have to figure this one out on his own, or maybe when Zelenka got back from his special feast, he might just have to ask him for help. He didn't really like that idea, but he knew that Zelenka was kind of smart.

He sighed and tapped his earpiece. "Mr. Woolsey we have a big problem."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_John was running down a dark corridor with Torren running beside him, the boy was faster and stronger than he was, but he was still only two. Eventually Torren ran ahead of him, John was shouting at him, but Torren wouldn't stop. Up ahead he saw a figure, but he couldn't make out who it was. Torren was running towards the figure and eventually ran into the man's arms. The last thing he heard before Torren and the unknown figure disappeared, was and evil laugh. John yelled until his voice was hoarse for them to come back. The evil figure reappeared and turned to face John, it was Kanaan only he looked as pale as a corpse and was still holding Torren with a gun to his head. "I will kill him, but not right now." Kanaan started to laugh again before turning and vanishing again. John stood frozen to the spot for what seemed like an eternity, before Kanaan returned again the only problem was that this time he didn't have Torren with him._

"_What have you done with my son?" He screamed._

"_He never was your son, he was always mine." Kanaan hissed at him._

"_Where is my son?" John yelled in anger._

"_Somewhere you'll never find him." Kanaan laughed and disappeared again._

_John was alone in the darkness and frozen to the spot. Suddenly he felt himself begin to shake and he felt immense pain, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't seem to manage it. He was positive he was trapped in the same nightmare as before, only this time he didn't wake up._

_He looked around in the darkness and saw the pale corpse like Kanaan coming towards him with and evil grin on his face. "Finally I've got your attention."_

"_What the hell is going on, you're supposed to be dead?" He yelled at the supposedly dead man._

"_Well technically I am dead, but my mind exits in the device I used to control Torren, so I've decided to mess with your mind. I had so much fun last time that I thought I would try again."_

_Kanaan lunged at him and grabbed his still healing shoulder and squeezed it tight; he had remarkable strength for a dead man. He screamed in agony and Kannan continued to press harder and harder. _

_Eventually he stopped and disappeared. Very soon he felt himself falling into the inky black abyss again and he wondered if he would ever wake up._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Carson sighed and looked at Jennifer she was still sitting between Torren and John monitoring their brain waves. "Did you want to do an ultrasound on Teyla? I can sit with John and Torren." He suggested kindly.

"Do you mind doing the ultrasound?" She asked him feeling rather tired all of a sudden.

"No problems you sit here and keep an eye on John and Torren. I'll be back before you know it."

He wheeled Teyla's bed out of the room and Jennifer let out a sigh, what was happening now? Would these two ever catch a break and live something resembling a normal family life. It almost made her afraid to settle down and have a family. Knowing what went on in the Pegasus Galaxy on a daily basis made life extremely stressful and getting close to another person certainly added to that stress at times.

She looked down at her patients just as John sat up like a shot and started to scream in agony. His face and eyes were scrunched up and his hands were wound into tight fists. It seemed like forever before he settled down and went lay back down and continued to stare into space.

Carson rushed back in the room when he heard the screaming. "What was that Luv?" He asked her looking down at John.

"I don't…Know…," She stammered, "Colonel Sheppard sat up screaming in agony and then as suddenly as he started he stopped and lay down again."

"I was just about to wheel Teyla in, when I heard him scream. I think that it might be good idea to place Colonel Sheppard into the ICU again, so that we can keep a closer eye on him." Carson suggested looking worried.

Jennifer nodded. "I'm afraid that I have to agree with you. Torren looks to be asleep for the moment and his brain waves seem to have returned to normal. We can monitor him from here and he can stay with his mother." She took a breath before she continued. "How is Teyla?"

"She's fine and the babies seem to be strong and well." Carson told her.

"Okay let's get Teyla back in here and then we can settle Colonel Sheppard into the ICU again." Jennifer suggested.

Carson nodded and he walked out to bring Teyla back in to be with her son.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was sitting in his office behind yet another mound of paperwork. He sighed what would today bring? It was almost two weeks since Teyla and Torren had been rescued.

They'd had a memorial service for Lt Smith and his body had been sent back to earth to be buried at the Arlington cemetery; Colonel Sheppard had put in a good word for him. Lt Smith's wife and children had gone back for the funeral. They would be returning in a few days' time, so that Jodie could resume her position, in the botany lab.

Things were beginning to get back to normal around the place. Now he had to get up date with his paperwork. This is not going to be pleasant he thought.

He was just opening his computer up when his com activated.

He tapped his earpiece. "Woolsey here, what seems to be the problem Dr McKay?"

"_The device that Kanaan was using on Torren seems to have activated somehow and now it seems to be affecting Torren and Sheppard's minds."_

Okay, meet me in my office in one hour, Woolsey out."

"_I'll see you then, McKay out."_

Woolsey sighed and tapped his earpiece. "Woolsey, to Keller, come in please"

"_We're a little busy down here at the moment Mr. Woolsey, can I contact you in an hour."_

"I just need an update on Colonel Sheppard's and Torren's condition?"

"_Can you meet me in my office in an hour and I'll give you the details Keller out."_

"I'll see you in an hour, Woolsey out."

Okay so things aren't getting back to normal anytime soon he thought. He sighed and began to sift through the mound of paperwork. Life in the Pegasus galaxy was difficult at the best of times, but for Colonel Sheppard and his family things just seemed to go from bad to worse. He'd really had enough of seeing the people closest to him suffer. He wondered whether it was time to go back to earth and work for the IOA there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, Rodney and Woolsey were sitting in Carson and Keller's office.

"Dr McKay what can you tell me about the device that was found when you rescued Torren and Teyla." Woolsey asked in a matter of fact voice.

"I found a self-destruct function on the device and when I deactivated the self-destruct, it started humming and a strange orange light started emanating from it." Rodney told him in a panicked tone.

"Drs' what is Colonel Sheppard's Condition?" Woolsey asked.

"His brain waves are the same as they were when Kanaan was manipulating his mind back on earth and we already know that whatever is going on can cause him pain, because right before we came in here he was in agony. He's back to being totally unresponsive now and he's just staring into space." Carson told him, with emotion in his voice.

"What about Torren?" Woolsey asked in the same matter of fact tone as before.

"He just seems to be sleeping at the moment. Teyla is in the same room as him, but we have moved Colonel Sheppard back to the ICU to keep a closer eye on him." Jennifer explained, still looking incredibly tired.

"Have you had any success in deactivating the device as yet Dr McKay?" Woolsey asked him.

"Well if you hadn't called me down here I might have found something by now." Rodney replied sarcastically.

"Well you'd better get back to it then Dr McKay." Woolsey ordered him.

Rodney sat back in his chair and glared at him.

"Drs' keep me informed of Colonel Sheppard's condition?" He told them, as he got up and left the room.

"Well that was fun," Rodney snarked and left the room.

Carson and Jennifer looked at each other, before Carson spoke. "Why don't you go and get some rest for a while. I'll keep an eye on Colonel Sheppard for a while."

"I think I will, thanks Carson." Jennifer patted his arm and left the room.

Carson stood up and headed to the ICU to check on his most frequent patient.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla slowly became aware of her surroundings, as she woke from a deep sleep. It took her a while to realise where she was. She was in the infirmary; finally she remembered that Torren and John should have been with her. Looking to her left she saw Torren and he appeared to be fast asleep, but where was John, she started to panic and was getting quite anxious when Carson came in to check her vitals.

"Carson where is John? Is he okay?" She asked anxiously.

"He is in the ICU at the moment. He is still unresponsive and it looks as if the device that Kanaan was using to influence Torren is now manipulating John's mind." Carson explained compassionately.

"How is Torren?" She asked looking over at her son.

"He's fine, his brain waves are back to normal and he is just sleeping."

Suddenly she felt panicked again as she thought of the pain she'd had in her stomach earlier. "What about my babies?"

"They are fine, but you must stay in this bed for at least another week, do you understand?" Carson told her forcefully.

"When can I see John?" She asked looking worried.

"I will take you later in a wheelchair, but other than going to see John, or going to the bathroom you must not get out of bed."

Teyla nodded and looked over at her son, as he was waking up.

"Daddy where are you? Daddy, are you there?" Torren asked groggily.

"He's not very well at the moment sweetheart and Uncle Carson has taken him to another room." Teyla explained to her son.

"I see him?" Torren asked, sounding like a two year old again.

"Not today sweetheart maybe later." Teyla soothed him

He looked at his mother the tears brimming in his eyes. "Momma why?"

"I do not know sweetheart, maybe you should go back to sleep for a while and when you wake up maybe you can see him."

"I seep with you?" He asked using his best puppy dog eyes and looking at his mother.

Carson nodded. "That's fine lad; would you like me to lift you over to Momma's bed?" He asked the little boy in a soothing tone.

The boy nodded and lifted his arms. Carson then picked him up and transferred him to the bed next to Teyla. He lay next to her and cuddled up to her. Looking down at her son, she found herself thankful that he was okay, but she also wondered would John ever be okay and would they ever be able to go home together. Sighing she closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_John was running down a dark corridor with Torren running beside him, the boy was faster and stronger than he was, but he was still only two. Eventually Torren ran ahead of him, John was shouting at him, but Torren wouldn't stop. Up ahead he saw a figure, but he couldn't make out who it was. Torren was running towards the figure and eventually ran into the man's arms. The last thing he heard before Torren and the unknown figure disappeared, was and evil laugh. John yelled until his voice was hoarse for them to come back. The evil figure reappeared and turned to face John, it was Kanaan only he looked as pale as a corpse and was still holding Torren with a gun to his head. "I will kill him, but not right now." Kanaan started to laugh again before turning and vanishing again. John stood frozen to the spot for what seemed like an eternity, before Kanaan returned again the only problem was that this time he didn't have Torren with him._

"_What have you done with my son?" He screamed._

"_He never was your son, he was always mine." Kanaan hissed at him._

"_Where is my son?" John yelled in anger._

"_Somewhere you'll never find him." Kanaan laughed and disappeared again._

_John was alone in the darkness and frozen to the spot. Suddenly he felt himself begin to shake and he felt immense pain, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't seem to manage it. He was positive he was trapped in the same nightmare as before, only this time he didn't wake up._

_The next time he became aware Kanaan was standing in front of him with a gun. _

"_What the hell do you want from me?" Sheppard yelled at him._

_I want to kill you. You've ruined my life Colonel Sheppard and there is no way you should get away with that." Kanaan sneered at him._

"_You've got to be frigging kidding me." He mumbled. _

_He looked up just in time to see Kanaan pull the trigger twice. He felt the gunshots rip through both of his thighs and then he heard another shot and it ripped through his stomach. The last thing he heard before he surrendered to the darkness was Kanaan's evil laugh fading into the distance. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney was sitting in his lab turning the device over and over in his hands. He couldn't work out why it was still humming and the bright orange glow was still emanating from it.

Zelenka entered the room at that moment and sat down at his computer. "Hello Rodney what are you working on?"

"It's the device that Kanaan was using to manipulate Torrens mind." Rodney explained, still staring at the object.

"May I have a look please?" Zelenka asked.

"Sure why not, maybe you can find something I've missed," Rodney replied sarcastically.

Zelenka rolled his eyes and took the device. "Have you searched the data base for any information on it?"

Rodney glared at him, "um gee let me think have I checked the ancient data base? Yes of course I have." Rodney replied his voice dripping with sarcasm."

Before Zelenka had a chance to respond the humming became louder and the light became brighter. The two men looked at each other ready to run out of the room. All of a sudden the device switched itself off; slowly the humming ceased and the bright light disappeared.

Both men stared at the device for a few minutes before Rodney tapped his radio.

"Rodney to Carson, come in please."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave wondered into the ICU looking for his brother. Carson had told him that he had been shifted there a few hours before. He sat by John's bedside and took his cold icy hand. "Little brother I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You have to get well soon, because Jane and I are planning our wedding and we really need you to be there."

There was no response John just kept staring into space, so Dave continued on, "Torren and Teyla are waiting for you. Torren is going to be okay, as are your babies, so wake up little brother we're all here for you."

All of a sudden John shot up in the bed, he yelled in agony as his thighs began to bleed profusely, followed by his stomach, he lay down again and closed his eyes.

Dave started yelling for the Doctors to come.

Carson came running with Jennifer in tow. _"What the hell!" _ He exclaimed, applying pressure to his stomach wound.

Jennifer shouted at one of the nurses, while applying pressure to the wounds on his thighs. "Prepare the OR and get as many staff as you can in here, we need all hands on deck."

Carson looked over at Dave. "You'll have to leave now son."

Carson was ready to wheel John into surgery when his com activated. He tapped his earpiece and answered it. "Not now Rodney I'm in the middle of an emergency."

Dave nodded and slowly backed out of the room just as John was being wheeled to the OR.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla was just beginning to wake when she heard John scream. It took her a while to realise what was going on in her groggy state. She looked down a Torren and saw that he was still sleeping, once she realised that it was John who was screaming she tried to get out of bed.

Before she had a chance to get out of bed Dave came running in.

"What has happened to John?" She asked Dave, with tears brimming in her eyes.

Before he had a chance to answer Rodney came barging in to the room with Ronan in tow. "What the hell is going on, Carson told me there was a medical emergency?" Rodney asked in a panicked tone."

Dave took a deep breath, before he answered. "They have him in surgery, and it appears he's been shot in the legs and the stomach."

"How the hell did that happen?" Rodney squeaked out, still panicking.

"I am sure it has something to do with that device Dr McKay." Teyla told him through her tears.

"Yes well, that's the weird thing that device has turned itself off and it seems to have happened around the time Sheppard was shot." Rodney surmised, calming down a little."

"Well I guess all we can do now, is wait until he comes out of surgery." Dave stated.

They all nodded and the three men pulled up chairs next to Teyla's bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To Jennifer and Carson it felt like Groundhog Day, it hadn't been that long since they'd had the Colonel in the operating theatre and yet they had just spent eight hours patching the man up again.

Carson sighed as he threw his blood soaked scrubs in the biohazard container. The poor Colonel couldn't catch a break. He really felt like going to bed and sleeping for days, but he knew that he'd have to tell John's friends what was going on, so while Jennifer settled the Colonel in ICU he went out to confront his friends.

They were all asleep when he entered Teyla's room. He cleared his throat loudly and they all began to wake.

Rodney was the first to stand up and ask. "How is he Doc?"

"He's not good Rodney, he has massive ligament and muscle damage to his thighs and his kidney and liver have been seriously damaged again. We lost him on the table twice, but we managed to get his heart started again. We've had to intubate, because he stopped breathing on his own."

"Will he be okay?" Rodney asked looking worried.

"I'm not sure. If he makes it through the next twenty four hours, he's in with a chance." Carson told them wearily.

They all stood there looking at him in shocked silence.

"What do we do now? Rodney asked with tears in his eyes.

"Now we wait." Ronan told him, sitting down again.

**TBC…**

**Things will get better soon I promise.**


	12. Chapter 12: There's always hope

**Chapter 12: There's always hope.**

"_Will he be okay?" Rodney asked looking worried._

"_I'm not sure. If he makes it through the next twenty four hours, he's in with a chance." Carson told them wearily._

_They all stood there looking at him in shocked silence._

"_What do we do now? Rodney asked with tears in his eyes._

"_Now we wait." Ronan told him, sitting down again._

"Can we see him?" Teyla asked with tears in her eyes.

"You can all see him, but no one sits with him other than Dave. Do you understand?

Teyla was about to protest. "Teyla you really need to be in bed lying on your back. You do not want to miscarry do you?" Carson spoke to her forcefully.

She shook her head the tears freely flowing.

Dave took her hand and told her gently, "I will sit with him and I can tell you if anything happens okay?"

"Thank you Dave?"

Carson went to get the wheelchair for Teyla. Helping her into it they looked at Torren, who somehow had slept through all the commotion.

"I will sit with Torren while you go and see Sheppard." Ronan offered.

While Ronan sat next to Torren's bed, Carson wheeled Teyla out of the room towards the ICU. Rodney and Dave followed close behind.

They were devastated by what they saw. John was lying flat on the bed with a white sheet covering the bottom half of his body. It was clear that his thighs and stomach were heavily bandaged. He had and IV in each arm, one contained lifesaving blood and the other contained fluids. His face was beyond pale and the only indication that he was alive was the whoosh of the ventilator.

Rodney looked at his friend and patted his good shoulder. "Well I really must get back to my lab and work out why that dam device deactivated." He muttered, before leaving the room.

Teyla held his hand and kissed him on the forehead. "Rest now my Darling. I will be in the other room. I must lie down to look after our children, I will be back soon." She looked at Carson giving him permission to wheel her out of the room.

Dave sat down next to his brother's bed and took his cold icy hand. "Little brother, I can't believe this is happening again. You just seem to get a bit better and then something like this happens. I don't know how you and Teyla continue to live with your life in danger all of the time. Maybe it's time you considered moving back to earth and doing something else with your life."

He didn't really know why he was talking to John, because he certainly didn't expect an answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a really long day and Carson was supposed to be going to his quarters to sleep. He'd left Jennifer sitting by John's bedside in case there were any problems during the night, but he couldn't bear to leave. He decided that he would sleep in his office in case Jennifer needed him.

Settling down on his cot in the corner, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. It seemed as if he'd just closed his eyes when he opened them again.

Looking up from his cot he saw a young woman with long blonde hair tied behind her head, sitting in his office.

"Who are you?" Carson asked suspiciously.

"Hello Doctor Beckett. I'm Dr Sally Sheppard…"

Before she had a chance to say anything more Carson interrupted. "Let me guess I'm in the future and you have some way to save Colonel Sheppard in my present?"

She smiled at him, before answering. "You're absolutely right Dr Beckett."

Carson sighed. "Why am I here?" He started to rub his temples, because he could feel a headache coming on.

"We've worked out the component that General Sheppard is allergic to in the Iratus healing compound and have changed it slightly. It can now be used on General Sheppard, without him having seizures." Sally explained to him with a smile on her face.

"He's in a really bad way at the moment, were not sure he's going to survive. Can we use the compound on him in such a weakened state?"

"Yes, the compound won't heal him as quickly as the original compound, but it is the only way to save his life and if you need to give him another dose wait a week and then you can administer another complete dose." Sally explained with compassion.

"That's great Dr Sheppard, but what I want to know is, why does everyone keep pulling us forward in time to give us information to save Colonel Sheppard's life? Isn't there some kind on temporal prime directive, which prevents this type of tampering?" Carson asked his headache becoming worse.

Sally just smiled at him, slightly amused. "We have only just found the time travel device, so no rules have been set up as yet." She paused before continuing to give Carson a chance to comprehend things. "Not only is it a time travel device, but it has the ability to scan different realities and timelines. In all the timelines we've scanned so far, the treaty with the wraith is signed five to seven years earlier with Colonel Sheppard alive and well. That alone saves millions of lives."

Carson put his head in his hands; his head was really beginning to pound. Sally tapped him on the shoulder. "Tylenol?" She asked, with a smile.

"Thanks." Carson said taking the pills and the water that she was holding out for him.

Carson looked up at her. "Okay which timeline am I in? Are you married to Torren and do you have a child in this timeline?"

Sally smiled at him. "Yes I am married to Torren and I have a son named John Torren, General Sheppard is my father in law and he is the leader of Atlantis. He is still married to Teyla and they have four children including Torren."

"What about me?" Carson asked curiously.

"You are married to Rebekah Urwin and have two children, Amelia and Stephen."

"One last thing, before you return home. Destroy the device that Rodney has in his lab. If you can't destroy it send it through a stargate. I know that it has deactivated now, but you don't won't to take any more chances, with Colonel Sheppard's life."

"Why was the device manipulating Colonel Sheppard's mind?" Carson asked with a frown.

"Kanaan somehow managed to transfer his consciousness into the device before his body died. I have no Idea how he did it, you might have to ask Doctor McKay about that."

Carson nodded. "Well I guess I should be getting back then?"

Sally nodded and gave him the formula to use on John. She waved a strange device over him and he felt himself falling towards the darkness.

He awoke on his cot in his office to see Jennifer entering the room.

"Is everything alright Jennifer? Is there a problem with Colonel Sheppard?" He asked her groggily.

"He seems to be holding his own for now, but I'm not sure how long he'll last. Dave is sitting and talking to him right now, but it doesn't look good." Jennifer explained with sorrow.

"I might have the answer." Carson replied a grin splitting his face.

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer looked at him suspiciously.

"I've just had a little trip to the future and a Dr Sally Sheppard gave me a formula to the healing compound with the component that colonel Sheppard is allergic to removed." He told her with enthusiasm.

Jennifer's eyes sparkled, "well in that case let's get to it straight away?"

They were about to head off to the medical lab when the alarms in the ICU started to sound and Dave started to yell. They looked at each other and rushed off to the ICU.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was floating in never ending inky black darkness again. He had no idea why he was here this time; all he knew was that, before he'd surrendered to the darkness he was in incredible pain and he certainly didn't want to feel that way again. He decided that he would stay here at least for now, why would he ever want to wake up again? This place was so peaceful despite the fact that it was pitch black.

Suddenly he heard a whisper. "John Sheppard."

He was trying to ignore it when he heard it again. "John Sheppard."

"What?" He ground out, feeling incredibly annoyed by the intrusion.

"You must fight, you must not give up." The voice told him.

Here we go again he thought. I must fight; I must not give up, blah, blah, blah….

John decided that he would be polite and talk to Atlantis, even though he was happy enough where he was.

He sighed. "Why should I fight, I'll only end up here in the darkness again next time something bad happens?"

"I will be here for you when you need me John Sheppard, but there are millions throughout the galaxy that need you right now." Atlantis soothed.

He laughed at that statement "Millions throughout the galaxy, you've got to be kidding me. Even McKay's ego isn't that big."

"If you die here millions that could live will die at the hands of the wraith." Atlantis spoke forcefully.

"I woke the wraith, so it's my fault anyway." He said with despair.

"Even if you woke the wraith you are integral part of the future treaty that will be signed with the wraith."

"How do you know all of this?" He asked her curiously.

"I can see alternate realities and time lines, the same way that the device that Rodney McKay will one day discover can. All timelines for future peace in the galaxy lead back to one man; you John Sheppard.

He laughed again. "Really me, I'm just one big screw up. I have been my entire life, so why would things be any different now?

"You forged an alliance with a Wraith; no one else has done that in ten thousand years. You and Todd are the beginning of peace between humans and wraith. It will still happen, but it will take five to seven years longer without you."

He sighed and nodded, "Atlantis, I'm really tired of fighting all of the time, can't I just stay here and have some peace for a while?"

"You can stay here if you want, but don't forget your family who are despairing right now waiting for you to wake up. Think of them, your wife, you son, your brother and your friends. They all need you more than you could know, as you need to draw your strength from each of them as well." She whispered in a soothing tone.

He thought about what she had told him for a while before he spoke, "What do I have to do?"

"Just wake up and fight. Remember the positive future you saw, you still have to fight for it."

He nodded and started to walk towards the light that appeared in front of him.

Suddenly he was aware of Dave speaking to him, so he tried to open his eyes and speak back to him, but he felt an obstruction in his throat.

He started to gag on the obstruction. Lifting his hand to try and remove it, he found he was in absolute agony. He felt as if he was suffocating and he couldn't breathe, so he just lay there hoping that the darkness would claim him again, when he felt a cool soothing liquid flow through his veins, he relaxed and finally the let the darkness claim him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave was dosing in a chair beside John's bed, he had been talking to him for hours and there had been no response, not even a twitch.

Ronan had come and stayed for a few minutes, grunting a few syllables at Sheppard and then he had left again. The Doctors had come in every half an hour checking on his vitals and apparently there was no change.

Dave was startled out of his sleep, by John sitting up and beginning to gag on the breathing tube down his throat.

Dave started panicking and yelling for the Doctors to come. Finally Carson arrived and injected something into John's IV port. John then settled back down into a deep sleep.

Dave looked at Carson still panicking. "Should he be waking up yet?"

It was Jennifer who answered with a look of surprise on her face. "No, he should be too heavily sedated to start waking up."

"What does that mean?" Dave asked, still fighting the panic in his voice.

Carson smiled at him and answered, "It means he's fighting. I think we should be able to take him off the vent the next time he wakes up."

Carson looked at Dave again before continuing on. "I had a little trip to the future and I have a formula for the healing compound, with the component that John is allergic to taken out. His recovery won't be as quick as the original compound, but it will certainly speed things up a little. I would like to try it if it's okay with you?" 

"You have my permission, but shouldn't you ask Teyla, she is his wife?"

"Yes, I know and Jennifer has just gone to talk to her now." Carson told him with a smile.

Dave looked around and for the first time he noticed that Jennifer had gone. She came back a few minutes later with a huge grin on her face.

"Teyla wants us to give a try as soon as possible, she also wants to know when she and Torren can come and see John." Keller told him.

Carson looked at her with a smile on his face. "Tell her we'll try the treatment first and then they can come and see him once we know it's been successful."

Jennifer's eyes sparkled, "well in that case let's get to synthesising the formula straight away?"

They left Dave sitting alone, so he turned to his brother, held his hand and started to speak soothing words to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After seeing John in the Infirmary Rodney had headed straight for his lab, to try and work out why the wraith device had deactivated. He was sure it had to something to do with Sheppard's current injuries.

Arriving in his lab, he found that Zelenka was still there examining the device. He looked at him with indifference as he spoke, "have you found anything yet."

"No, nothing as yet, all I know is that it's some kind of mind control device." Radek told him still studying the object.

"Wow thank you for that informed decision Einstein." He replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Radek just rolled his eyes, "There's no need to be rude."

"Sorry." Rodney muttered.

"How is Colonel Sheppard?" Radek asked with concern.

"He's holding his own for now." He told him with sadness in his voice.

Zelenka nodded, "shall we get back to work now?"

Rodney nodded and took the device off him; scanning it with the computer he had a revelation. "I think I know what this device is."

"What?" Zelenka asked curiously.

"I think that it is a device where a person can store there consciousness when there physical body is no longer alive. Kanaan must have somehow transferred his mind to this device when he was killed. He then somehow found a way to manipulate John's mind." Rodney explained with excitement.

"Then don't you think we need to destroy straight away then?" Zelenka asked.

"I totally agree with you Radek, the only question is how?"

"I think we should send it through a space gate." Zelenka suggested.

"I couldn't agree more, but first I think I'll let Carson know what is going on." Rodney stated.

Rodney tapped his earpiece.

"Rodney to Carson, come in please?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carson had just reached to medical research lab when Rodney's radio call came through.

"What can I do for you Rodney?"

"_I've worked out what the device Kanaan was using does."_

"Kannan used it to store his consciousness in after he died and then he used it to attack Colonel Sheppard." Carson told him.

"_How did you know?" Rodney asked him in total shock._

Carson chuckled, "I had a little trip to the future and I spoke with the lovely Dr Sally Sheppard. She told me that you need to destroy it as soon as possible, she suggested that you send it through a space gate."

"_I wish you'd told me earlier Carson."_

"Sorry Rodney, but I've been a bit busy. I have a new formula to synthesise, hopefully we'll be able to finally us the Iratus compound on Colonel Sheppard, Carson out."

"_What do you mean?" Rodney stammered, but it was too late as Carson had already broken the connection._

Carson chuckled to himself as he looked back down at the formula on his computer screen. The formula all looked good and was ready to be synthesised.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke to find Torren staring at her, "you otay Momma?" He asked.

"Yes sweetheart I am feeling fine, I'm just a bit worried about Daddy. He is not well again."

"Did Kanaan hurt Daddy?" Torren asked anxiously.

"Yes he did." Teyla told her son with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't worry Momma, he'll be otay and so will the babies." Torren soothed his mother.

"Thank you my precious son."

"When we go home?"

"Uncle Carson has said that we could possibly leave in two days' time, but I am not sure Daddy will be able to leave then. I may need someone else to look after you at times, so I can sit with Daddy though."

"I say with Sally?" Torren asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Perhaps," she replied with a smile.

Torren smiled at his mother and turned over to go back to sleep again.

Teyla looked down at him and thought how good it was to have her son back again. He seemed to be back to his two year old self. The only thing she wanted now was for John to regain his health and then they could both go home together. She fell asleep thinking of all the fun times they had to come, when they finally got home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John struggled to escape the darkness again. Finally he managed to open his eyes. As he began to look around he felt the obstruction in his throat. His first thought was to try and get it out, but he couldn't move his arm. He gagged as he tried to suck in precious oxygen, his chest felt heavy, like an elephant was sitting on him, he was becoming dizzy and his pain level had notched up several levels, just as he thought he was about suffocate, he heard a voice, he knew that voice, maybe he should listen to what that voice was telling him to do. He stopped struggling and listened to the voice, which belonged to none other than Carson Beckett.

"Colonel stop struggling, I'm going to take the intubation tube out, but until I do, you just need to let it breathe for you, Okay?"

John relaxed and let the machine breath for him, it was a bit disconcerting to not have control over his own body, but he managed to stay calm while Carson collected the tools he needed.

Dave who was still sitting alongside him took his hand. "Hold on a little bit longer little brother, Carson will be back in a moment."

"Dave can you please leave for a moment? This isn't really a pleasant thing to see." Carson asked him, returning to the room.

Dave got up to leave the room. "I'll be back in a minute John."

Once he had left the room, Carson spoke to John. "Okay Colonel, when I tell you cough as hard as you can and I'll get that tube out okay?"

"One, two, three, cough."

John coughed as hard as he could with a tube down his throat and Carson gently pulled it out. He then put an oxygen mask over his face, Carson stood there watching until John's breathing evened out.

Taking the oxygen mask off Carson asked. "Would you like some ice chips Laddie?"

John nodded and Carson put a spoon up to his lips and John let the cool refreshing ice slip down his throat.

John tried to sit up and moaned, as his injuries made themselves known. Suddenly his thoughts turned to Teyla and Torren. "Teyla… Torren…?" He managed to croak out.

"They are both fine, but their worried about you little brother." Dave answered with a smile.

"How's the pain Colonel?" Carson asked gently.

"It's…. definitely…. a…. ten, I….. think…. it's….about….as…. bad…. as…. It…. can…. get." John stuttered, the pain evident in his face.

"I can give you something for that." Carson told him.

"What…the… hell…happened….Doc….? Did….Kanaan…shoot….me….again…?"He stuttered through shallow breaths.

"Aye, before he died, he was able to transfer his mind to the wraith device he was using on Torren. He then used that to manipulate your mind again and then he shot you." Carson explained.

John was close to tears by now. "What's…damage…Doc..?" He asked his breaths still shallow.

"Massive ligament and muscle damage to your thighs and your kidney's and liver have been damaged badly. Jennifer and I spent eight hours sewing you back together." Carson explained with compassion.

"What…happens…now…?" He asked finally letting the tears full.

"Well I have some good news in that regard. I had a little trip to the future last night and I met with the lovely Dr Sally Sheppard. She gave me a version of the Iratus compound that has the component that you're allergic too taken out. We're synthesising it as we speak, so hopefully in the next twenty four hours we should be able to inject you with it."

"How…long…have….I been…here?"

"You've been in the infirmary over six weeks Colonel."

John nodded. He was totally shocked by the news. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever get out of this place, or whether his life would ever be normal again.

Looking at the Doctor he asked. "Can…I…go…back…to…sleep….now?"

Carson looked at his patient and nodded, he suspected that the pain level was at an all-time high. "I'm going to give you something for the pain and something to help you sleep Laddie. When you wake up you can see Teyla and Torren and hopefully by then we can try the new healing compound."

"I'm going to put an oxygen mask over your face to assist with your breathing again okay?"

Carson told John.

John nodded and closed his eyes. Carson placed an oxygen mask over his face and then injected a sedative into his IV. Before long John drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

Carson looked at Dave and noticed the dark lines underneath his eyes. "Why don't you go and get some sleep, then maybe you can spend some time with that lovely fiancée of yours."

"I think I will Doc. I'll be back later though."

"I don't want to see you here for another six hours at least." Carson ordered.

"Okay I'll see you in six hours then Carson. Goodnight."

When Dave had left the room, Carson took one last look at his patient and then headed for the medical lab to see how synthesising the compound was going.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was in his office enjoying a cup of coffee when Rodney barged in.

He sighed, "What can I do for you Doctor McKay?"

"We need to send this device through a space gate as soon as possible." Rodney spoke so fast that his words were tripping over themselves.

"Slow down Dr McKay, what device are you talking about?" Woolsey soothed.

Rodney took a deep breath and tried to speak more slowly. "Before Kanaan died he was able to transfer his mind into the device he used to control Torren. Once we brought the device back to Atlantis he was able to use it to manipulate Sheppard's mind again."

"Yes Dr Beckett explained what the device was doing to Colonel Sheppard, so tell me why you want to send it through a space gate?"

"It's the only way to destroy the dam thing and we certainly don't want to run the risk of it affecting anyone ever again." Rodney explained really slowly, as if he was talking to a two year old.

"Do it, the sooner the better." Woolsey answered him.

"Can I use a MALP to attach it too?" Rodney asked Woolsey, not really sure as how else he was going to get the device through the gate.

Wooley sighed, "Go ahead."

Fifteen minutes later they stood by the gate with the device attached to a MALP. "Dial her up Chuck." Woolsey asked.

A few seconds later when the gate lit up Rodney programed the MALP to take the device through the gate.

They watched as the MALP took the device through the gate. Hopefully they would never have to see or hear from Kanaan again.

**TBC…**

**With Kanaan out of the way, hopefully John and Teyla can finally have their bonding ceremony and Jennifer and Rodney can finally get married.**


	13. Chapter 13: A future worth fighting for

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but real life got in the way. I also had an idea for another story, so I spent some time writing, "What could possibly go wrong?"**

**Now I'm back to it, it is my intention to update every two or three days. The plan is Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.**

**So here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 13: A future worth fighting for.**

Awareness returned to John slowly. The first sense to return was the sense of smell, he smelt the antiseptic sterile smell and he knew that he was in the infirmary, then slowly he heard a gentle whisper talking to him and he wondered who it was. He knew that the only way to find out was to open his eyes, but that was easier said than done. Struggling he managed to open his eyes until they were slits, the light in the room blinded him, so he quickly closed them again. He thought dim and the lights in the room were lowered and finally he managed to open his eyes. His head felt groggy as if it had been stuffed with cotton wool, I must be on the good drugs he thought.

Finally he managed to look around and he found Dave and Jane sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling little brother?" Dave asked squeezing his hand.

I'm good," he replied still only half awake.

"It's good to see you awake, Colonel Sheppard," Jane told him holding his other hand.

"How about you call me John? You don't work for the military, so technically I'm not your superior and besides you're a member of the family now," he sounded much more coherent, as he spoke this time.

"Okay John, I will go and get Dr Beckett for you," she smiled before leaving the ICU.

"She's a keeper Dave, I'm so happy you've found someone to share your life with."

"Okay John, that's enough of that emotional crap, how are you feeling?" Dave asked with concern.

"I really feel terrible, so I think I'd like to go back to sleep soon, but first how are Torren and Teyla?"

"Carson sent them home this morning, they were in here for a while this morning, but they have gone to get some lunch." Dave explained.

A cheerful voice spoke from the door, before they had a chance to say anything more. "How are you feeling Laddie?"

"Pretty terrible, my legs are on fire, my stomach feels as if it's been turned inside out and my shoulder has a constant ache in it. Is it time for my pain meds yet?" John whined, the pain in his body increasing.

Carson looked at his him with compassion, "it will be soon, but first I want to talk to you about the healing compound."

"What have you got Doc, have managed to synthesise the new and improved compound yet?" John asked curiously.

"Yes I have and I'm a hundred percent sure that it will work, without giving you the seizure's. I would like to try it once you have eaten some lunch."

"Sounds good to me," John told him," how about some pain meds, now Doc?"

"I'll give you something that won't make you drowsy and then I'll get you some lunch, Teyla and Torren were going to come by after lunch and then we'll try the healing compound." Carson explained with a smile on his face.

Dave got up to leave, before Carson gave John his pain meds, "well goodbye little brother, I'll catch up with you soon," he said squeezing his hand.

"See you soon John," Jane said, kissing him on the cheek.

John blushed and waved as she left the room.

"She seems like a lovely lassie, doesn't she?" Carson asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes she is, I'm so happy for Dave, but what about you Carson, have you found someone special?" John teased.

Carson blushed, "yes, when I haven't been here looking after you, I have been spending quite a bit of time with Rebekah Urwin from the botany lab."

John's eyes sparkled, he was happy for his friend, "good for you Doc, now can I have some pain meds, because I really need another sleep before lunch."

Carson nodded and injected something into his IV. He was fast asleep again, before Carson even left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney had spent all morning in his lab trying to work out what some of the ancient devices in his lab did. He had absolutely no idea. The only person, who could possibly figure out any of this, was Colonel super gene Sheppard and he was still in the infirmary. I think I'll go and visit him for lunch he thought.

He grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water from the mess hall and headed to the infirmary to visit his friend.

Upon arriving he found his friend staring at a cup full of watery broth.

"Hey Sheppard, how are you?"

"I'm good," he answered without taking his eyes of the broth.

"Are you going to eat that, or just stare at it all day?" Rodney asked him, stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.

John sighed, "I don't really know, it looks pretty disgusting, but I suppose I should try and eat something, Carson will not be happy if I don't," he said, as he started to eat the broth.

After about three mouthfuls, he lay back in his bed and put the spoon down, "I'm not really hungry right now."

Rodney looked down at John's tray and noticed the blue Jell-O on it, "can I have that," he said pointing to it.

John looked at the Jell-O wondering whether he needed to eat it or not, he decided he wasn't hungry, so he pushed it towards his friend, "you have it I'm not really hungry."

Rodney took the Jell-O of the tray and started to tell Sheppard about the ancient devices that he'd been trying to activate that morning.

"Hey when you finally get out of here maybe you can help me activate some of them," Rodney suggested.

"I'm not sure Rodney; I'll have to see how I feel. Now tell me what happened to that device that Kanaan was using on me?"

"Well once it had deactivated, we sent it through a space gate," Rodney explained.

"That's good, I never want to see or hear from Kanaan again. I can't believe that he was Torren's biological father and that Teyla actually slept with him," John shuddered at the thought.

"None of that matters, it is in the past, Teyla and Torren are your family now and the future is all that matters."

"What if the future is different to the ones we have seen?" John wondered.

"Just be yourself Sheppard and the future will unfold as it should."

"Wow Rodney, that's profound, when did you become some wise?"

Rodney shrugged, "enough of this emotional crap," he said, as he started to eat the Jell-O again.

As he sat there John felt his eyes drooping again, he didn't notice when Rodney got up and left, because he was fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke sometime later with a much clearer head. Looking around he found that Teyla and Torren were sitting beside his bed. Torren was asleep in her lap.

Teyla looked down at him and smiled, "how are you honey?"

"I actually don't feel too bad at the moment. How are you?" He asked her, his face filled with concern.

"I am well Honey, as are Torren and the babies, we just need you to get well and come home to us."

John nodded, "hopefully that will be very soon sweetie."

At that moment Torren awoke, seeing John awake, he squealed, "Daddy you otay?"

"I'm getting much better pal and hopefully I'll be able to come home soon."

Torren nodded, "I seep with Daddy?"

"It's okay with me Pal."

Teyla picked their son up and put him next to John. Torren immediately cuddled up to his father.

"I luh ya Daddy, I miss ya. Kanaan was bad and ya my Daddy and always will be," Torren told him while sucking his thumb.

"I love you to pal and yes Kanaan was a very bad man and we will never have to see him again. You are my son and you always will be."

Teyla smiled at her boy's, she was very happy that things were finally beginning to work out for them.

"How's my patient this afternoon?" Carson asked entering the room followed by Jennifer.

"Not too bad Docs," John told them.

"Well we'd like to inject the healing compound into your wounds now, so say goodbye to Teyla and Torren and you can see then when we've finished," Jennifer told him with a smile.

"Goodbye Daddy I luh ya," Torren said giving him a hug.

"Goodbye my love," Teyla said leaning down to give a kiss on the cheek."

Once Teyla and Torren had left the room Carson and Jennifer got to work. They took of the bandages and checked to wounds.

"I think we'll leave the stitches in for now," Carson suggested.

Jennifer nodded, "I agree, let's clean these wounds again and then we'll inject the compound."

"Colonel, this may hurt a little, so I'm going to give you your next dose of pain meds," Jennifer explained.

John nodded, as she injected the pain med's into his IV.

John relaxed as the pain started to fade away. He lay there with his eyes closed as the doctors went to work, first they put antiseptic on his thighs, stomach and shoulder and then they injected the compound at multiple sites in each of his wounds.

John was fast asleep by the time they had finished, so he never even heard them clean their things up and leave the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was alone in the darkness again; he wondered what had happened this time, when he heard a whisper, "John Sheppard."

John sighed wondering what Atlantis wanted this time. "Yes Atlantis," he whispered.

"I have one more thing for you to see if you're interested?"

John nodded and a light appeared ahead of him, taking a deep breath he walked into the light.

Arriving on the other side he found himself looking into the conference room.

Down one side of the conference table he saw an older version of himself; perhaps five years older, sitting with Teyla, Halling, Ladon Radim and other members of the coalition of planets, on the other side of the conference table sat Todd and a handful of Wraith.

His older-self stood up and started to speak. "I want to welcome all of you to Atlantis on this historic day. There has been a war raging in this galaxy for over ten thousand years, but not any longer, as today is the day when humans and Wraith will begin to live in peace. These humans here represent the humans of this galaxy and we agree to live in peace with the wraith, we agree to explore the galaxy together and we agree to collaborate in scientific discovery. What happens here today, will not only affect the people alive today, but will affect future generations."

He sat down and started to sign a stack of papers that were in front of him, he then passed them off to Teyla, who was sitting next to him. Once all the humans sitting at the table were finished Todd stood up.

"Today I represent the Wraith in this galaxy. For those of you who do not know, my name is not Todd, my Wraith name translates into your language as Guide." Looking around the table he smiled, "The wraith and humans in this galaxy have been at war for over ten thousand years and I have been alive for much of that time. I never believed that humans and Wraith could live in peace until I met JJohn SSShhheppard eight years ago. He is a man of his word and has a sense of honour; he is a mighty warrior who I am proud to call my friend and brother. Today we come together in peace and agree to work with humans, to explore this galaxy and collaborate in scientific discovery, not just for the wraith and humans alive today, but for future generations.

Todd signed the papers and handed them to the other Wraith to sign the papers. Once the papers had been signed everyone in the room stood up and applauded, they started hugging each other in jubilation. The war between humans and wraith was over and the galaxy was at peace.

*John spoke to Atlantis, "I know what I need to do and I need to fight for the future, the one that my ancestor Tobias Sheppard was fighting for ten thousand years ago, for peace for future generations."*

A light appeared in front of him and he walked towards it and walked through it to a future worth fighting for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a week before John awoke again and when he awoke it was much easier and he felt less groggy than he did the last time. He looked around to see if there was someone in the room with him and realised that Teyla was curled up in a chair.

"Teyla," he whispered.

Slowly she opened her eyes, to see John staring at her.

"John, how are you feeling?" She asked him softly.

"Actually I feel better than I have in a long time. How long have I been out?" He asked, looking under the covers to see whether there was a catheter attached and there was. It freaked him out to see that he had two IV's and a feeding tube, so he knew it had to be a while.

"You have been asleep for over a week. The Doctor assures me that it has been a deep restful sleep and your wounds are healing nicely." Teyla explained softly. "I think I will go and get Doctor Beckett, he asked me to get him when you awoke."

John closed his eyes again, as she left the room, he felt very tired all of a sudden.

A few minutes later Teyla returned with Carson, "how are ya feeling son?"

John opened his eyes before answering. "Actually I don't feel too bad, but Teyla tells me I've been asleep for over a week, so I guess the compound works?"

"I'm going to get my things and then I'll have a look at your injuries, I may need to give you another dose."

John nodded and Carson left the room to collect his things, "where is Torren?" He asked her.

"Torren has a play date with Sally this afternoon."

John laughed, "I have a good feeling about her and she seems to be good for him."

"I agree, they seem to really enjoy each other's company," Teyla commented.

A few minutes later Carson came back with Jennifer and a tray of instruments, "first we'll need to check the wound sites to see how they have healed." Carson explained to him.

Teyla touched the side of John's face, "I need to pick Torren up, I'll catch you later Honey."

John grabbed her hand and squeezed it, see you later Sweetie."

Once Teyla had left the room, Carson and Jennifer began taking the bandages off his thighs stomach and shoulder.

"The regeneration rate is_ incredible_!" Carson exclaimed.

"I still think we'll need to give him another dose," Jennifer suggested.

"Aye I agree."

"Colonel Sheppard, we're going to give you some pain meds, in case there is any more pain and then we'll take the stitches out and administer another dose of the treatment." Jennifer explained to him.

When John nodded, Jennifer injected the medication into one of his IV ports and then they began taking the stitches out of the wounds. The wounds were practically non-existent by this time, but they injected the compound at the wound sites anyway.

He felt himself his eyes drooping while the doctors carried out their work. He didn't notice when they finished and he didn't notice them tidy up and leave. He was fast asleep long before that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was sitting alone in the infirmary waiting for Carson to come and give him his final examination, before he was allowed to go home.

After the second dose of the compound he slept for another three days. When he had finally awoken, he was made to start eating and get up and start moving around. That was a week ago and now Carson had decided that it was time for him to go home, after almost nine weeks in the infirmary.

Carson walked in and started to check him over, "let's give you the once over son and then your lovely wife has brought you some clothes.

John lay on the bed while Carson checked his vitals and poked and prodded the areas where his wounds had been.

"Well Laddie it looks as if you're ready to go, you may feel some weakness for a week or more, so I want you to take it easy for a while."

"Can I get out of here now?" He whined.

"Okay laddie I'll have that lovely wife of yours bring you your clothes." Carson told him leaving the room.

A few minutes later Teyla came in and handed him some sweatpants and a t-shirt. Five minutes later he was dressed and ready to go.

"I just want to stop by the office and thank the Docs," John told Teyla, as they were walking out.

She nodded and waited while John made a detour to the Doctors' office. He was surprised to find that Dr Cole was there and Jennifer and Carson were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm off home now," he told the Doctor.

She kept her eyes glued to the computer and just waved at him.

He met up with Teyla again and headed out of the infirmary, "I'm hungry, do you want to go to the mess hall for something to eat sweetie?"

"No thanks Honey I'm really tired and I need an afternoon nap, Dave has Torren for the moment, so that we can have a rest if you need to."

He took Teyla's hand and they headed for their apartment. Once they arrived he thought the door open for the first time in nine weeks.

He stepped inside and had a good look around. Everything was just as he remembered it, before he'd left to visit the Loluuians.

Before he had a chance to sit down a chorus of voices shouted "Surprise, welcome home."

He was shocked as, Ronan and Amelia, Rodney and Jennifer, Carson, Radek, Halling, Richard, Evan, Dave, Jane and Torren all walked out of his home office.

Torren came bounding up to him chanting, "Daddy home, Daddy home." John leant down to pick him up and then sat down in his Lazy boy chair.

Teyla looked down at him and kissed him on the cheek, "I hope you don't mind honey," but we thought it would be a nice way to welcome you home?"

John nodded and smiled as Dave stood up and spoke to the crowed. "The purpose of this little celebration is to welcome John home, I want to thank Teyla for opening their home up for this purpose, but the people I want to thank most are Carson Beckett and Jennifer Keller, Without your work and dedication my little brother probably wouldn't have survived." He turned to look at his brother, "John I forbid you and Teyla from ever going off world again," he smirked, as he said the last part.

"Here, here." The crowed agreed.

Teyla stood up next, "I have arranged for the cooks to bring over some pizza and beer. They should be along in a moment, so until then enjoy."

John just sat in his chair cuddling his son, he was glad to be home and alive. He was totally content to take it all in and watch his friends and family enjoying each other's company.

A few minutes later the door chimed. John just thought open and the door opened to reveal the cooks with a rolling cart full of pizzas and beers, the cart was wheeled into the room followed by another one with a welcome home cake in the shape of a puddle jumper.

He smiled as the cooks left, his friends knew him so well. Six years ago, he was in Antarctica and he had no friends and no family. Then he'd flown general O'Neill to a top secret research base and somehow ended up in another Galaxy, with the best family and friends anyone could ever ask for. He looked at Dave coming his way, he couldn't believe that Dave now worked for the SGC and was engaged. Six years ago he and Dave weren't even talking and now he had his big brother with him in the Pegasus Galaxy.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dave coming up alongside of him and handing him a plate of pizza and a beer, "how are you doing little brother?"

"I'm just so grateful that I'm alive and that my family and friends are safe and well and able to be here with me."

"Well we're grateful that you're here with us as well, now sit back and enjoy, you don't need to do anything for now," Dave smiled and patted him on the shoulder and walked away.

He looked down at his son, who was fast asleep in his arms and smiled.

"How ya doing Lad," Carson asked coming and kneeling next to him.

"Hey Doc, I never got to thank you for saving my life again."

"You're welcome son, although I wish I didn't have to do it as often as I do," Carson smiled at him and walked off.

"Colonel Sheppard it is good to see you well. I am so sorry for what Kanaan did to you," Halling said kneeling beside him.

"It's not your fault Halling, there is only one person's fault it is and I really hope he is dead this time," John told him with cold anger in his eyes.

"Teyla has asked to have your bonding ceremony a week from now. Will that be okay?"

"I'll let you know Halling."

Halling smiled at him and left to talk to Teyla

He closed his eyes and was thinking of taking a nap when Rodney spoke to him, "hey Sheppard, I have some super cool ancient devices in my lab can you come and help me test them tomorrow?"

"I don't think so Rodney, I think I'd like to spend some time alone with my family?"

Jennifer came up to them at that moment, "Rodney leave him alone, he's only just got home."

Rodney mumbled something and walked off.

John looked at her and smiled, "thanks Doc. I also want to thank you for saving my life yet again."

"There's no way Rodney and I could have gotten married without our best friends, so I really had no choice. The wedding is in three weeks' time on earth, so try to stay out of my infirmary before then." Her eyes twinkled as she walked off.

John remained sitting there long after people had stopped talking to him; he was so tired that he fell asleep long before the party was over.

He awoke sometime later to find that everyone had left and the place had been tidied up. Looking around he noticed Teyla was sitting at the table and drinking Athosian tea.

"What time is it Sweetie?"

"It's about 8:00, I've just finished putting Torren to bed and was thinking of going myself," she replied.

"I think I'll join you."

Twenty minutes later after checking on Torren he climbed into bed and cuddled up to his wife for the first time in nine weeks, her belly was much bigger now and he thought it incredible that his babies resided there. Placing his hands on her belly he fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**TBC…**

***You can read all about the character of Tobias Sheppard in my story, "Haunted by the past."**


	14. Chapter 14:Normality

**Warning: There is a love scene between John and Teyla in this chapter. If you don't like that type of thing, skip to the second half of the chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Normality.**

John awoke sometime in the middle of the night, to find Teyla lying next to him with her hands in their favourite position, one on his chest the other on the inside of his thigh. Looking over he noticed that her nightgown had ridden up in the night and she had no panties on underneath.

He sighed; thinking about how much he'd missed waking up next to this beautiful woman. He decided if she was going to lie next to him half naked he might as well enjoy it. He started to kiss the side of her neck and rub his hand over her swollen belly; he stopped when one of his babies started to kick his hand.

Leaning down he got as close to her belly as he could and started kissing it. It was amazing to think that two little babies resided inside of her. To him this was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She started to stir as he continued to kiss her stomach, when his hand joined in by playing in the curls protecting her womanly centre, she started to groan and move her hand up and down his thigh. Now it was his turn to moan.

While one hand played in her womanly curls, the other cupped and kneaded her breasts.

Not to be out done her hand slid below the waist band of his sweat pants and started to stroke his manhood.

He really wanted to get her riled up so he slipped one finger inside her womanly core and started to pull it out only to put it back in again. He did this over and over again until he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers, as she shuddered to completion.

He slowly removed his finger and leant over to kiss her lips. She responded and opened her mouth to allow his tongue access to hers. Their tongues played for a while before Teyla pulled away and started to lift his shirt. He helped her lift it over his head and throw it on the floor, her nightdress soon followed.

Her hands roamed down his chest until they reached his sweat pants. She looked at him seductively and said, "John I fear you are over dressed for what I have planned."

His eyes widened in anticipation, so he stood up and lost both his sweat pants and boxers.

He lay in bed next to her again and started to kiss her all over starting with her lips and working all the way down to her stomach, kissing and cupping her breasts along the way.

While he was kissing her all over her hand slid down to his erection and she started stroking and caressing it.

When he could stand it no longer, he rolled her onto her back and parted her legs and slid inside of her, he pushed himself into her, so that she was engulfed to the hilt and then he pulled out again slowly and then he pushed into her again.

They quickly found their rhythm. When he felt her begin to shudder and her muscles begin to tighten around his manhood, he began to thrust harder and faster, he watched her go over the edge and start moaning as she hit her orgasm, but he wasn't finished yet, so he started to thrust harder and faster, very soon he felt himself nearing the edge, so his frantic pace sped up even further, one final thrust and he felt his seed pour into her and he moaned as his body was hit by the shudders of his own completion.

Once he was spent he leant on his arms, so that he didn't hurt her and lay there for a while trying to catch his breath while still sheathed inside her.

"Teyla that was amazing, it has been so long since we've done it, that I'd forgotten how amazing you are."

"I totally agree John that was absolutely amazing and we should make time to do it more often."

He finally slid out of her and lay next to her kissing and petting her neck. Finally they lay there and fell asleep, only to wake up and hour later and make love again.

The next time John woke up he looked at the clock and realised that it was 0800 hours and Teyla was no longer in bed beside him.

He slowly got out of bed and realised that at some point in the night he had put his sweatpants and T-shirt back on, he headed out to the kitchen looking for Teyla and Torren.

He found Teyla in the kitchen eating breakfast with Dave.

"Hey little brother, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up today." Dave spoke with his eyes twinkling.

John looked at him and smirked, "well I had a very busy night."

"Doesn't surprise me," Dave commented.

Teyla blushed and rolled her eyes at the two men, then she looked straight at John and asked, "John what would you like for breakfast today? We have had cereal and toast."

John looked at her with fear, "you didn't make it did you?"

Teyla threw a dish towel at him looking upset, "just for that you can get your own breakfast this morning. Dave is taking Torren to childcare for me and I have some work to catch up on."

He knew that he had to sweet talk her fast, if he wanted a repeat of what happened last night anytime soon; they had made love four times last night and it was the most passionate thing he had ever experienced. "I'm sorry sweetie, is there anything I can do for you? Would you like another cup of tea?"

She replied with a slight smirk on her face, "another cup of tea would be nice, but you can still get your own breakfast."

"Fair enough," he mumbled walking to the kitchen.

Before he had a chance to do anything Torren came running into the lounge at full pelt, he slowed down as he entered the kitchen, because the adults had told him never to run in the kitchen. "Daddy, Daddy." He chanted, as he wrapped his hands around John's legs.

"Hey T.J. Uncle Dave is here to take you to childcare, do you still like going to childcare."

He looked at his dad and nodded. "Sally is there and I luh Sally."

John found it hard to keep a straight face at that comment; he knew that one day that it would be totally true, as they would get married and have a son; at least he really hoped that would happen because she seemed a really good match for her son.

"She seems like a nice girl," John told him trying not to laugh.

"Are you ready to go T.J.?" Dave asked standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Yes Unca Dabe."

"Say goodbye to Momma and Daddy and we'll head off." Dave instructed him.

Torren hugged and kissed his parents and then grabbed Dave's hand.

Once Dave and Torren had left, John went up behind Teyla and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to go back to bed and continue what we were doing last night?"

"As tempting as that may sound, I have work to do and I really won't get any done if I stay here, because I will be too distracted by my handsome husband." She told him, as she turned around to kiss him.

John responded by kissing her back, "work can wait this is much more fun."

"Sorry Honey, but I have a meeting with some of the members of the coalition of planets this morning and that can't wait."

He pulled away and pouted, "well, have fun then. I'll be sitting here all by myself feeling very lonely."

She just rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you can find something to keep yourself occupied John, why don't you go and visit Dr McKay in his lab?"

"I might do that later, but for now I think I'll go back to sleep. I had a very busy night," he grinned.

"Well perhaps you should sleep then, who knows how busy you will be tonight honey." Teyla teased and then pushed him into his lazy boy chair.

"Do not distract me any longer I must get to work." Teyla told him, a serious look crossing his face.

He sighed. "Have a great day and I'll see you tonight sweetie," John told her closing his eyes.

She kissed him on the cheek and headed out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney entered his lab determined to test some of the ancient devices out that had been sitting in his lab for weeks. I'll do it even without that messy haired flyboy he thought.

He picked up the first object and scanned it into his computer, trying to figure out what it did. He looked at his computer and figured he had no idea what the object did. He was moving on to the next one when his com activated.

He tapped his earpiece. "McKay here."

"_Hey McKay its Sheppard here, wat cha doing?"_

"I'm actually doing some work, unlike some people."

"_Do you want to watch a movie, or we can play a video game?"_

"No I really need to do some work." He told him forcefully.

"_I'm bored, are you sure you can't spare some time for your best friend?" _John begged.

Rodney sighed trying not to get angry with his friend, "If you're that bored why don't you come to my lab and help me?"

There was silence on the other end, before John finally answered_, "Okay fine, I'll be there in five_ _minutes, Sheppard out."_

"See you soon, McKay out."

Rodney went back to scanning the devices in his lab and ten minutes later John arrived.

"Okay McKay how about we work for an hour and then we'll take a break for an early lunch."

"How about we work until we finish?" Rodney suggested not looking up from what he was doing.

John sighed, he wished he'd just stayed at home and watched a DVD. He knew that this wasn't going to be much fun.

"Okay McKay what do you want me to do?"

"Here hold this and think on so I can see what it does?" He told him while thrusting a device into his hand.

The device started to hum and omit a pale blue light and then it stopped. Rodney looked at John and told him to try harder.

John closed his eyes and focused and thought on, slowly the device began to hum to life, he kept his eyes closed and the device seemed too grow stronger. Rodney sat at his computer and started to record his observations about the device, until it deactivated again.

"Okay let's try another one," Rodney suggested shoving another device in John's hand.

John closed his eyes again and thought on and the device came to life, he sat there with his eyes for about ten minutes keeping the device on, before his concentration slipped and the device turned itself off.

About an hour later, John had had enough. They had tested most of the devices on Rodney's desk, but John really didn't think he could put up with it any longer, so he announced, "I'm going to lunch."

"No, No, No, just one more, please?" Rodney begged.

John looked at him and sighed, "Okay McKay one more and then I'm going to lunch."

Rodney placed a device in John's hand and he thought on. The device started to hum; nothing unusual John thought, but then it started to heat up.

"McKay this is getting a little hot."

"Just a little bit longer," McKay told him, his eyes not leaving the computer screen.

All of a sudden a bright shower sparks flew from the device and there was a loud explosion and John was thrown sideways into Rodney's desk. The device dropped from his hands and dropped to the floor totally lifeless.

"Aw crap," Sheppard muttered, as his hit his head on the corner of Rodney's desk. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

Rodney quickly recovered from the explosion and went over to look at his friend, he wasn't happy by what he saw. Sheppard was lying on the floor with a large gash to the side of his head, looking down at John's hands he realised that they had been badly burned.

"This is not good," Rodney muttered to himself before tapping his radio, "McKay to the infirmary, I need a medical team in my lab STAT."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Richard Woolsey arrived in his office early, he knew that it would be a very busy day, he had to meet with representatives of the coalition for a while this morning. Luckily Teyla was going to take most of that meeting, which gave him a chance to finally finish his paperwork.

He opened his computer to get back to work, just as his com activated.

He tapped his earpiece, "Woolsey here."

"_Mr Woolsey it's Chuck here and I have an incoming transmission from Todd. He insists on talking to you or Colonel Sheppard."_

"Okay put him through, Woolsey out."

"_Putting him through now, Chuck out."_

A few minutes later Todd's face appeared on his computer screen, "_Ah Mr Woolsey good to_ _see you again."_

"What can I do for you Todd?"

"_I have another hive who would like to receive the retro virus to stop them feeding on humans. When can you administer it?"_

I will have to talk to Doctor Keller, to see when it is convenient."

"_That will be acceptable, I will remain close by to receive farther instructions. I also have three other hives who are considering taking the treatment as well."_

"That is good news I will let Dr Keller know. Is there anything else?"

"_How is JJohn SShheppard? Has he recovered from his injuries?" _

"Yes he has recovered and has gone home."

"_Good to know, tell him I will see him soon, I would like to enjoy a beer and Pizza with him and maybe we can watch a movie together."_

Woolsey looked at him strangely, Todd and Colonel Sheppard, drinking beer, eating pizza and watching a movie that is something that he would like to see.

"I'll let him know."

Todd nodded and his face disappeared from the screen.

Woolsey sighed and tapped his earpiece.

"Woolsey to Keller, come in please?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer entered the infirmary to begin her shift. Looking around she realised that they didn't have a single patient. She sighed with relief; they had finally released Colonel Sheppard the day before, so it was nice for things to be quiet. She entered the office she shared with Carson and found him asleep in his cot in the corner.

"Good morning Carson," she said loudly, hoping to wake him up.

He stirred and awoke slowly, "good morning Jennifer, as you can see I had a busy night," he said sarcastically.

"Yes well hopefully I have a quiet afternoon, the Colonel should be home resting, so he shouldn't be able to get into much trouble today."

"Well I think I'll go and get some lunch, I'll see you a bit later then." Carson told her and headed out of the door.

Jennifer sat down at her desk and opened her computer thinking that now would be a good time to do some paperwork. Five minutes later her com activated.

"Mr Woolsey what can I do for you?"

"_Todd has just contacted me and he informs me that he has another hive interested in the retrovirus to stop them feeding on humans, he was wondering when you can administer it?"_

"It's pretty quiet in here at the moment, I may be able to do it this afternoon, give me a few hours to get my things together."

_Okay let me know when you're ready, Woolsey out."_

"Will do, Keller out."

She sat down at her computer ready to do some paper work, she intended to do an hour of paperwork and then organise the retrovirus for Todd's hive.

Twenty minutes later her com activated. _"McKay to the infirmary, I need a medical team in my lab STAT."_

"What's the medical emergency Rodney?"

"_An ancient device exploded in my lab and Sheppard is unconscious. There is a large gash on the side of his head and his hands are badly burned."_

"Make sure you put pressure on that head wound and I'll be there in a few minutes, Keller out."

"_Make it quick, McKay out."_

Great she thought Sheppard had been injured again. They really needed to ban Rodney and John from playing together, because when they did one of them always ended up in the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John slowly awoke to a pounding in his head, it felt like a jackhammer vibrating in his skull and his hands felt like they were on fire. He lay there not moving trying to figure out what had happened this time. All of a sudden he felt nauseous. He rolled over and curled up on his side, trying to settle his stomach, but it was too late, he expelled his stomach contents all over the floor, he lay there dry heaving for what seemed like forever, before the darkness took him again.

"Thanks Sheppard," Rodney muttered when he realised that Sheppard had vomited all over the floor of his lab.

He sat there holding a towel on Sheppard's head waiting for the medical team to arrive.

Five minutes later Jennifer arrived with a couple of nurses and a gurney.

Jennifer knelt beside her patient; trying to avoid the mess on the floor. She looked at Rodney, "Has he gained consciousness?"

"He did for a while, when he did his rendition of 'The Exorcist'."

"How long ago was that?" She asked shining a penlight into John's eyes.

"About five minutes ago."

"His pupils are sluggish; my guess is he has a concussion." She told one of her nurses. "Let's get him on a gurney and attach an IV."

They gently lifted him onto the gurney. While one of the nurses attached an IV, Jennifer took his blood pressure and pulse.

"Okay let's get him down to the infirmary." Jennifer suggested, tapping her earpiece as she began heading to the infirmary.

"Keller to Beckett, come in please?"

"_Aye lassie, what can I do for you?"_

"I'm bringing Colonel Sheppard in with a possible head trauma and second degree burns to his hands, can you set up the scanner please."

"_Aye I'll get right on it, Beckett out."_

"I'll see you there, Keller out."

Rodney was hovering behind the gurney all the way to the infirmary. "Will he be okay," he asked looking a little freaked out.

"I don't know Rodney. What were you thinking getting him to play with your ancient devices the day after he was released from the infirmary?" She asked him, her anger rising.

He was shocked by the anger in her voice, "I'm sorry Jen I didn't know it was going to explode in his face."

"Save it Rodney, I don't have time to discuss this now. We can talk about it later." She replied the anger evident in her voice.

He stopped following her at that point and turned to go and look for Ronan and Teyla, he knew it was time to leave her to her job and he felt that Ronan and Teyla need to know what was going on.

They arrived in the infirmary to find Carson setting the scanner up, "what the hell happened?" He asked as they scanned John's body.

"It seems that one of Rodney's devices, exploded in his face," Jennifer told him in disgust.

"Well luckily it looks as if he only had a mild concussion," Carson told her.

"Okay let's get him into a bed and look at his hands," Jennifer suggested.

They transferred him over into a bed and looked at his hands. "It looks like second degree burns." Carson observed.

They took their time cleaning his hands, they took one each and once they were sure that his hands were clean, they bandaged them carefully.

Once Carson had finished with one of his hands, he started to clean and stitch the wound on the side of his head.

"He has a concussion, so we need to wake him every two hours for the next twelve," Jennifer instructed her staff.

"Right I think I'll let his friends know what is going on and then I'll head to my quarters for some rest. I have dinner plans with Rebekah tonight; before I'm on duty, so please try not to interrupt." Carson told her.

"Thanks Carson, I'll see you later."

Carson left the room and headed for the waiting area where he knew that John's family and friends would be waiting.

Upon entering the room here he found four eager faces looking up and him. "How is he Carson," Rodney asked looking worried.

"He'll be fine, he has a minor concussion, a cut to his head which we have stitched and cleaned and second degree burns to his hands, which should heal up in a week or so."

"Oh thank God," Rodney stated, with relief.

"Yes well, Jennifer and I have decided to stop you and John playing with one another, because when you do someone one of you always end up in the infirmary and more often than not it's Colonel Sheppard." Carson chastised.

Rodney opened his mouth to say something all that came out was a strange sound, "UUUUmmm…."

"May we see him now?" Teyla asked serenely.

"Yes you may see him for a while, but only one person at a time may stay. For the next twelve hours we will need to wake him every two hours." Carson explained.

They all nodded and headed to the back of the infirmary to John's private room. John was still unconscious. He had a large bandage to the side of his head and both of his hands were bandaged heavily and placed on pillows.

Ronan placed his hand on John's shoulder, "I'm getting real tired of this Sheppard, and I really miss sparing with you." He mumbled.

Rodney looked at the floor and spoke to his friend, "I'm sorry Sheppard I never meant for this to happen. I hope you'll be okay for our wedding."

Dave looked at John's face and spoke, "get better soon little brother I miss having fun with you."

Dave looked at Teyla. "I will pick up Torren if you like and he can spend the night with me?"

"Thankyou Dave I will stay here with John for a few hours."

Once the others had left the room Teyla kissed her husband on the cheek, "get well my love, our bonding ceremony is in a weeks' time and I don't want to miss it again."

She sat next to her bed and settled in for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey looked at his watch and realised that it was nearly dinner time and he hadn't heard from Doctor Keller about the retrovirus he was just about to contact her when his com activated.

"_Keller to Woolsey, come in please?"_

"Doctor Keller I was just going to contact you, how's the retrovirus going?"

"I_'m sorry I haven't had a chance to work on it, because there was an incident in Dr McKay's lab."_

"What happened?"

"_Dr McKay and Colonel Sheppard were testing ancient devices when one of them exploded in Colonel Sheppard's face."_

"How is he?"

"_He has a minor concussion and second degree burns to his hands."_

"Keep me informed of his progress and when you have a chance you can work on the retrovirus, Woolsey out."

"_I will, Keller out."_

Woolsey sighed, Colonel Sheppard was in the infirmary again, he swore he was going to wrap the man in cotton wool and never let him out of the infirmary again.

**TBC…**

**Sorry about the extra Shepwhump, but Rodney and John certainly loved playing with devices in Rodney's lab.**


	15. Chapter 15: A positive future ahead

**Chapter 15: ****A positive future ahead.**

John was floating in the darkness again, what the hell happened this time he thought.

"John Sheppard," Atlantis whispered.

"Yes Atlantis, why am I here this time?

"You hit your head when a device exploded, don't you remember?" She whispered.

"Not really"

"You've been unconscious for almost ten hours and Carson and your friends are getting worried about you."

"You know what Atlantis; I can't really wake up on demand."

"You would have awoken by now if you were fighting John."

"Don't pretend to know me. You have no idea what is going on in my head."

"Let me show you one more thing."

John sighed and walked towards the light that appeared in front of him.

Once he was on the other side, he found himself in the infirmary again.

He saw that Sally was lying in a bed with a little crib beside her.

"Atlantis, why did you bring me here again?"

"Just watch John Sheppard."

Torren appeared carrying a baby, with a young boy of about three beside him.

"What do you think of your baby sister John?" Sally asked her son.

John stood at the edge of the infirmary and looked at his little grandson John Torren and was amazed at how much he looked like Torren. He knew that this was far in the future, but he was still moved to tears by the scene that was playing itself out in front of him.

"What her name Mommy?" The little boy asked.

"Her name is Jodie Teyla Sheppard." Torren answered.

Little John nodded his head as his grandfather and grandmother walked into the room.

"How's my first granddaughter?" an older-version of himself asked.

Torren handed the baby to his father, "meet Jodie Teyla Sheppard. We thought we would like to honour our mothers, so we named the baby after them."

John watched his older-self try to hold back tears, as he took the baby and showed him to his wife, "That is beautiful."

"Thank you Sally, I am sorry that your mother died last year and I understand that you would want to honour her, she was such an amazing woman, but I feel incredibly honoured that you would consider naming her after me as well." Teyla told her daughter in law.

"You're amazing as well Teyla and I'm honoured that you are my mother in law." Sally told her.

John sat watching the scene play out in front of him and realised that Atlantis had showed him his future yet again and he wondered why.

"Why do you keep showing me the future Atlantis?"

"John, I need you to understand that you have an incredible future ahead of you, there will be good times and bad, but if you keep fighting you will have a wonderful family, that will do wonderful things throughout this galaxy for generations to come."

"Okay I get the picture, keep fighting and never give up."

"You must go back now John Sheppard, I fear I have already showed you too much."

He nodded and walked towards the light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John had been unconscious for ten hours and Carson of Jennifer hadn't been able to wake him in that time. A member of his team or his brother and fiancée had sat with him talking and encouraging him all that time, but there was no sign that he was going to wake up anytime soon.

Carson was really beginning to worry that the man may slip back into a coma and that wouldn't be good, because he'd spent half of the last nine weeks in a coma.

Dave looked up from the chair he was sitting in and saw the worry on Carson's face.

"Things aren't looking too good are they?" Dave asked him, the worry evident on his own face.

"No if we can't wake him in the next two hours, I'm afraid that he may not wake up at all."

Dave nodded, "what are we supposed to do Carson, John just keeps getting kidnapped or shot or injured. We need to keep him someplace safe where he'll never get injured."

Rodney snorted, upon entering the room. "Good luck with that the man's a trouble magnet, he'd find trouble in a locked room."

"Hey that's not fair," a voice whispered from the bed.

Dave patted him on the shoulder, "ah little brother it's about time you woke up."

John tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright and hurt his head. He thought the lights down and his head felt marginally better, so he opened his eyes.

"How are ya feeling Colonel?" Carson asked with concern.

"Head's killing me and my hands hurt, what the hell happened this time?" John asked the pain evident around his eyes.

"What do you remember Sheppard?" Rodney asked him.

"Oh yeah _Rodney, you_ wanted to keep testing devices and one of _them exploded!"_ he exclaimed his anger rising.

"Sorry," was all that Rodney could manage to say.

"Apology not accepted, this isn't the first time this has happened, but it will be the last, as I won't be helping you again, now can everyone leave, so I can go back to sleep," John ranted in anger, before turning his back on the group.

Rodney looked distraught, by what had just occurred and left the room.

Dave stopped long enough to say. "Catch you later John," before leaving the room.

Carson went around to the other side of the bed and spoke to John, "that really wasn't fair on Rodney. It was an accident and he's upset enough about what happened."

"I'm really sick of ending up in the infirmary and finding your cheery face looking down at me every time I wake up, so unless you have some pain meds to give me, I suggest you just leave me alone," John's voice was barely a whisper, but Carson could hear the anger in his voice.

"I'll give you some pain meds and then I'll leave you alone," Carson told him injecting the pain meds into his IV.

After Carson had left the room, John closed his eyes and lay awake for a long time. He knew that he would have to apologise to his friends, but he was sick of the pain and anguish he'd experienced over the last few years, he longed for a simple life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney headed towards the mess hall, it was almost time for lunch and he was so upset that he needed to eat.

On entering the mess hall he went to the serving table and filled up his plate with as much food as he could. Looking around he noticed Teyla sitting with Dave and Ronan.

Rodney sat down next to Teyla splutted out, "what the hell is your husband's problem."

Teyla looked up at him and sighed, "Dave was telling me that John was not very happy, but I can hardly blame him, he was released from the infirmary after nine weeks, only to find himself back within twenty four hours."

Dave looked at him with concern, "think about it how would you feel, Rodney?"

Rodney looked down at the food on his plate and started playing with it, considering what he was going to say next, "I guess I'd be pretty angry."

"How do we cheer him up?" Ronan asked.

"I think he needs to go on a holiday," Carson suggested joining them at the table.

"We have some time off after Rodney and Jennifer's wedding," Teyla supplied.

"What can we do to cheer him up before then?" Dave asked looking worried.

"Just spend time with him and be yourself, if he wants to talk let him talk, if not just be with him." Carson suggested.

"I can do that, if he wants to insult me I'll let him do it," Rodney stammered.

"I'll take him to the gym and kick his butt," Ronan offered.

"You may need to wait until his hands are a wee bit better," Carson suggested.

"I will just love him," Teyla told the group.

Dave's eyes twinkled at her, "what do you mean by that?"

Teyla blushed, "I think I will pick up Torren up and go to visit John after lunch."

"Well I think I'll get going now and I'll go and see Colonel cranky pants later." Rodney told them leaving the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was dosing, he was alone with his thoughts and he was happy that everyone had left him alone for the time being. He felt more depressed than he had been for a long time, but he knew that he couldn't stay there, because Carson would make him see a therapist if he did.

He decided that it would be a good time for another sleep when he heard a sound at the door, he sighed, "whoever you are go away I'm not really in the mood for conversation right now."

A little voice spoke, "Daddy ya Otay," Torren asked.

He sighed and rolled over to face his son, "Hey T.J what are you doing here, is momma here with you?"

"She coming," Torren stated, while climbing on to his Dad's bed.

"I here Daddy an I luh ya."

That was enough for the unshed tears in John's eyes to start to fall, "I love you too pal and I'm so glad that you and Momma are okay."

Torren looked at his father and put his hand up to wipe away his father's tears, "Don't cry Daddy, I here now."

They cuddled up on the bed and fell asleep together and that is how Teyla found them ten minutes later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was drifting in the darkness; he wasn't sure why he had been brought here this time. There really wasn't anything else he wanted to know about the future.

He heard a voice in the darkness, "John Sheppard"

"Yes Atlantis, why am I here this time?"

"I just want to make sure that you are okay." She whispered

"I am much better than I was. Thank you for asking."

"I don't have anything else to show you, the future will unfold as it should. You just need to keep fighting and you have everything you need right here on Atlantis."

"What happens if it doesn't unfold the way you showed me? He asked her with curiosity in his voice.

"It will unfold as it unfolds, things may change a little, but if you stay on the path you're on, it should be pretty much to same."

"Thank you Atlantis."

John drifted into the darkness once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla and Torren arrived in the infirmary, to find Jennifer in her office, looking at her computer.

"Hello Jennifer, how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm not too bad thanks Teyla, are you here to see John?"

It was Torren who answered that question, "I see Daddy?"

"I'm sure that he would love to see you Torren," Jennifer told him, with a smile.

Torren looked up at Teyla with big puppy dog eyes, "momma?"

"Off you go Torren; I will be in to see Daddy in a minute."

Teyla watched as Torren ran into the other room and then she looked at Jennifer, "when can he come home? I fear that if he stays here for much longer he will only become depressed."

"I tend to agree with you Teyla, but I want to keep him under observation for another twenty four hours, before I let him go home. He was unconscious for over ten hours and we were not able to wake him. I just want to make sure that there won't be any problems before we let him go."

Teyla nodded, "Thank you Jennifer, I think I will go and see him now."

Teyla walked into John's room and found that Torren and John were fast asleep cuddled up together. Looking at Johns face she noticed that his face was stained with tears. I really can't wait till we have our holiday, she thought. This misery had gone on far too long.

She went in and sat by John's bed side and rested her hand on his arm, she was going to sit there until he woke up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty four hours later John was sitting on the infirmary bed waiting to be released, he felt much better than he had the day before. He knew that he would have to apologise to Rodney and Carson in the near future, but that would have to wait for another time, as he couldn't wait to get home.

Jennifer came in and startled him out of his thoughts, "how are you feeling Colonel, are you ready to go home?"

"Sure am Doc, when can I lose the bandages?"

"I want you to keep them on during the day and then you can take them off at night. If you need a shower, put a plastic bag over them and try not to get them wet." Jennifer explained.

"Umm…., how am I supposed to do other things, like going to the toilet?" He blushed

Jennifer blushed before answering him, "You may need some help with some of those things, so you don't get your bandages dirty."

"Okay…," was all that he said.

"Anyway let's look at the hands and then I'll give you a course of antibiotics to take with you."

She got to work and undid his bandages after carefully looking at both of his hands she bandaged them up again. She looked at the stitches on his head and then put a large bandage back on as well.

"Everything looks okay, I want to see you in three days' time and if all look's good, I'll take your stitches out of your head and take off your bandages." Jennifer explained.

"How is he Jennifer?" Teyla asked, entering the room.

"He's ready to go; I'll see him in three days' time unless there are any problems." Jennifer explained to her.

"Thank you Jennifer, our bonding ceremony is in four days' time, so things should work out perfectly."

John hopped off the bed, "thanks Doc, I'll catch you later."

Jennifer waved as they left the room.

"I'm starved, let's go to the mess hall and then I think I need to apologise to Carson and Rodney." John suggested.

"I have arranged to meet Dave and Torren there; Jane will be meeting us there as well." Teyla told him grabbing his arm and heading in the direction of the mess hall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Woolsey was sitting in his office again when his com activated.

"_Mr Woolsey, its chuck here."_

"Go ahead chuck."

"_Todd would like to speak to you."_

"Put him through?"

"_I'm putting him through now, chuck out."_

Almost immediately Todd's face showed up on Woolsey's screen.

"_Mr Woolsey it is good to see you again."_

"What can I do for you today Todd?"

"_I have convinced another two hives to try the retrovirus, when can we make that happen?"_

"I will have to talk to Dr Keller again and then I'll let you know."

"_How is JJohn SSShhheppard?"_

"He is well and at home with Teyla and Torren."

"_Tell him I still want to have Pizza and a beer with him when he has a chance."_

"I will pass the message on."

"_Thankyou Mr Woolsey, I will see you soon."_

The transmission ended and Woolsey tapped his radio, "Woolsey to Keller."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John and Teyla entered the mess hall and looked around for Torren and Dave. They found them sitting at a table on a balcony.

"How are you doing little brother?" Dave asked as John sat down next to him.

"Much better thanks Dave," he replied.

Torren clapped his hands and yelled out, "Daddy."

"John, it's good to see you again." Jane said patting his arm.

John blushed; he was a bit embarrassed by all this attention.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat honey?" Teyla asked him.

He looked at his hands, "just don't get me anything I have to cut up," he quipped.

Teyla smiled and headed off to the serving table to get them something to eat.

"How are you plans for the bonding ceremony going John?" Jane asked him shyly.

"Teyla and Halling have done most of the planning, so I really don't know what to expect, I have an Idea what I need to say and do on the day, but that is about all."

"Does that bother you?" Dave asked.

"No not really, I had a lot of input into our earth ceremony, so I'm happy to let Teyla plan it, besides I've been kind of preoccupied for the last nine weeks. How are your wedding plans, coming along?"

It was Dave who answered the question, "We've decided we're going to get married on Atlantis, as all our family and friends are here. We're going to get Mr Woolsey to perform the ceremony."

"Are you having a honeymoon?" John asked with interest.

"We will go back to earth at some stage." Dave explained.

"Sounds great Dave, you can use the house in Maui if you want, but only if we're not there at the time, because if we're there chances are we'll be having our overdue honeymoon," John smirked.

Dave looked at him and his eyes twinkled, "Let me get this straight little brother, you don't want us hanging around while you have your honeymoon, why not? Dave teased.

"You can come if you want to, but Teyla and I will be occupied in our bedroom most of the time, so we will need someone to keep an eye on Torren" he teased.

Dave laughed, "Okay, Okay little brother I get the picture, you want some privacy."

Teyla just rolled her eyes at the two men, before talking to Jane, "have you picked out a wedding dress as yet?"

"No I haven't, because I need my maid of honour to help me choose and she has been rather preoccupied lately." Jane told her, with eyes twinkling.

"Really, who is your maid of Honour," Teyla asked totally clueless, as to what Jane meant.

Dave and John burst into laughter at the look on Teyla's face.

Jane shot them a warning glance, before letting Teyla in on the joke, "I would like you to be my maid of honour Teyla?"

"Really me, surely there is someone who you have known longer?"

"My parents died two years ago now and I was an only child, so you are the closest thing to a sister I have."

Teyla smiled at her friend, "I never had any siblings either, so I understand how you feel and I would be honoured to be your maid of honour."

Once that was settled, Dave looked down at Torren and asked him, "How would you like to be, a page boy like you were at Momma's and Daddy's wedding?"

Torren nodded his head and clapped his hands.

"I was going to ask your friend sally to be a flower girl too; do you think she'd like that?" Jane asked him with a smile.

Torrens eyes lit up and he squealed, "Sally luh that and I luh Sally."

They all laughed at the little boy and he joined in.

The sat at the table for another half an hour talking and discussing wedding plans, John's hands were really beginning to hurt by the time that they had finished, so he decided that a trip to the infirmary would probably be a good idea.

When they all exited the mess hall a few moments later he said goodbye to Dave and Jane and headed towards the infirmary.

"Where are you going," Teyla asked him with concern.

"My hands are killing me; I'm going to see the Doc."

"Okay Torren and I will head back to our quarters and start tidying up; I will see you when you get back."

He nodded and headed towards the infirmary, while Teyla headed off towards their quarters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer sighed; it had been a really long afternoon. Todd had beamed down with members of one of his hives to have the retrovirus treatment.

One down three too go she thought.

She knew that this was an important part of establishing a peace in this galaxy, but she knew she couldn't possibly inject every single wraith in the galaxy by herself.

She actually smiled when she thought of Todd. He was the most polite Wraith she'd ever met; she'd even consider him a friend, which was weird, because when she had first heard about the wraith and how they can suck the life out of you, she never would have dreamed that she would become friends with one.

She was interrupted from her musings, by Colonel Sheppard. "Hey Doc, my hands are really hurting even though I took some Tylenol about an hour ago. Can you have a look at the please?" He asked her holding up his hands.

"Sure thing," she told him leading him to bed, "can you lie back please? It's easier to get a proper look at your hands that way."

He nodded and lay back on the bed, while Jennifer slowly took the bandages of his hand.

"I hear you had a visit from Todd and one of his hives today Doc." John asked wincing in pain, as she examined one of his hands.

"Yes I did, I injected the hive with the retrovirus and then they went back to the hive, apparently he has three more hives ready to take the treatment, I'm thinking that it may be a good idea to administer it on the hives in future."

"That would probably be a good idea, but unfortunately I'm off duty at the moment, so you'll have to talk to Woolsey."

She looked at him and nodded, while examining his other hand, "This hand is showing signs of infection, I'll give you some stronger antibiotics and you'll have to keep this hand covered for the next couple of days. Take the bandages of the other one at night to let it get some fresh air. I'm going to give you a shot of pain killer now and I'll give you some extra strength pain killers to take every four to six hours."

"Thanks Doc," he said, while sitting up on the bed and letting her re-bandage his hands.

"Before you go Colonel, Todd told me he wants to speak to you, something about having pizza and beer with you and maybe watching a movie."

John raised his eyebrow, "Really, that is an interesting idea; I might just have to take him up on that. Maybe I'll find time before we go back to earth for your wedding."

"Okay you can go now and I expect to see you back here in the morning to check on that hand." She told him giving him some bottles of pills to take with him.

He winked at her and headed out the door.

She smiled, as he walked away. The man seemed much happier than he had earlier that day, which was probably a good thing.

Sitting down at her computer, she went back to doing some paperwork until her shift ended.

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16: The bonding ceremony

**Chapter 16: The bonding ceremony**.

Things were reasonably quiet for John over the next four days; he did what the doctors had asked concerning his hands. He didn't want there to be any problems on the day of his bonding ceremony, so he'd barely left his apartment; not even for meals.

He wandered into the infirmary at 0900 hours on the day of his bonding ceremony feeling very excited, as today was the day that the Athosians would officially recognise him as Torren's father. The ceremony of handing Torren over to his care was to take place after the bonding ceremony. He knew that it was only a formality, as he had been caring for Torren since he was born, but he still felt a little nervous. It was a big thing for the Athosians to acknowledge a non Athosian, as father to one of their own.

He walked into Carson's office to find him asleep at his computer.

Poking him in the ear he whispered, "Carson?"

There was no response, so he slapped him on the cheek and spoke a little louder, "Carson, it's time to wake up."

There was still now response, so this time he practically yelled at the man, "Carson will you wake up."

Carson awoke with a start and almost fell out of his chair. "You've no need to shout at me laddie and why are you here?"

"It's nine o'clock and you asked me to come and get my hands checked out this morning, before my bonding ceremony this afternoon."

"Aye I did, but I didn't expect you to be quite this early."

"What can I say Doc, I have a very busy day ahead of me and I wanted to get started early."

"Well hop on the bed then lad and I'll take a look at your hands."

Hopping on the bed he made himself comfortable by laying on his back, holding up his hands he let Carson have a look at them.

"Aye their healing up nicely, I'll just put a light bandage on them for a few days and hopefully things should be alright by then."

Looking up as Carson he used his best puppy dog eyes, "Doc, it's my bonding ceremony today and I may need to use my hands tonight."

Carson's eyes twinkled, "I'm sure you'll think of something. Anyway let's look at that head wound of yours, I'm so glad that we didn't have to shave it to stitch it up."

"You and me both Doc"

He lay their silently while Carson started to poke and prod at his head. It was starting to feel very uncomfortable, he felt Carson poke at one particularly tender spot and yelped, "Carson, will you stop poking and prodding me, it's still a little tender in places."

"It all looks good laddie, I'll take the stiches out and put a dressing on it and then you can be on your way. I'll see you back in here before you go to earth then and I should be able to take the bandages off your hands."

"Thanks doc," he said making himself comfortable, so that Carson could take out the stitches.

He lay there half asleep as Carson did his work, not knowing how long Carson was going to take, he closed his eyelids and gave in to the ever encroaching darkness and finally he let sleep overcome him.

Sometime later he became aware and felt someone shaking him and patting him on the shoulder, he tried to ignore it, only to find that the shaking became more persistent. Finally he opened his eyes to find Carson looking down at him, "have you finished yet Doc?"

"Aye I finished about forty minutes ago, but I thought I'd let you rest. Teyla contacted me a few minutes ago to find out where you were, so I thought I should wake you up and send you home."

"Are you coming over for lunch Doc? Apparently it's tradition, for the couple to spend the lunchtime meal with their closest friends and family on their bonding day."

"Aye I'll see you there Laddie, now off you go, your lovely wife is looking for you."

"Catch you later Doc."

Heading out of the room he passed Jennifer, "Hey Doc, are you coming to lunch?"

Smiling at him she replied, "I'll see you at 1200 hours Colonel Sheppard."

He rushed past her and headed off to his apartment to get ready for the day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla looked around her apartment, considering the state that it had been in an hour ago it looked pretty clean. According to Athosian tradition she was to share the lunch meal on the day of her bonding ceremony with her family and those closest to her. Her team along with Jennifer and Carson were all part of her family along with Dave and Torren and John, so she spent the last hour cleaning up the mess that Torren and John had made the night before. She sighed and held her back, at nineteen weeks pregnant with twins her back was really beginning to ache, she knew that carrying two babies was going to slow her down quicker than it did when she was pregnant with Torren.

After one last look around, she decided that she'd had enough of tiding up for the day, so she went and sat in the Lazy boy chair and closed her eyes. She'd only just closed her eyes when she heard the door open and John enter.

"Hey sweetie, I'm home," he announced and sat down on the couch in the room.

"How did things go honey?"

"Carson took the stitches out of my head, but he said that I need to keep these light bandages on for a couple of days, so we may need to be a bit creative tonight," his eyes twinkled.

She looked into her handsome husband's face, "I'm sure we can manage that honey," she told him trying to get up from the chair. "Honey I think I might need some help to get out of this chair?"

"Really, are you sure you don't want me to squeeze in there with you?"

"Not really honey, but I think I might need to go and have a sleep before lunch, maybe you can come with me?"

"That sounds like a great idea sweetie, I've left Torren with Dave and Jane, so we can have some quality time together and there hasn't been a lot of that in the last ten weeks."

She held her hands out trying to get John to help her up, "Honey are you going to help me up or not?"

He held up his hands, "Not really, I don't want to damage my still healing hands, I may need them later tonight." He quipped.

She looked up at him and he bent down to kiss her on the lips. Shivers ran down her spine when she felt his lips brush hers. "I guess I will have to manage myself then." She grunted pushing herself out of the chair and heading of down the corridor, leaving John standing there alone.

She headed down to their bedroom and stripped down to her panties and bra, she had every intention of waiting for John to come in, but that didn't happen, as she felt her eye lids drooping long before he entered the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke sometime later to the door chime, looking around at his clock it read 11:55 and he realised that he had slept for almost two hours. Looking at the beautiful woman lying next to him he wished that he could do something about it, but he really should get the door. He cuddled up to his wife for a few minutes and put his hands on her belly to feel if his babies were awake. Feeling her stir beside him, he kissed her neck and she moaned. I would really like to continue this he thought, but I know that I need to answer the door.

Pulling away, he whispered in her ear, "Maybe you should get dressed sweetie, we've got company."

He watched as her eyes shot open, "What time is it?" She asked her eyes darting around the room.

"It's Almost 1200 hours and there's somebody at the door." He told her putting on his clothes.

He watched as Teyla got out of bed and started dressing and groaned. "I really wish we could stay in bed all day sweetie, but unfortunalty there are people at the door, I certainly wish to continue this tonight," he said, his eyes twinkling.

She was about to say something when the door chimed again. "Maybe I should answer that while you finish getting dressed Sweetie."

Arriving at the door a few minutes later he thought open and the door opened to reveal Dave standing there with Torren and Jane.

"What took you so long little brother," Dave asked entering the room.

"Daddy," Torren squealed and ran into the room and headed over to his toys.

He stood there with his mouth open as the Dave and Jane pushed past him into the room. Before he had a chance to close the door, McKay and Keller arrived followed by Carson.

"Hey Sheppard, "Rodney greeted and headed past him into the apartment.

"It's good to see you looking so well John," Jennifer commented and pushed past him.

"Good to see you lad," Carson said in greeting and then followed Rodney and Jennifer into the room.

Finally Amelia and Ronan pushed past him, "Hello Sir," Amelia greeted him.

"Hey Sheppard," Ronan mumbled.

He looked down the corridor and saw Lorne on approach, "hey sir, I hope I'm not too late?"

"No Lorne you right on time, come in."

Closing the door and turning around he saw that all of his friends and family were there and they were making themselves comfortable.

Teyla came and joined him at that point, "Are you okay honey?"

"Yes I'm just wondering when all our friends became so familiar with our home?"

"They spent a lot of time with me while you were in the infirmary; they were a great comfort to me at that time. Why do you ask John?"

"No reason, I think it is a good thing, so don't worry about it."

He was about to sit down when the door chimed again, thinking it open he walked over to greet the cooks from the kitchen, who were delivering sandwiches and fruit along with fruit juice for lunch.

Once the food had arrived he stood up to make a speech.

"I am so glad that you could all come here today, you are my closest friends and family. Teyla has told me that part of the bonding ceremony is to share lunch with your family, before the ceremony and I can't think of any group of people who I would want to share this moment with, so let's get stuck into some food and enjoy each other's company."

They all cheered and filled their plates with food and settled back into their conversations.

John sat in his lazy boy chair just watching his family and friends, who ever thought that his life would come to this, he was married to the most beautiful woman in the universe, who was pregnant with his babies, he had a wonderful son and he had the best friends and family in two galaxies. I'm the luckiest man alive he thought closing his eyes.

"Hey little brother wat cha doing?" Dave asked, coming to sit alongside him.

"I'm resting, because I think it is going to be along afternoon and evening."

Dave's eyes twinkled as he spoke, "and night I suspect."

He smiled at his brother; it wasn't too long ago that he and Dave weren't speaking, so for them to be here together teasing each other, it was a miracle.

They were interrupted by a little voice, "Daddy, I seep on ya lap?"

"Sure buddy, hop on." He helped his son crawl onto his lap and cuddle up to him ready for a nap.

Before he had closed his eyes and fallen asleep along with Torren.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla stood next to her handsome husband, he was wearing a dark suit and they were standing in front of the meeting tent on New Athos, it was time for her to be bonded to him for life and she couldn't be happier. She had loved him since they had first met many years ago now on Athos. She was officially bonded to him in marriage as per earth's customs, but today it would be official with her people as well.

She was standing in front of and arch half decorated with Athosian Lilies and half decorated with earth lilies. They were joined in the centre by a row of red roses, to signify two people coming together from two separate cultures.

In front of the arch, there was a low table with three candles, the two smaller ones were burning, but the larger one in the middle was not.

Halling stood in front of them and Ronan stood next to her and Rodney stood next to John. There were rows of chairs set up behind them and most of them were filled with either people from Atlantis or the Athosians.

Halling stood up and started to speak, "it is my great pleasure today to perform the bonding ceremony for these two people in front of me. The bonding is not to be taken lightly or entered into if you're not one hundred percent committed to the other person."

He looked fondly at Teyla and John, before speaking the next words, "Colonel John Sheppard has agreed to be bonded to Teyla Emmagan-Sheppard for the rest of his days and Teyla Emmagan-Sheppard has agreed to be bonded to Colonel John Sheppard for the rest of her days. If anyone disagrees, speak now or be quiet until the end of your days."

Everyone looked around to see if there was anyone who was about to get in the way of the couple's happiness.

When no one spoke, Halling continued, "I have known Teyla all of her life and she is a mighty warrior, a loving mother and most of all she is a caring friend. I have known Colonel Sheppard for almost seven years now. From the moment I first met him, I knew that he was a man with a keen sense of loyalty, honour and integrity. Having had a chance to get to know him, he has proved that time and time again not only with his words, but with his actions, so it is a great privilege for me as an elder of the Athosian people to give Telya to be bonded to this man."

Teyla's heart quickened at those words, this was her soulmate and her best friend, she knew that, but what made Halling's words so special was that her people recognised it too.

Woolsey stood up and spoke on behalf of the Atlantis expedition, "I have only had the privilege of knowing Teyla for the last two years and in that time, I have found her to be loyal and faithful, she has a deep sense of honour and integrity, she has also become my most trusted advisor here in the Pegasus galaxy. It is my deep honour and privilege for me and the leader of the Atlantis expedition to give this man to be bonded to this woman."

John looked at her and a smile lit up his face.

Halling looked up at the happy couple and addressed the crowd, "We now ask a family member to give permission for the couple to be bonded. Who gives this man to be bonded to this woman?"

Rodney stood up and addressed Halling," I as the brother give this man to be bonded with this woman." Rodney then took one end of a ribbon and wrapped it around John's wrist.

"Who gives this woman to be bonded to this man?"

Ronan stood up with a look of what could only be described as pride on his face. "I as the brother, give my sister to be bonded to this man." Ronan then took the other end of the ribbon and tied it around Teyla's wrist, so that John and Teyla were tied together.

Halling looked at the couple with a huge grin on his face, "now the couple will recite the bonding pledge to each other, Teyla do you want to go first."

She nodded and began, "I Teyla Emmagan-Sheppard, Promise that from this day forward I will be by your side, in good times and bad, in sickness and health till we are parted by death. I declare that my path is no longer my own and that I will share my path with you from now on. I declare my unending love for you John Sheppard and it will never fail. My solemn vow to you is to be bonded for life."

John looked at her and took a deep breath before beginning, "I John Sheppard, Promise that from this day forward I will be by your side, in good times and bad, in sickness and health till we are parted by death. I declare that my path is no longer my own and that I will share my path with you from now on. I declare my unending love for you Teyla Emmagan-Sheppard and it will never fail. My solemn vow to you is to be bonded for life."

A cheer went up once John had finished the pledge. Teyla smiled at him, she knew that he was nervous about remembering the pledge, because he didn't want to stuff things up on their bonding day. She totally loved the fact that this was as important to him as it was to her.

"The couple will now light the unity candle to signify that two paths have become one."

She stepped forward and picked up the candle in front of her, John did the same with the candle on the other side of the large candle.

They then both lit the unity candle in the middle of the low table. A cheer from the crowd erupted, as the flame on the unity candle took hold.

Halling stood up with his hands out stretched before him, "This couple has agreed to be bonded for life, nothing except death can tear them apart."

They may now express their love for one another.

Teyla closed her eyes as John leant forward to kiss her chastely on the lips. She was so lost in the feeling of his lips on hers, that she never even heard the crowd erupt into laughter again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

John pulled his lips away from Teyla when he realised that Rodney and Ronan were slapping him on the back.

"Congratulations," Rodney squeaked in a high pitched tone, shaking his hand and hugging Teyla.

"Well done Sheppard," Ronan mumbled, slapping him on the back and hugging Teyla.

John whispered in Teyla's ear, "When can we take this ribbon off our wrists."

"Anytime now honey, the ceremony is over," Teyla smiled, as her eyes twinkled.

John was overjoyed, as much as he loved Teyla there was no way that he wanted to be tied up to her all day and night.

Halling took that moment to clear his throat. "Now that this couple has been bonded for life we have one more thing to take care off. Torren John, will you come and stand by me?"

John watched with pride, as his two year old son toddled over to Halling's side.

"Colonel John Sheppard has been by Teyla's side helping raise Torren since he was born. When the child's natural father relinquished that responsibility, Colonel Sheppard took on that role. Without question he has loved and cared for this child, as any father should love and care for any child of his own, so it is with great pleasure, as a leader of the Athosian people I hand over this Athosian child to his care. This child is no longer named Torren John Emmagan, but from now on and forever he will be known as Torren John Sheppard.

John felt a lump in his throat as Halling picked Torren up and placed him in his arms, this was a dream come true to him and he was a family man. He looked at his beautiful wife standing next to him in her peach coloured knee length dress and the young boy in his arms. He thought ahead to the future and the arrival of his twins, thanks to Atlantis he could also see farther into the future and the generation that was to come after Torren.

He had no idea he had even wanted to be a husband a father. His marriage to Nancy had been a complete failure and they had never even entertained the idea of having kids; that was probably a good idea given how their relationship ended. Now he was being given a second chance and it was now official on New Athos and on Earth, he was completely and fully bonded to Teyla and it was recognised in both cultures. Not only that, he was officially recognised as Torren's father in both cultures, this was the best day of his life. He was so emotionally overwhelmed that he didn't even notice a tear run down his cheek.

He looked up at Teyla and saw her eyes brimming with tears, he took her hand and asked her, "Are you okay sweetie?" He couldn't even imagine what she was feeling right now, but the look in her eye gave him a small clue.

She looked at him and smiled, "I have never been so happy honey. This is the best day of my life."

He leant down to kiss her on the lips, "I definitely know how you feel sweetie and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Tey kissing again," Torren commented to Dave, as he took him from John.

"I know, they must be really in love with each other," Dave teased with a twinkle in his eye.

"We are and I couldn't be happier," John told him grabbing Teyla's hand.

"Well I couldn't be happier for you both little brother. I'll take Torren with me for the evening because; apparently they are serving dinner soon, so you'll be required in the meeting tent shortly."

He nodded and headed off the meeting tent hand in hand with his beautiful wife. He was really looking forward to tonight, because after dinner it was expected that they would consummate the bonding in the unity tent. He certainly didn't have a problem with that and he knew that Teyla wouldn't have either.

Once they were inside the meeting tent dinner was served, the evening was very low key and they didn't have to do much, unlike their wedding reception, where he felt like they were on public display.

John had no idea what was going on with everyone else, because all he could do for most of the night was stare at the beautiful woman sitting beside him. Every so often Teyla would look at him and smile, this made his heart beat faster and certain parts of him twitch in anticipation of what was to come after they had finished dinner.

On one such occasion he noticed that she was staring back at him, "are you okay Honey?"

"Just thinking about later tonight," he whispered in her ear.

She leant up close to him and whispered in his ear, "I am looking forward to this evening also."

Raising his eyebrow his asked, "Well why don't we just leave?"

"You read my mind honey."

"Do we have to say goodbye or can we just leave sweetie?"

"No we are able to leave whenever we want. It is expected that we consummate our bonding before midnight."

He looked at her seductively, "well who am I to argue with the traditions of your people."

Grabbing her hand they quietly escaped and headed to the unity tent that had been set up for them. He hoped that no one had seen them leave, because the last thing they needed that night was any unwanted visitors.

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17: Pegasus our home

**Warning: This chapter contains another love scene between John and Teyla, if you're not into that sort of thing skip to the second half of the chapter.**

**Chapter 17: Pegasus our home.**

John and Teyla arrived in the unity tent to find a large bed set up in the middle of the room and nothing else, there were candles lit around the outside of the room. John surmised that it was to create a romantic atmosphere, but he really didn't need any help to be romantic tonight, he had the most beautiful woman in universe with him and they were bonded for life.

He looked at the bed in the centre of the room and his eyes twinkled when he spoke to his beautiful wife. "What do you think we're supposed to do on that bed?"

She put her lips up to his ear and nibbled it as she whispered, "would you like me to show you?"

The next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back on the bed with her straddling him.

"Do you get the idea honey?" She asked seductively.

"Oh I definitely get the idea," he growled, as his lips met hers.

John continued to kiss her passionately and then his tongue came out to play with hers.

Pulling away Teyla playfully held his arms down so he couldn't move them, "Do not worry about anything tonight, I will look after you. I wouldn't want you to damage your hands any further now would I?" He could only describe to the look on her face as seductive.

She leant down to kiss him on the lips again and then she began to slowly undo his shirt, all he could do was lie there and kiss her passionately. He felt himself become more aroused as she continued to unbutton his shirt. Finally the shirt fell on the floor and he watched as she lost her dress and bra as well.

He closed his eyes as she slowly started running her hands over his chest and very soon her lips followed. He felt himself becoming harder as her hands approached his stomach. She deftly undid his belt and zipper and pulled his erection out of his boxer shorts and started to gently stroke it. It felt like some kind of exquisite torture and he knew he would have a hard time holding himself back much longer.

He moaned, "Teyla sweetie, you do realise you're torturing me right?"

She gave him one of her seductive looks, "yes Honey, but I must admit I'm quite enjoying it myself."

He just moaned again as she continued the stroke and caress his erection, every so often she would move her hands up to his chest again and her lips would continue to kiss his chest and lips.

Finally he helped her take his pants and boxers off. Then he watched her lose the rest of her clothes.

She sat with her moist centre over his hard erection and teased him a bit further. "Are you ready Honey?"

Moaning he pushed himself up into to her, he stayed still for about five seconds just enjoying the sensation of being in her and then he started to move, slowly at first. Teyla leant forward so that her breasts were in front of his mouth, so he was able to suck on them, as Teyla continued to gyrate on his hardened shaft.

A few minutes later he felt her inner walls begin to contract, as her orgasm hit A few thrusts later he joined her and tumbled over the edge. He lay there still sheathed inside of her breathing hard for what seemed like forever, before she pulled herself off of him and lay next to him.

Putting his arm around her, he gently whispered into her ear, "So did we consummate the bonding before midnight?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "yes well before and I believe that we may have a chance to consummate it again, before midnight comes."

"That is want I want to hear?" He whispered seductively.

Her hands started to move again and fifteen minutes later she was lying by his side again after making love for a second time.

He whispered in her ear as he pulled up the bed spread, "Sweetie, I really think I need to get some sleep. If you need anything during the night please don't hesitate to wake me?"

"I will certainly wake you if I feel a longing for anything honey." She smirked.

He lay back in the bed with his wife in his arms, thinking about the day that they'd just had, it was the best of his life to date and he knew that in the future there would be many other good times, but for now this was the most perfect moment. A few minutes later he was fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla slowly became aware of her surroundings, she could see the morning light peeking through the walls of the unity tent and she could hear the sounds of the Athosian people beginning their day. Deciding that it wasn't time for her to get up yet, she snuggled closer to the gorgeous man lying next to her.

Sighing she ran her hands through his chest hairs, yesterday had been a wonderful day and last night they had made love twice, before they went to sleep. They had awoken during the night and made love another three times. She felt very tempted to start something now. How could she possibly help herself with the handsome man she had lying next to her?

She felt him stir next to her, she leaned in to kiss his luscious lips and he responded by kissing her back forcefully.

She was about to continue by running her hands through his chest hair when she was interrupted by a voice outside the tent.

"Hey sleepy heads breakfast is ready and you two are the guests of honour, so hurry up."

"I'm going to kill him," John muttered.

She smiled at her husband and replied, "We will be out in a minute Dr McKay."

"I suppose we should get up then sweetie, but I want to continue this tonight."

Laying there she watched her handsome husband climb out of bed and get dressed. How she wished that they didn't have to get up.

She caught her husband staring at her, "are you going to lie there all day?"

"Not without you Honey," she said patting the bed beside her.

"How can I resist you when you look at me like that," he told her before throwing his clothes on the floor and hopping back in bed beside her.

Five minutes later they were making love again and she couldn't be happier. Once they had finished and she lay in her husband's arms, she made a suggestion to him, "shall we stay here forever and never face the terrors of this galaxy again?"

She felt him cuddle her closer and kiss her on the top of her head, "as much as I love that idea sweetie, I really think that the Pegasus galaxy needs us. I think things would play out very differently in this part of the galaxy, if we never moved from this place and we both know that neither of us could do that while the rest of the galaxy is suffering." He told her with tenderness in his voice.

"I guess you're right honey, but it still worries me some days, that Torren could be left without a father or mother or even worse; both."

She felt his arms wrap around her even closer, "we both know sweetie if that horrible day ever came that Torren and any children we may have in the future have a home and family on Atlantis. Just think if we achieve peace with the wraith in our generation, there will be generations to come that won't have to live in fear of the wraith. They will see them as allies and dare I say it; friends."

She looked at her husband and realised that he was young no longer, there were fine age lines around his eyes and mouth and his once dark brown hair was sprinkled with grey, "when did you become so wise Honey?"

He felt his lips on hers, as he bent down to kiss her, "I think it must have been the day I married you sweetie."

She lay there wrapped in his arms for a few minutes longer, getting up enough courage to face the day and after that whatever the future may throw at them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Four days after his bonding ceremony, John sat and stared at the hulking figure across from him. He'd never seen someone eat as many twelve inch pizzas in one sitting before. His maximum was three and Ronan's was six, but Todd had just eaten twelve pizzas without taking a breath.

He had finally found time to get together with Todd to have pizza and beer. They had also just finished watching the, 'Back to the future' trilogy. It was quite a treat to watch a wraith enjoying watching a movie and sharing a meal with him. That was something he never would have thought possible seven years ago, but here they were, behaving like friends. Wow when did it come to this, him thinking of Todd as a friend? Who ever thought it possible that one day they would form and alliance with the vampires of the Pegasus galaxy? Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think it possible.

John continued to watch him, "did you enjoy the pizza?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Yes I can see why you like this food, it's delicious. I think I would like to visit your world one day and try as many different kinds of food as possible."

He looked at his big friend and sighed, "that may not be possible for a long time, because as much as I'm open minded and many of the people on Atlantis are open minded about working with the Wraith there are many on my home planet, who would be against it."

He continued to stare, as Todd gulped down a six pack of beers to wash the pizza down.

"How was the beer?" John asked, still staring at the big wraith.

"I enjoyed it. Although I think it would be an acquired taste."

He opened his third can and offered Todd another, "Would you like another beer or six?"

He quipped.

Todd looked at him with his crooked smile, his yellow teeth showing, "Just one would be fine for now."

He handed the big wraith a beer and continued to stare at him, this was someone who hadn't eaten for most of his life and that was thousands of years, but he was certainly making up for lost time. I'm really enjoying this he thought, I've never seen someone enjoy Pizza and beer quite so much, he's enjoying it even more than Ronan or Teyla did the first time. He smiled as he thought of the two Pegasus natives and remembered the first time he had met each of them; Teyla and that fabulous smile she'd flashed at him, when he told her he loved a good cup of tea and Ronan when he had tied him up and stunned him.

He thought back to the first time he'd met Todd, when they were prisoners together. He never stopped to think these days that Todd had sucked the life from him when they had first met, but what he remembered was that Todd had restored his life and then called him a brother.

Snapping back to the present, he asked, "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yes it was very interesting to view your planets views on time travel. Do you agree with the way the information was delivered in this documentary?"

He laughed at his friend, "that wasn't a documentary, it was what we call a movie and it has no basis in fact. We watch it purely for fun and entertainment. What do the wraith do for fun?"

"Wraith, do not know the meaning of the word fun, all we have done for thousands of years is to exist, to feed on humans and reproduce. That has been our purpose."

John looked at him not sure what to think or feel, "well what we are doing here today is fun, what do you think?"

"If this is fun I like it, I hope that humans and wraith can have lots of fun together in the future."

John sighed thinking of the future that Atlantis had showed him, "I really hope that one day humans and Wraith can live in peace, but I know that we have a lot of work to do for that to become a reality."

"JJohn SSShhheppard, if you and I can sit together and have fun together, then I believe future peace is possible between humans and wraith. Your Dr Keller has injected four more of my hives with the retro-virus, including two queens. Many of the wraith have spent time on Atlantis sampling the food you have to offer. Many of your people have been hospitable, but some have not."

"It will take some time, but I'm sure it will happen. Have you been able to convince any of the other hives?"

Todd hissed, "No not as yet and I fear that there will be civil war amongst the wraith before too long."

John considered the repercussions of what they were doing carefully, it would probably be a long drawn out civil war which could go on for years.

"Have the Athosians been able to help you and your hives plant any crops as yet?" He asked Todd, while downing another beer.

"Yes and that Halling is a lovely man, it's hard to believe that people who have lost loved ones at the hands of the wraith are so helpful towards us."

"Halling is a visionary, like us. He sees a much better future for everyone in this galaxy, if we're at peace with the wraith."

Looking at the beer bottles next to Todd he realised that he had downed another two, which meant he'd drunk eight altogether and he wasn't even tipsy. Wow wraith must have an incredible metabolism. "Would you like another beer Todd?"

"No, but I do believe I'd like another Pizza, or do you have some more chocolate? And by the way my wraith name translates into your language as Guide, but please do not tell anyone, as our names are only known amongst our closest brothers."

John smiled, because Todd or Guide had called him one of his closest brothers; another first, "I will continue to call you Todd, unless we're alone, if that is okay by you and please stop calling me JJohn SSShhheppard, my name is John."

"Okay John it is, now getting back to the movie, do you believe in time travel?"

He laughed, "Yes Guide I do. What about you?"

"Yes John I do. Would you believe that I have travelled through time and seen a future where the wraith and humans are at peace?"

"I believe it; because I have travelled in time and seen the same future and I believe that the future starts with you and me Guide."

"Do you believe that the future we've seen can be changed John?"

He smiled thinking of what Rodney had told him once, "A wise friend of mine told me once, just be yourself and the future shall unfold as it should."

"He seems to be a very wise man, do I know him?" Guide asked him.

"Yes you do, his name is Doctor Rodney McKay and he is one of my best friends."

Todd raised his beer bottle and made a toast, "well here's to the future."

"To the future," he responded, raising his own bottle.

John sat in the rec room long after Todd had left thinking about what had been said. They both agreed that fighting for future peace was something worth doing, not just for them but for future generations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John stood on the balcony in his bedroom waiting for Teyla to come home, it had been another long day in the Pegasus galaxy and he was ready for a quiet evening with his wife. Torren was staying with Dave and Jane again, which was a good thing, because Torren really loved his Aunt and Uncle. John really hoped that one day soon Dave and Jane would have children of their own; he knew that they would make great parents.

Looking out at the ocean he watched another glorious sunset, it had been the same every evening, since they had arrived on this planet fourteen weeks ago and he still hadn't grown tired of it.

The sun was just sinking below the horizon and the sky was the most amazing shade of crimson. The last rays of sunlight were glinting of the ocean and there was a gentle breeze in the air.

Up above the stars were beginning to shine, they were just as beautiful, as they were on that first night on this planet. The constellations that had been strange to him on that first night had now become familiar to him and he thought that they were even more beautiful than the constellations you could see on earth.

Looking further out he could see the main land in the distance; it was a dark shadow in the fading light. There wasn't a sound to be heard, except for the gentle lapping of the ocean.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Teyla come in until she put her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"What are you thinking Honey," She asked him nibbling his ear.

"I'm thinking what a lucky man I am."

"What makes you say that honey?"

"Look at that glorious sunset; I get to watch this view every night, with the best family any man could ever hope for. I've spent a lot of time over the last fourteen weeks wondering if I wanted to go back to earth, but I keep coming back to the same conclusion, that despite the circumstances and difficulties we may face at times, we belong here and Pegasus is our home."

"I couldn't agree more, John I know that I would feel at home where ever you were, but I also feel that Pegasus is our home."

John sat there in silence, with Teyla beside him for a long time listening to the gentle lapping of the ocean and looking up at the twinkling stars above. Eventually he got up and announced that it was time for bed.

He headed for their room and stripped down to his boxer shorts, before slipping between the sheets, before too long he drifted off to sleep, he wasn't even aware when Teyla came in and lay beside him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Atlantis watched over her favourite son and his mate as they slept. Looking forward to future timelines, she could see them unfolding just the way they should for this little family. She sighed with contentment and she couldn't be more pleased,

**Fin…**

**Thank you for all of you who have stayed with this story until the end. Thank you for all your reviews and encouragement. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**I know that there are still a few loose ends to tie up, so I'm thinking I'll write one more story in this series. It will involve Jennifer and Rodney's wedding, a honeymoon for John and Teyla and the birth of their twins.**


End file.
